Some Risks Are Worth Taking
by MsSupreme
Summary: soras life is complicated, his love intrest is with a cheating evil witch, he struggles to write decent songs and its all about to get alot worse just as it begins to look up R
1. Chapter 1

i opened my door to my room and closed it and locked it with a heavy sigh, todays been hell, total and utter hell, roxas has been stalked by axel again, i mean its kinda obvious that roxas likes axel, and axel like roxas, so whats the fucking problem? apparently its complicated, bullshit, its called being scared roxas, demyx and zexion were ill so i didnt have them to talk to, and as riku was playing tonsil hockey with kairi, the cheating, lying, evil maroon haired little ankle biter, i was left with my note book, i sighed, its hard i guess to see the one you love swap sliva with someone else, i sighed and began to write lyrics down in my notebook, i wanted to be a singer/song writer, but most of my stuff was rubbish at this moment, but it didnt stop me, my writing always blocked out the world, as i wrote a small smile always worked its way onto my lips, i quickly glanced over to roxas, and nearly pissed myself, roxas was pinned against the wall by axel, roxas looked totally shit-scared, but the fact his cheeks were rival to a cherry i think he will be ok, i glance over to riku and kairi, they were sharing small kisses, how can he not see through the fake passion as easily as i can, but then again, what could i do, i mean yes i caught kairi cheating on him with hayner, and she knows it, i would tell, but kairi is pure evil and holds true to her word, and to be honest, i dont want my baby brother roxas getting hurt by her, yes that right kairi threatened to hurt roxas if i told anyone, talk about stuck in a corner, if i tell riku, hell dump her and ill have a chance, but roxas will get hurt, or i can continue to allow kairi to lead riku on and keep roxas safe, a choice between love and family, what to do?

"sora help me" roxas said urgently, snapping me from my daze, i snapped my book closed and turned to my baby brother, he was only 2 years younger, i had just hit 18, and he was 16, axel was 18, riku was 19 and kairi had just hit 17, demyx and zexion however were both nearly 19

"why now?" i asked playfully, my eyes catching axel looking at roxas

"he wont leave me alone" roxas muttered

"and you like him" i chuckled, roxass cheeks flammed, he narrowed his eyes into a glare

"i dont not" roxas huffed, i poked his cheeks

"they give you away" i chuckled, roxas sighed "why dont you just tell the boy, he obviously likes you like hell?" i asked, i was curious

"well im worried is all, what with axel reputation an all" roxas explained, ah i see, axels known and a heart breaker and virgin stealer

"well just tell him that if he ever hurts you he will have me to deal with" i smiled, roxas smiled and nodded, all my little group of friends knows i have anger issues at times, roxas quickly hugged me before walking over to axel, i carfully watched the scene, axel had told his buddys to go away, his buddys were marluxia whos 18, larxene whos 19 and vexen whos nearly 19, they huffed and walked of, roxas was fidgiting but i can lip read luckly, roxas had told him exactly what i said, and axels face brightened, he held his hand out and said deal, roxas nodded and shook it, i smiled and turned back to my notebook

"wow sora your like the love doctor" i heard riku chuckle, i looked over, riku was smiling at me, his arm swung over kairis shoulder, she was giving me warning glares, you can say me and kairi dislike eachother, ok dislike isnt enough i...mega-super-ultra-loathe her, and im sure its the same for me, and we used to be best friends believe it or not

"thanks" i smiled before turning my head back to roxas and axel, who were walking hand in hand over to our table, i smiled at roxas, who blushed madly, they sat down in a similar postion to riku and kairi, i hate it at times being the single one, but oh well

"bout bloody time" riku chuckled, fist bumping axel, who was smug, happy and hyper all at once, i need my headphones, there only around my neck if i need them

"i know but i know my warning" axel chuckled, carfully glancing at me, hes seen my anger once before, lets just say axel had a similar hair style to demyx for a while, and demyx has a mullet, axels been carful to me ever since, but were good friends i swear

"good" i smiled, axel chuckled and kissed roxas hair, i rolled my eyes and returned to my notebook, the lyrics were ok, but i need some music to see if it works, ive noticed i seem to write alot of love songs, but this one is love and sweet, and really cute to me, my phone buzzed, i flipped it open and sighed, i put the phone to my ear and leaned back in my chair

"hello" i said calmly

"hey sora" came luxords voice, his british accent filled my ears, luxord is 19 and is part of axels gang, hes quite british and posh, hes got platinum blonde hair, a goatee and sevral piercings, not too bad in the looks department, ok thats a lie hes gorgeous, but personality wise, its like talking to a wall of bricks

"so whats up lux?" i asked, faking curiousity, i looked to the ceiling in bordem

"just wondering if your free on saturday?" he said slyly, his voice thick with want, i sighed

"sorry not free already have plans" i lied smoothly, i heard luxord sigh on the other end of the phone

"ok sora, maybe next time huh?" he asked hopfully

"yeah maybe" i sighed before hanging up, i flipped my phone shut and rubbed my temples before tilting my head forward again to the table

"luxord again?" axel asked

"yep" i sighed, aggitated clearly "could you tell him he aint my type, i prefer my guys to have some form of personality not just brickwall-itis" i sighed, axel chuckled

"ok buddy ill see what i can do" axel smiled, i nodded and sighed happily to myself, i grabbed my bag and slung my notebook in, i didnt want anyone to read it yet, not til it was finished, only my closest friends get to hear them, so that be, axel, roxas, riku, demyx and zexion, NOT kairi, no way on earth will I let HER in MY house, and SHE knows it, thats why she never asks or comes when riku offers

"another song?" roxas asked

"hopfully this will be a good one" i smiled, roxas chuckled

"your others werent bad, they just werent good either" axel said smoothly, i playfully glared

"i do know this" i smiled, and then the bell rang, i burts out my seat and out the room, desprate to get home and finish this song, and get away from that bitch, just being near her makes me wanna kill somthing, man i have issues, i speed walked home, i knew roxas wouldnt mind walking on his own, he knows about it all, yes i did tell roxas about the threat from kairi, and he pinky promised not to tell anyone, and he knows not to, cos kairi will hurt him, then i may have a desire to hurt her beyond repair, i opened the door to my house, the smell of food in the air

"hey sora!" cloud yelled, cloud was mine and roxass older brother, hes 27 and cares for us, he doesnt know about the threat, he too has anger issues

"hey cloud" i yelled beore rushing up the stairs and shutting my door with a heavy sigh, i pulled my book out my bag and placed it on the bed, i grabbed my guitar, it was acoustic, and really good, ive had it about 4 years now, so its had a good old use, i placed that on my bed and sat beside it, grabbing my note book and a pen, i began to work on my lyrics again, speeding through it, i had the song finished in half an hour, i re-read the lyrics, these sounded good, now i needed to add music, just as i grabbed my guitar, my phone began to buzz, i looked at the caller I.D it was roxas, i opened it "hey rox whats up?" i asked

"well erm its axel" axel said sheepishly, the tone of his voice didnt give me a good feeling

"ok where roxas?" i asked

"erm passed out beside me" axel said calmly, i sighed

"what did you do?" i asked, how did my brother faint this time? hes such a wuss at times

"i dont know, we were walking past a dark alley and we heard something, we were gong to check but roxy passed out, i caught him and carried him to a bench and rang you" axel explained, a alley, oh dear roxas, i know what you were thinking and its not good

"ill be right over" i said calmly before flipping my phone shut, i grabbed my keys and headed out and to the park, where i knew they were, i sighed when i saw my brother, fainted against axels shoulder, he waved when he saw me, i ran over to him and rox "come on you" i sighed before picking rox up bridal style, axel looked at me in shock "what?" i asked

"nothing" he chuckled, i shrugged and we began to walk back to mine, slowly, i needed roxas to wake up before we got home or cloud will fucking flip "so why did roxy faint? i know you know, i can see it in your eyes" axel asked seriously, i sighed

"later, just not here" i sighed, we were still to close to the alley and SHE may hear us, roxas didnt wake before we got home, but luckly the house was locked so cloud was out, i carried rox upstairs and placed him in his room on his bed, i grabbed axels wrist and pulled him out the room and into mine, i shut the door quietly "sit" i ordered, axel sat on my bed "what im about to say you have to keep secret understood?" i asked 'cos itll keep rox safe' i wanted to add

"of course" axel said seriously, i sighed

"well a few weeks ago, i caught kairi cheating on riku with hayner in the alley back there, she saw me, the next day she confrunted me, and threatened someone dear to the both of us, she said she would cause serious harm to them if i told anyone, especially riku" i explained, axels jaw was hanging and his eyes were wide with shock and fury

"so kairis cheatin on riku with hayner, you caught her, she threatened to hurt roxas if you told anyone, is that right?" axel asked

"it is" i sighed

"little bitch, you see this is why i dont date chicks" axel growled

"i know" i sighed "i would tell riku i really would but we both know kairi is a girl of her word" i sigehd, axel did too, kairi was, if she said somthing, she would either mean it or do it, she was a evil in form of a girl

"what to do?" axel muttered over and over

"you tell me, im out of ideas" i sighed

"HOW ABOUT YOUR DEAD!" a voice screeched, mine and axels eyes widened as we turned to my window, we saw kairi stood at the bottom of my drive, a murdourus glare in her eyes, her hair was messy and her top was on backward, and she was bra-less, me and axel gulped, she turned on her heel and stromed of, we looked at eachother before hearing a soft whimmper, our heads snapping to my door, where my crying brother stood, a look of pure terror in his eyes, axel ran over and hugged roxas, roxas clung to axel and cried into his chest, my anger was boiling inside me

"im gonna fucking kill her" i growled, axel nodded in agreement, i walked over to roxas, he gripped to me, i hugged him tightly "i wont let her hurt you roxas, i promise" i promised, roxas nodded agaisnt my chest, i looked at axel, his eyes were painful and furious

"whats the plan then?" axel asked, roxas pulled of me and stood inbetween us

"lets just say riku will know tomorrow and kairi will get her own threat, cos i too am a person of my word" i growled, axel and roxas nodded, roxas was still crying softly, axel smirked and i swear i saw a lightbulb flash over his head

"hey roxas remember when sora attacked my lovely spikes with a shaver and gave me a mullet?" axel asked, humour in his eyes, roxas stopped crying instantly and burst into laughter, i did too "why did you do that again sora?" axel asked

"well you set my hair on fire" i smiled, axel just chuckled, roxas looked at axel in shock "yes axel set my hair on fire and decided not to tell me til i felt it burning my skull, so i got some lads i know to knock axel un-conscious whilst i shaved his hair into a mullet, shocking thing is...it actually suited him" i laughed, roxas was clutching his stomach and axel was on the floor laughing, im being serious, it really suited him

"how long ago was it now?" axel asked

"about 2 years now" i smiled, axel nodded, roxas was red faced and head water in his eyes, i smirked at axel, he nodded, his plan had worked to cheer rox up

"thank you" rox smiled at us

"no worries roxy that red haired dragon aint gonna touch one hair on your head, me and sora will make sure of it" axel smiled, hugging roxas tight to him, i smiled at them both

"well seeing as roxas will need a bit of protection til its all sort how would you like to sleep over ax?" i asked, roxass eyes widened and axels face lit up

"if its ok with roxy its ok with me" axel smiled, roxas was shuffling on his feet

"it doesnt bother me" roxas whispered

"its sorted then, aslong as theres no funny buisness happens" i added, warning axel

"oh sora im not like that, roxys different, i want him to stay pure for aslong as possiable" axel smiled, and the good thing about him being my best friend, i know when he lies, and he wasnt then

"good" i smiled, i walked out the room and downstairs to see a note on the table with 50 munny, i picked up the note and read it to myself

dear rox and sor,  
goin out with sephiroth, may be back later may not, left some cash so order out, IF there is any change i want it back, but once again i doubt that, so ill see you tomorrow probably luv ya x

i chuckled, its so like cloud to vanish for a night with seph, i looked up and saw rox and axel looking at me curiously

"clouds out with seph" i said, rox smiled

"so he wont be back til tomorrow" rox finished with a chuckled, axel just smiled

"and we can order out mwhuhahahah" i chuckled evily, axel and roxas burst into laughter, i grabbed the phone and dialed dominos pizza

"hello want would you like to order" came a familiar voice, i wanted to growl, it was hayner

"1 meat feaster and a large chips please" i said through gritted teeth

"ok where do ya live?" hayner asked bordly

"number 27 oblivion drive" i siad through my teeth

"ok that will be 10 to 20 minutes" hayner yawned

"thanks" i growled before hanging up, i placed the phone roughly on the table

"ok dude whats up?" axel asked

"oh nothing other than it seems hayner will be delivering our meal" i growled, axels eyes flashed with fury for a moment, but we both looked to roxas, who looked fed up

"great do i have to play stupid blonde and not know anything about it?" roxas asked, growling, axel chuckled

"yeah rox sorry" i chuckled, he nodded, the rest of the evening went like this, hayner delivered our meal, but not before we had a glareing contest, we all ate and watched movies before going to bed, i made axel a bed in roxass room, and said my night before returning to my room, i stripped to my boxers and climbed into bed, i took a deep breath and sighed before slipping into a uncomforatble dream 


	2. Chapter 2

i opened my eyes slowly, the light that was attacking them was somthing i had become used to, i yawned and got up, i walked over to my draws and grabbed my outfit for today, i grabbed my black tshirt, in the middle of it, it said 'music is my air' on it, i grabbed some blue jeans and my skullcandy earphones, i slung them around my neck, i shook my head and my brown spikes styled themselfs to there usual style, i grabbed my school bag and walked to roxas room, i opened the door and smiled, axel was still in his bed, but roxas was wrapped in his arms, both had smiled on there faces, i walked over to them and getnly shook them

"wake up before i send cloud" i said calmly, roxass eyes snapped open, followed by axels, the both sat up quickly and began to gather there things, i chuckled and walked downstairs, luckly it was still empty, well it is 7:30 in the morning, and it is sephiroth and my brother, so knowing them there still out partying and will be till about 9, axel came downstairs first, wearing the same as yesterday, red top, black skinny jeans, his hair in its natural spikes, roxas soon followed, he wore a blue top with a weird heart shape thing on it, it was black and red(heartless) and some faded black jeans, he sat beside axel

"so where cloud?" axel asked

"probably still out with sephy-poo" i mocked, roxas and axel burst into laughter, followed by me, if seph ever caught me calling him that, well im sure he would show me how sharp his sword is, his 9 fucking foot sword, its daft but whatever, sephs a cool guy, and a fucking scary one at times

"oh god sora seph would totally kill you if he heard ya" roxas muttered

"i know" i smiled

"SORA! ROX! WERE HOME!" cloud yelled, and were means seph is too

"hey cloud were in the kitchen" i yelled back, cloud walked into the kitchen, his spiky blonde was was flat against his hair, he wore simple clothing, white top, blue jeans, next was seph, his long silver hair was straight against his back, his'i-will-fuck-you-up-if-you-annoy-me' smile on his face, he wore a long black coat, black top and black jeans "hey seph" i smiled

"hey sora, roxas and?" seph asked, looking at axel

"ooh this is axel, he roxys boyfriends and got here about 20 minutes ago" i lied at the end, seph nodded

"treat rox right or you will understand the true meaning of suffering" seph warned, axel nodded sheepishly, cloud chuckled

"dont scare the kid" cloud muttered before yawning

"have fun?" i asked

"a blast but i aint half knackered" cloud yawned

"then go to bed" rox smiled

"plan to" cloud smiled, he tunred to seph "coming?" he asked, seph smiled and nodded

"see ya later boys" seph smiled before following cloud upstairs

"our que to leave" i chuckled, quickly grabbing my bag and headed out the house, followed by rox and axel, rox locked the door and we began to walk to school, roxas was inbetween me and axel, axel had his arm around roxass shoulder, mine were behind my head, my bag slung over my shoulder

"you ok roxy?" axel asked, i looked over to roxas, he was shaking slightly

"ill be ok" roxas muttered, i sighed and opened my bag, i grabbed my notebook and handed it to roxas

"you can read my new one if ya want" i smiled, roxas smiled and opened the book to the page were my newest song was, axel was looking too, roxas always loved to be the first to read them, so i knew this would cheer him up a bit more, i was nervous to hear what they both thought

"wow sora thats a good one" axel said truthfully, roxas closed the book and handed it to me, a smug smile on his face, i put the book away and glared at my brother "am i missing something?" axel asked

"nothing i just know who inspired it is all" roxas smiled, axels eyes became deadly curious

"ooo tell me please" axel pleaded

"ask sora not me" roxas chuckled, axel turned his attention to me

"please, i wont tell anyone i swear" axel promised, i looked at him for a moment before sighing

"ok ok you wanna know who insipered it?" i asked, axel nodded, i pulled his ear down to mine and whispered 'riku' into his ear, i let him go and axel was nodding

"i knew it! demyx so owes me 20 munny!" axel cheered, my mouth feel down with a pop, same as roxas "what!" axel asked

"what?" i muttered

"well i figured you may like him, ive seen the way you look at him sometimes, and ive seen the true hatered you hold for kairi" axel explained

"oh and who did demyx think?" i asked, axel chuckled

"he thought the red head demon" axel chuckled, i rolled my eyes

"well congrats on being 20 munny richer" roxas smiled, axel smiled proudly

"oh yes" he chuckled, i shook my head softly as we walked into the school yard, our happy mood became serious as we looked for either kairi or riku, and luckly we found riku first, he smiled and walked over to us

"hey guys" riku greeted, we all nodded "ok whos died?" riku asked curiously, we all sighed

"we have something to tell you" axel sighed, riku picked up on our mood quickly

"whats happened?" he asked, axels eyes glanced over to me, same as roxas, and so did rikus

"well i know you wont like it but a few weeks i was walking home and well..."i trailed of as my eyes caught kairi, she was shocked and furious "lets just say kairi and hayner are far to close" i said, riku eyes widened as what i said sunk in

"are you saying she cheated on me?" riku asked

"yeah i am, and the reason i didnt tell you earlier was because she threatened to hurt roxas if i did" i explained, rikus eyes widened more, he blinked a few times, he didnt half look cute, i glanced to kairi who was glaring at me from a distance, hayner behind her, glaring also, i turned back to riku

"you being serious" he asked, his voice quiet

"i am riku, i know it hurts but i saw it, i heard it" i sighed

"yeah and yesterday when me and roxas went to his, kairi caught sora talking to me about it and well lets just say she had messy hair, no bra on and her top on backwards" axel added, riku was shocked, hurt and furious

"well i believe i need a word with my girlfriend, well soon to be ex" riku growled

"sorry man" axel sighed

"no worries im glad you told me before i did somthing daft" riku smiled, he looked at me "and i understand the reason, so dont feel guilty" riku smiled, its like he can read my thoughts, he turned and headed over to kairi, me and axel sighed before looking to roxas, who was still shaking slightly, i looked up to axel

"lets get rox inside" i said calmly, axel nodded and we walked inside the school and headed to one of the lounges, we walked in and smiled, demyx and zexion were the only ones in here, demyx waved when he saw us, roxas smiled and we walked over and sat down with them

"yo demyx you owe me 20 munny" axel said proudly, demyxs eyebrows shot up and looked at me, my cheeks tinted red slightly

"awww man" demyx moaned, but handed axel his munny "so it is riku then huh?" demyx smiled

"yeah" i muttered

"well i suppose it couldnt be much worse" demyx smiled

"thats true, it could of been kairi" axel smiled, i chuckled

"if it was her i think i would kill myself" i smiled

"well maybe shell do it for you" roxas muttered

"relax roxas" i sighed, demyx and zexion were looking at us curiously

"what have we missed in the space of a day?" zexion asked as he closed his book, i looked to axel who nodded and explained everything to them

"...and now rikus talking to her" axel finished, demyx and zexion were wide eyed and opened mouth

"wow what a bitch" zexion muttered

"tell me about it" demyx muttered

"poor roxas" zexion sighed

"well she wont get to him" demyx said happily

"what were going to be his body gaurds?" zexion asked

"no noone is cos im going to sort this out" i said icily, everyone turned to me, looking anxious

"what you gonna do?" demyx asked

"whatever i have to, but kairis not the only one who keeps there word" i growled, and i will threaten her if i have to keep rox safe

"well beware kairi is all im saying" zexion smiled, everyone nodded, we heard the door open and all heads turned to see a rather pissed of red head in the doorway, she was wearing tight blue jeans and a pink tank top, she was baring her teeth at us, she looked furious, i stood up and walked a bit closer, well more like in her line of fire

"oh hello kairi what pleasure do i owe this visit?" i said cockily, she stormed over to me, she was slightly smaller than me

"you ruined my relationship with riku!" she hissed, i went straight into her face

"no you did that when you slept with hayner and then decided to threaten roxas" i growled, i pulled away from her face and glared at her, she glared right back

"well lets hope you can keep roxas safe forever then" she spat and turned on her heel, i growled and tripped her, she fell with a thud, i rolled her over and pinned her to the ground, she glared furiously at me

"now you listen here bitch, if you ever go after roxas or even attempt to hurt riku again, i swear ill make your life a living hell for the rest of your pathetic little exsistance, and thats a promise kairi" i spat furiously, i climbed of her "get the fuck outta here skank" i spat, she glared whilst standing up, she turned arrogantly on her heel and stormed out the room , slamming the door shut, i felt my blood boil, who the fuck did she think she was, i clentched my fists and smashed them into a wall once or twice, repeated, once all my anger was gone, and i had no skin on my knuckled i sighed and fell to the floor, i glanced over to were all my friends were, which included riku, how long had he been there i wonder? id say by the look on his face, long enough to see me destroy my knuckles, i smiled over at them all "see sorted" i chuckled, everyone shared a nervous glance before walking over, roxas was at the head of the pack

"you ok bro?" rox asked, i smiled up at him

"course" i smiled, lie! total and utter lie, my knuckles were killing me and i had a strong urge to kill something red haired and slutty, but i didnt let the pain show, i stood up and dusted myself over

"so its sorted with you and her now im guessing?" i asked riku

"yeah" he muttered, i nodded, and sighed happily, i looked at my knuckles, i was right, there was zero skin on them, and they were bleeding quite violently, i shrugged it of, but inside i was in agony, damn my anger sometimes, i walked past my group and headed to the sink, i ran my hand under the water, hissing when it made contact with the injury, i held both my knuckle under for about 5 minutes before dabbing them dry and bandaging them up tightly, i smiled and turned back to my group, which had shrunk, demyx and zexion had done a vanishing act on me

"so what now?" roxas asked, i shrugged

"i dont know but my next songs nearly ready" i smiled, everyone smiled, axel and roxas though were smiling smugly at me, i shot them warning glares, and the smug smiles vanished and were just normal smiled

"well from what i read earlier this will be a good one sora" roxas smiled, i nodded, the rest of the day was quiet really, roxas went to axels after school leaving me to walk home on my own, never a good move, espically when kairis mad at you


	3. Chapter 3

i walked home with my hand behind my head, my bag slung over my shoulder, i had my earphone on and my music loud, currently i was listening to chevelle - the red, and truely awesome song, i had a variety of music styles, well everything to me correct, but because i had my earphones one, i didnt hear the people behind me, only when a foot connected with back did i know i was in trouble, i toppled forward, my hands coming out and catching my fall, i flipped myself back up and faced whoever it was who had kicked me, and a shiver ran down my spine...hayner, lexeaus, seifer and kairi, i gulped slightly, i took my headphones of and pushed them in my bag, i threw it on the floor, hayner, lexeaus and seifer did the same, they all cracked there knuckles, so kairi has been sleeping with more than just hayner im betting, she was stood behind them looking very smug and like satan in drag, ooo ill save that for another day

"what a pleasure to see you again kairi" i smiled, she cackled, i swear she had issues

"yes its a pleasure this time around sora" she smirked "this will be the last time you mess with me" she cackled, wicked witch of the west wanna-be, she had the nose and face for it lets face is, a chuckle escaped my lips, and her eyebrows shot up "whats so funny?" she asked, i looked at her, a smug smile on my face

"nothing just imagining you as the wicked witch of the west, wont need many probs though, maybe a bit of green paint for you face, but other than that, you have the looks and personality" i explained smugly, her eyes widened and filled with shock and fury, it seemed she didnt know many emotions, i saw the lads smirk at my comment slightly, ahhh so they didnt actually like her, she was just an easy fuck, oh this is fun

"how dare you! i am not the wicked witch of the west!" she screeched, i smirked, i love to taunt her

"but you are, you live in the west of twilight town, you have the looks and the personality so actually you are" i chuckled, the three boys were struggling to contain there amusment, kairi was furious

"i do not have a wonky nose!" she screamed, i raised an eyebrow and she glared furiously, hayner was chuckling quietly, same as seifer, lexeaus was smirking

"yes you do, and i bet when you go home youll look" i smiled, she glared murderously at me, her manicured nails looked like claws they way she was holding her hands

"get him boys!" kairi demanded, the 3 boys smirked evily at me and slowly began to advance, something only roxas knew about me, i grabbed my bag and turned to them

"catch me if you can" i challenged before running at top speed, i could run, i was one of the fastest in the school, aside from xion(whos nearly 20) who was quicker than me, axel was slightly slower than me, but those three were near the bottom, i ran to the edge of the woods and turned to look at them, they were still coming for me "lets play hide and seek, whoever finds me and have me" i yelled before running into the woods, it wasnt exactly dark, but it wasnt light either, i climbed on of the trees and hide myself in the leaves, i saw them enter the woods and i heard them plan

"ok everyone split up and find the little brat" seifer ordered, then they seperated, hayner coming in my direction, he stopped right below me, scratching his head in confusion

"shit where is the little fuckweed?" hayner muttered, i jumped out the tree and crashed onto hayner, he yelped as he hit the floor, i punched his back serval times and the wacked his head into the ground, he was un-conscience, i smirked and kicked his stomach, just for good measure, i ran towards where siefer went, i saw him and smiled, he was doing the exact same as hayner was, i snuck up on him and kicked him between the legs, he gasped and fell to the floor, he glared at me, i smiled and punched his stomach with all my strength, seifer gasped, his breathing leveled, he was out cold like hayner, my knuckled were beinging to hurt, i headed towards lexeaus area

"hmm seems sora knows how to play" i heard lexeaus say to himself, i appeared behind him

"oh i do indeed" i smirked, lex turned to me about to yell the other, i cut him of "save your breath there both out cold already" i smirked, lex glared at me

"i dont how you did it but ill hurt you" lex growled

"whys that so you can get into kairis pant?" i asked, lexs eyes became furious

"whats it to you?" he demanded furiously, i gulped, i really forgot he was one of the strongest boy in twilight high, my confidence left me quickly remembering that, im in way over my head, i gulped again as lexeaus swung at me, i narrowly dodged it, his fist made contact with the tree instead, i kicked him in the shin, he didnt even move, i gulped again as he swung, this time i couldnt dodge it, his fist connected with my shoulder with amazing force, pain exploded in my shoulder and arm, i yelped and clutched my arm, lex swung again and again, each time hitting me in the stomach, chest, arms, legs, face, just me in genral, i was in torturous pain, i was on the floor, and lex stomped on my right hand, i screamed, lex pinned me there without much resistance from me, i was in pain and to be honest whats the point, get it over and done with, he raised his fist in the air

"if you think she loves you, your wrong" i said calmly, lex blinked but his fist still came down and connected with my jaw, extremely hard, he climbed of me and kicked me in the back, i didnt even have enough strength to yell

"whatever, dont make me hurt you again weed" lex spat before walking of, leaving my battered self in the woods, i sighed to myself, atleast it was over, i struggled to sit up, but i did with a little effort, i was in so much pain, but i will get home, ill show kairi it takes more than a beating to stop me, so using the tree as a support, i stood back up, a pain shot through me, i gritted my teeth and ignored it, i carfully and slowly walked out the woods, and after about half an hour i was walking up my stairs to my room, i entered my room, shut and locked the door, i had been crying for about 5 minutes now, the pain got the best of me, i dropped my bag of the floor and wobbled over to my bathroom, i looked in the mirror and sighed, my face was destroyed

"lex sure did a good job" i sighed, i had a bleeding lip and nose, both my eyes were black and my cheeks were bruising, i took my top of and sighed again, my stomach had turned purple, i used the mirror to see my back, the same purple as the rest of me, my shoulders were no better, i shook my head and wobbled over to my bed, i climbed under the covers and covered as much of me as possible, i need to sleep, ive been beaten up before, sure not to this magnitude but i know that sleep helps, but i couldnt sleep, i was in too much pain, even breathing hurt, i sighed and forced my eyes closed, i cleared my mind and relaxed as much as possible in this pain, my mind filled with good memories with all my friends, sure most were riku but i am inlove with the dude, so im allowed to dream about him, i felt myself slipping into a painful sleep...

...i carfully opened my eyes, my room was pitch black now, i glanced to my clock, it was 11:30pm, i sighed and sat up, gasping at the pain as it all came down on me like a ton of bricks, my eyes watered and leaked as i layed back down, i ran my tounge over my lips, they had scabbed over now thankfully, what am i gonna tell everyone, i could say i tripped over, or i got knocked over and the dude just drove of, oh who am i kidding, even getting knocked over doesnt cause black eyes, i sighed and pulled my cover over my face, i sat in the darkness, trying to get used to the pain that was shooting through me, it wasnt working, i decided i need some pain killers, i climbed out of bed carfully and wobbled over to my door, i had locked my jaw to stop the shrieks of pain, i carfully made my way down stairs and to the kitchen, i switched on the light and was shocked to see axel asleep on the table, his head on his arms, my eyes widened and i slowly backed out the room

"where you goin sora?" axel asked, his voice tierd, his head still in his arms, my eyes widened further, i gripped the doorframe for support, my legs were going

"back to bed" i muttered, pain in my voice, and axel did the last thing i needed him to do, he tilted his head up but stopped once he saw me, i had just remembered i was topless, so he could see my stomach and arms, his eyes widened hugely, i was gripping the doorframe as the pain was getting the better of me, axel carfully got out his chair and walked over to me, his eyes looking me over, his eyes locked with mine and his were beyond shit worried

"what happened sora?" he asked quietly, i shook my head, my legs were wobbling, i grip on the doorframe slipped and i fell, axel caught me, bridal style

"ow" i whimmpered, axel took me to the livingroom and sat me on the sofa, his eyes catching the injuries on my back, he crouched infront of me

"what the hell happened sora? and dont lie!" axel demanded out of worry, i sighed and told him what happened earlier, with kairi, lexeaus, hayner and seifer, how i maneged to sort hayner and seifer, but lexeaus was way to strong for me, and i didnt win, i told axel everywhere i was hit and the reason for it, by the end of the whole explanation, axels eyes were concerned and worried, he stood up and left the room, i sighed and looked at my stomach, it had turned dark purple, nearly black actually, he returned moments later with a glass of water and some pain killers

"thankyou" i said quietly, i wasnt used to being vulnerable, and everyone i know, knows this, i took the pain killers quickly, axel had vanished again, i knew he was fetching roxas, maybe cloud and seph if they were here, i sighed, the pain was still to much for me to bare, my eyes watered and i closed my eyes, i heard muttering in the hall, i opened my watery eyes just in time to see axel walk back in, followed by roxas, who gasped when he saw "hey rox" i smiled, even that bloody hurt, he rushed to my side

"what the hell happened to you?" he asked, looking over all my injuries, eyes worried and scared

"got in a tiny fight with lexeaus" i lied, axel smiled slightly, he explained everything to roxas, who had burried his head in axel chest

"will you be ok?" roxas asked, his eyes worried

"yeah a few days in bed" axel chuckled, i smiled proudly

"and then ill be fit as a flea again" i smiled, still hurt, my eyes watered "damn this hurts" i whispered, trying not to cry, but some spilled out my eyes, roxas shared a brief look with axel before rushing out the room "hes going to get cloud isnt he?" i asked pain deep in my voice, it was geeting unbearable now

"i think so, or maybe seph" axel chuckled

"whatever i dont care" i sighed

"in future dont fight them, you know roxas worries about you" axel sighed

"i know ax but id rather it be me than anyone else" i smiled, axel chuckled

"if you think like that one day youll get killed" axel sighed, i chuckled weakly, it caused some tears to fall from the pain it caused

"if it does it does" i smiled, i heard thudding down the stairs, roxas entered first and sat on axel lap, followed by a sleepy cloud and seph, roxas pointed to me and they lazily looked over to me, there eyes snapping open when they saw me "hey guys" i smiled, still hurt, damn it pain killers kick in already

"what the fuck happened to sora?" cloud demanded, seph wrapped his arms around clouds waist, trying to calm my brother

"easy cloud" seph whispered, cloud gulped down his comeback and nodded, seph turned to me "what happened!" he demanded furiously, seph was extremely protecive of me, roxas and cloud

"someone else explain, it hurts to talk" i sighed, that jaw shot from earlier was begining to smart now, i closed my eyes and tilted my head back against the couch, it hurt, like every other simple movment, i listened to axel re-telling the story again, i opened my eyes when he was done, cloud and seph looked beyond furious, if only we were anime, they would be bright red with steam coming out there ears

"well sort this out later, but i think sora may need to be took to hospital" seph growled, axel, cloud and roxas nodded and looked at me

"im cool with anything that sorts this agonizing pain out" i whimmpered, more and more pain was hitting me slowly and i had begun to cry, roxas and axels eyes pained, same as clouds and sephiroths, the pain was too much, i was slipping

"were coming too" roxas and axel said in unison, cloud and seph nodded, seph walked over to me, wrapped me in a blanket and picked my up, bridal style, i whinced before blacking out from the pain...

...when i opened my eyes i was in a white room, with way to bright lights, it fucking hurt my eyes, i also noticed i was in no pain at all, i sat up slowly, and got some hellish pain through my body, i looked around, i knew i was in hospital as i was surrounded by machines and other people, i sighed to myself, i looked myself over and sighed, my right hand was in plasted, so when lex stood on it, and bloody it broke, fucking brilliant

"oh your up" a girl voice said happily, i looked up to see a medium height girl with long, slightly curly blonde hair, striking blue eyes and sort feature, so namine is a nurse, if your wondering how i know her, shes was one of axels flings, shes 21, i never said axel had standards

"nice to see you namine" i smiled, my jaw hurt slightly, she smiled

"same to you, only i would of wished t have not seen you in this state" she shook her head "roxas and axel have infromed me of everything" she sighed, kairi was namines cousin, but there polar opposites, namine is the kindest more caring girl ive ever known

"well you know why i did it then" i sighed, she tilted my bed up, so i could sit up with the aid of the bed

"i do" she smiled

"so whats the damage report?" i asked, she smiled

"nothing major, a badly broken wrist, couple of bruised bones and body parts but nothing to bad, how did lexeaus break your hand?" she asked, i sighed

"he stomped on his with all his strength" i explained, i saw her whice

"ouch, that wasnt nice" she muttered, shaking her head

"not many people are, well to me anyway" i chuckled, it hurt my ribs slightly "which bones are bruised?" i asked

"pretty much all of them" she sighed, i shook my head

"damn, hes strong" i muttered

"kinda obvious seeing the state your in" she smiled, i had hardly any pain, what was i on?

"what the hell is this pain killer i need some of this?" i smiled, namine chuckled

"its morphine" she smiled

"well im getting more of this, its a godsend" i smiled, naimne giggled and blushed slightly

"we shall see" she smiled, i nodded

"when can i blow this joint?" i asked, she giggled again

"maybe in a few day, til the pain is bearable" she smiled before walking of, i nodded to myself, and somthing caught my eyes which caused me to smiled, my guitar and notebook


	4. Chapter 4

i leaned over and grabbed my guitar with my good hand, i placed it one my lap and looked at it, a smile forming on my lips, luckly the hand that was broke, the plaster didnt go to the tips of my fingers, so i could still play, thank god, i may die of bordem otherwise, i held my guitar to me, and decided on which song i would play, the one i wrote the other day, i began to play to myself, but all the patients turned to me as i began to sing my own song, the one riku inspired

'You can the peanut butter to my jelly You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly You can can be the captain I can be your first mate You can be the chills that I feel on our first date'

all the patients were smiling at me, so i contiuned, i think this place needs a bit of cheer

'You can be the hero I can be your side kick You can be the tear That I cry if we ever split You can be the rain from the cloud when it's stormin Or you can be the sun when it shines in the mornin'

some were tapping there hands and feet, all with smile on there faces

'Don't know if I could ever be Without you cause boy you complete me And in time I know that we'll both see That we're all we need'

namine was smiling softly at me and all the patients

'Cause you're the apple to my pie You're th straw to my berry You're the smoke to my high And you're the one I wanna marry'

other doctors and nurses were watching and listening

'Cause you're the one for me (for me )  
And I'm the one for you (for u)  
You take th both of (of us)  
And we're the perfect two'

the nurses had began to move to the beat, namine was giggling slightly

'We're the perfect two We're the perfect two Baby me and you We're the perfect two'

i saw cloud, sephiroth, axel and roxas in the door, smiling at me, all relived to see me awake

'You can be the prince and I can be your princess You can be the sweet tooth I can be the dentist You can be the shoes and I can be the laces You can be the heart that I spill on the pages'

i also saw riku, smiling happily at me, a faint hint of red on his cheeks, i licked my lips slightly and continued

'You can be the vodka and I can be the chaser You can be the pencil and I can be the paper'

i blushed, i hope he doesnt know this is about him

'You can be as cold as the winter weather But I don't care as long as were together'

my friends and family had walked over and were at my bedside, i continued to sing and play

'Don't know if I could ever be Without you cause boy you complete me And in time I know that we'll both see That we're all we need'

cloud and seph had begun to dance, same as roxas and axel, i smiled at them

'Cause your the apple to my pie You're the straw to my berry You're the smoke to my high And you're the one I wanna marry'

the nurses and doctors had begun to dance to, namine had grabbed a girl and was dancing with her, it was xion

'Cause your the one for me (for me)  
And I'm the one for you (for u)  
You take th both of us (of us)  
And we're the perfect two'

im glad everyone seems to like this song i wrote

'We're the perfect two We're the perfect two Baby me and you We're the perfect two'

all the patients were humming the tune and some were singing the chorus

'You know that I'll never doubt ya And you know that I think about ya And you know I can't live without ya'

riku was smiling at me happily, i blushed deeper

'I love the way that you smile And maybe in just a while I can see me walk down the aisle'

cloud, seph, rox, ax, namine, xion and the nurses and doctors were danicing in the middle of the room

'Cause your the apple to my pie You're the straw to my berry You're the smoke to my high And you're the one I wanna marry'

the pain came back slowly, but i continued to play, i liked to see everyone so happy

'Cause your the one for me (for me)  
And I'm the one for you (for you)  
You take the both of us of us (of us)  
And were the perfect two Were the perfect two Were the perfect two Baby me and you Were the perfect two'

i finsihed the song and placed my guitar down onto my lap, the moment i looked up the room erupted into clapping, i chuckled sheepishly and became quite embarrassed

"is that your new song?" riku asked curiously, i blushed slightly

"yeah" i smiled

"its a good one sor" axel smiled, him, rox, cloud and seph had returned to my bedside, and the nurses and doctors had gone back to work with smiles on there faces, humming the tune, i smiled and gently placed the guitar on the floor, beside my bed, they all asked how i was feeling and all that, and soon seph and cloud had left, soon followed by axel and roxas, who had smug smiles on there faces, thus leaving me with riku, DAMN YOU TRAITORS!

"you scared me you know" riku sighed, he was sat on the edge of my bed, his arms in his lap, his eyes unusually cautious

"how so?" i asked curiously

"well when i saw axel and roxas walk into the yard without you, both looking shit worried, i also noticed how kairi had a victoriuos smile on her face, same as lexaeus, hayner and seifer, i asked axel and roxas what happened, they told me and i nealy killed kairi to be frank" riku explained, his gloriuosly pale skin had tinted red slightly, why such a reaction?

"well id rather it be me than roxas" i smiled

"i wouldnt" riku muttered, to himself but i heard him, my eyes widened slightly and i blushed

"what was that?" i asked, shock sinking into my voice, riku looked at me, eyes worried

"i didnt say anything" he lied, even if i didnt hear him, his eyes gave him away, i crossed my arms, which is hard to do with a pot on one

"yes you did, i heard exactly what you said" i said calmly, rikus eyes widened slightly "why would you rather it not be me?" i asked softly, infolding my arms, rikus cheeks darkened a bit more, he looked delicious to be frank, he was nervous for some reason "please" i whispered, pulling a puppy dog look, which hurt me more than anything, riku sighed and closed the distance between us, my eyes widened and his slid closed, after my mind processed what was happening, my eyes slid closed and i raised my none potted hand and rested in on his neck, riku gasped slightly, i took the chance to dip my tounge into his mouth, riku moaned into my mouth, something i thought id never heard, riku pulled away

"i didnt expect you react like that" riku whispered, his eyes wide and shocked

"never" i said sarcastically, riku smiled and shuffled closer to me now, his hand rested on my leg, i sighed happily "you have no idea how happy i am" i smiled, riku chuckled

"bet i do" riku smiled, bringing his face closer to mine

"ohho how so?" i asked, bringing my face forward slightly so our noses were touching

"ive like you a while now" riku smirked, i raised an eyebrow

"you have a wierd way of showing it" i smirked

"well i didnt think you would return my feeling so i dated to get my mind off you" riku explained sheepishly, i nodded

"intresting, how in the hell did you stand kairi?" i asked

"i havent a clue" he chuckled before kissing me, my eyes slid closed as i responded, i heard a little gasp, i opened my eyes to see kairi, i pulled away from riku and looked at her, was i seriously seeing thing or was kairi in the same hospital i was? i crooked my head in confusion at her, riku looked at me confused before following my gaze, his locking onto kairi, she wore a little pink dress and a gobsmacked expression, i turned to riku, he turned to me and we both shrugged and kissed again, both of us smirking, i heard kairi grind her teeth before hearing namine growl at kairi

"kairi your not welcome here get out" namine ordered

"this isnt over" she growled, i knew that wasnt aimed at namine, it was aimed at me, i pulled from riku and smirked at her

"you can beat me to a pulp kairi but i still have the man i love by my side, and who do you have?" i asked cockly, kairis eyes widened and watered slightly, ahhh she was still inlove with riku, oh pricless "go run of to either hayner, seifer or lexeaus cos rikus mine so bye bye" i smirked before turning my attention back to the gorgeous man infront of, who was laughing loudly, out the corner of my eyes i saw kairi storm out the room, i chuckled and namine just sighed, clearly aggitated

"your mean sora" riku chuckled

"no im truthful, what does she have?" i asked, riku shrugged

"i dont know" he smiled

"exactly, i have freinds and you what more could i need" i smiled, rikus eyes sparkled with love and happiness, riku linked his hand with mine, i pulled his ear to mine "that song earlier...you inspired it" i whispered before pulling back, rikus face had softened and tinted red

"thanks" he smiled before kssing my forhead, i smiled brightly "and ill happily be your straw if youll be my berry" riku asked happily, hes so chessy its cute

"ive been your berry for a while now" i chuckled "were so chessy" i chuckled, riku did to

"but you know you love it" riku winked, i sighed happily

"i wouldnt have it any other way" i smiled, i leaned back against my bed and closed my eyes, my hand still linked with rikus, kairi is soooooo going down

A/N:- the song i used was Auburn - Perfect Two XD im inlove with it, its just sooo sweet XD 


	5. Chapter 5

2 WEEKS DAYS LATER

i smiled to myself, i had been of the morphine for a day now, and the pain was bearable, my bruising had become less noticable, the ones on my face had nearly vanished, thank god, my lips and nose have fulled healed, but my other bruises would take much more time to clear, but thats ok, namine had done my pot again and turned it black, which i requested, i smiled and saw namine head my way

"hey namine" i smiled

"hello sora" she smiled, over the past week and a half me and namine have grown close, it turns out shes dating xion, and shes never been happier

"so can i go home now?" i asked, well pleaded, namine giggled

"hows the pain?" she asked

"better its bearable" i said hapfully, namine smiled

"then you can go home" she smiled

"YES!" i cheered, pumping my fists in the air, namine and some of the other patients giggled/chuckled

"gather you thinks and ill dismiss you" she smiled, i nodded and grabbed my change of clothing that roxas dropped of the other day, it was a baggy top with jean, i quickly changed, ignoring the small amount of pain, grabbed my guitar, slung that over my shoulder and around my back and grabbed my note book, i walked out the room and to the front desk were namine was "well ill see you soon, but hopfully not in hospital again" she giggled, i nodded and hugged her before walking out the hospital, i smiled as the sun hit me, it was refreshing to feel the breeze against your skin and the sun beating down on you, i breathed in and headed of home, luckly the hospital was quite close to my house, the pain wasnt bad, it was more of an ache now, like growing pains, annoying like hell

"its good to be outta there" i smiled, my right hand was a little heavy, but it did have a pot on, that had to stay on for another 5 weeks, causing me to sigh, oh well id rather have a pot than a wonky bone, i chuckled to myself and my house was in sight, i stopped still and watched what was happening outside, roxas was running around in just his trucks, axel chasing him, in his trunck, cloud and seph were shaking there head at them, and then i caught a truely gorgeous sight, riku in his trunks, NOM! is all i can say, i began to walk again, roxas spotted me and stopped running, which caused axel to run into him and pin him to the floor and lock his lips with roxass, i chuckled, same as everyone else, who hadnt noticed, i snuck up and riku and slapped his arse, riku jumped and turned around his eyes furious but they became shocked and happy when the locked with mine

"SORA!" riku yelled happily, hugging me tightly to his bare chest, i smiled and hugged him back, once he let me go, cloud hugged me tightly

"glad to see you up and about" seph smiled

"feels it" i smiled, axel had stopped kissing roxas, but refused to let him up

"hows the pain?" axel asked

"better" i smiled happily

"well your face is better now" roxas smiled "which means you wont get to many questions tomorrow" roxas smirked, they hadnt told anyone what happen, claiming i was ill, how that will explain the pot on my hand ill never know

"good good" i smiled, i sat on one of the chairs beside the bbq "been a while since you cooked cloud, you sure you wont set the bbq on fire?" i chuckled, cloud lughed and ruffled my hair

"im not cooking actually, seph is" cloud said smugly

"now seph can cook without setting everything alight" i smirked, cloud laughed

"i think hes fine now" seph laughed, everyone joined in, including me, it was too hot i must admitt, and i was keeping my eyes of my silver haired boyfriends body

"are you not boiling sora?" axel asked, tilting his head to the side

"yes but remember i have a hidious bruise on my stomach" i pointed out

"we really dont care sora" axel chuckled before being water bombed by roxas, axels hair lost its spikiness "oh roxy your dead" axel chuckled, before running after my laughing brother, i rolled my eyes at them, considering axels ment to be 18 hes acts more like his shoe size which is 10, riku sat in the chair beside me, causing my eyes to look him over, he was muscled but way to much like lexeaus, but just enought to give him a frim 8 pack and some abs, too sexy for his own good, i forced my eyes to his face, rikus eyes were closed and he in a state of perfect relaxation, i smirked and grabbed a water bomb, i held it over rikus body, this would make it so much worse for me but it would be funny before that, i used my nail to pop it, and it did, i splashed onto riku and he yelped in shock and stood up

"cold cold cold" riku muttered, his eyes looking at me, i pulled and 'im totally innocent' looked, riku walked over and placed his hands on the arms of the chair, pinning me in the chair, not that im complaining "that was very mean" riku whispered, his face inches from mine, i was slightly dazed

"nevermind" i smirked, riku smirked and kissed me passionatly, i heard axel cheer from somewhere, i water bomb him later, i promise that, riku pulled away and smiled, sitting back down in his chair beside me, i grabbed a water bomb and hid it "axel come here a sec" i yelled, axel skipped infront of me

"yo" he smiled "whats up?" he asked, i smirked at him, pulled out the water bomb and threw it at him, square in the face, everyone erupted into laughter, axel was just standing there, water dripping from his chin "oh you are so gonna pay for that" axel growled

"nope you cant get me, not allowed to get my pot wet" i smirked, axel growled and hufted

"ill get you when its off then" axel muttered

"ok then" i smiled, i held my good hand out, axel shook it, lets see if he remembers, axel took of running again, i just shook my head "oh fuck this" i growled, riku gave me a confused look, i sat up and took my top of and threw it in a random direction, i looked at myself, the bruise on my stomach was still an horriable black/purple colour, but now had yellow around the edges, riku leaned forward and looked closer, he only saw my face wounds afterall, i sighed and showed him my back, i knew that was the same, i sat against the chair and relaxed

"im gonna kill her" riku growled

"nah leave her, me being with you is doing that enough" i smiled "im bored of fighting with silly little skanks" i sighed, riku nodded in agreement

"dont that hurt sora?" came sephs voice, i tunred to him, he wasnt looking at me, he was focusing on the food

"it does but its bearable" i smiled, seph nodded, cloud was nowhere to be seen, im guessing fetching plates and sauces

"its looks proper painful" roxas sighed from beside me, i turned to him, he was being held by axel

"it felt it trust me, its not somthing i wish on most people" i sighed

"i bet i know who you would wish it one" axel chuckled, i smiled at him

"i bet i could too" i chuckled, roxas slipped free of axel grip and took of again

"slippery little devil" axel chuckled, i smiled "ill get you roxy" axel sang as he followed roxas, well chased, i was really tempted to yell something, but i think axel would pesronally castrate me, but what the hell, once both axel and roxas were in ear shot

"next theyll be yelling 'oh chase me chase me'" i chuckled, riku burst into laughter, i heards sephs behind me and clouds, axel and roxas were staring at me in shock

"were did that come from?" roxas asked, eyes wide from shock

"meh havent a clue" i chuckled, roxas and axel shared a look before chuckleing, probably questioning my sanity, well i have been sat in a white room, with nothing to do for a week, i suppose i may have gone a bit gaga, not that i mind, make life so much more fun when your a bit crazy, roxas ran of again, followed by axel, i rolled my eyes and rexaled into my chair, soaking up the sun, i sighed happily

"food done" seph smiled, my eyes snapped open and i shot to the bbq "jesus sora, they not feed you there?" seph chuckled as i grabbed alot of everything

"yeah but id rather eat garbage than that and you can goddamn cook" i smiled before walking bac to my chair, i had 2 burgers, 3 chicken wings, some sausages and some kebab meat, i chowed down like ive never eaten before, but hospital food was horrible, truely, id rather eat dirt, and have done and even dirt has more taste than hospital food, the rest of the day went like this, roxas being chased by axel, seph and cloud and brought out 2 more chairs and we sat side by side, hands linked, same as me and riku, the sun slowly tanning us, once it got dark, we packed everything away and headed inside, cloud and seph went to the livingroom, axel and roxas went to axels and riku came to my room with me, i slung a top on and sat on the bed, riku sat beside me, his arm slung over my shoulders

"todays been fun" riku smiled

"it has, its been a while since ive been so happy" i smiled

"i know im part of that reason" riku said smugly, i chuckled and straddled him, he raised an eyebrow

"your very smug" i smriked, riku chuckled, i kissed down his jaw and neck, stopping once i reached his collar bone, i gently bit down, earning a lovely gasp from my boyfriend, i marked him before kissing him deeply, my eyes sliding closed and riku responded, his hand running up and down my spine with extreme gentlness, it was so soothing, it actually stopped the aching in my back, i pulled away and rested my forhead on his, my eyes opened and locked with his "thats actually helping" i smiled

"what my hand running up and down your spine?" riku asked

"yeah" i smiled riku chuckled and continued, i smiled and rested my head in the crook of his neck, inhaling his smell

"could i hear another one of your songs?" riku asked

"if you really want to" i smiled, i climbed of him and grabbed my guitar and my notebook, i flipped through the pages and stopped on 'time fo dying' what? even i have depression thoughts, i began to play

'On the ground I lay motionless in pain I can see my life flashing before my eyes Dead I fall asleep, is this all a dream Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare'

i continued to sing, even though riku was giving me a puzzled look

'I will not die (I will not die)  
I will survive'

i smiled a little at this bit

'I will not die, I'll wait here for you I feel alive, when you're beside me I will not die, I'll wait here for you In my time of dying'

i looked at riku for the chorus

'On this bed I lay, losing everything I can see my life passing me by Was it all too much or just not enough Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare'

riku was gently tapping his feet to the tune

'I will not die (I will not die)  
I will survive'

again another small smile, damn i was so emo at times

'I will not die, I'll wait here for you I feel alive, when you're beside me I will not die, I'll wait here for you In my time of dying'

my smile stayed with me

'I will not die, I'll wait here for you I feel alive, when you're beside me I will not die, I'll wait here for you In my time of dying'

riku was still gently tapping his foot

'I will not die, I'll wait here for you I feel alive, when you're beside me I will not die, I'll wait here for you In my time of dying'

i ended the song slowly, i placed the guitar on the floor

"ive never heard that one before" riku muttered

"i dont play them all for you guys, if you havent noticed i have alot of them" i smiled, riku nodded

"so what inspired that one?" riku asked, i shrugged

"hey even i can get depressed at times" i smirked, riku chuckled

"can i have a read through them?" riku asked, looking at my note book

"sure" i smiled, handing him the book, i placed my guitar on the floor and layed down on my bed, riku layed beside me, looking through all my songs, and theres alot, my eyes were heavy, so i allowed them to close and i drifted of to sleep with the sound of riku breathing and the turning of pages, a small smile on my lips 


	6. Chapter 6

i opened my eyes sharply, i forgot i had school today, i was used to lie-in, i sighed and climbed out of bed, i noticed my notebook was on the floor, so i must of fell asleep when riku was here and he left me to sleep, i chuckled and walked to the bathroom to check myself over, my face was ok, my lips had a tiny scab on it, my nose was sorted, and my cheeks had returned to there normal colour, my eyes however looked like had been missing sleep, so the face is ok, i checked my body over, my stomach was hidious, my arms were still bruised to shit, so today id be wearing a long sleeved top, wonderful, i shrugged and grabbed some clothing, i put some loose black jeans on as my legs still hurt to shit and a long sleeved black top on saying 'noone is safe' on the back, mindless self indulgence for the win, i grabbed my notebook and put it in my bag before heading downstairs, cloud and roxas were in the kitchen

"morning" i smiled, cloud and roxas smiled at me, cloud was in a blue vest and blue jeans, roxas wore a black tshrit and blue jeans

"hey up sora" cloud smiled "you look like youve been staying up too late" cloud chuckled

"well i suppose its better than what i was" i smirked grabbing a piece of toast

"true, todays gonna be fun huh?" roxas smirked

"aye but what do i care, if people know i got beat up then so what" i smiled, biting into my toast, i finished it of in a metter of seconds

"well you can tell hes feeling better" cloud chuckled, i smirked

"yep next ill be back on my daily sugar high" i smiled

"oh dear god" cloud sighed

"hehe come on rox lets go" i smiled, slinging my bag over my shoulder

"see ya cloud" me and rox yelled before walking out the house and bumping into riku and axel

"im guessing we dont need to ask if your ready to go?" axel chuckled, wrapping his arms around roxass shoulder, riku did the same with me, i leaned against him

"hows the pain?" riku asked, to be frank, painful

"bearable" i lied smoothly, riku smiled

"good good" riku smiled

"sorry i feel asleep on ya lastnight" i chuckled sheepishly, riku smiled

"no worries, your cute when you sleep" riku smirked, i blushed

"did you read any of my songs?" i asked, changing the subject

"yeah i didnt, i wanna hear more" riku smiled, i chuckled

"if thats what you want" i smiled, riku smiled and kissed my forhead, we were nearly at school "stop a minute" i muttered, everyone stopped walking and gave me a confused look, i rolled the sleeves up on my long sleeved top, showing my pot of and my brusied and battered arms "ok we can go now" i smiled

"not worried bout all the question?" axel asked

"nah why should i care?" i asked, axel just laughed at me, i smiled as we walked into the yard "so did i miss owt?" i asked, probably not, whats wierd is when you hit 18 all your exams are done and the lessons are shit, but your still here til your 19 or 20, which is wack!

"course not" roxas chuckled, my eyes caught sight of demyx and zexion head quickly our way, well zexion beinging dragged by demyx, they were cute sometimes, when demyx was close enough he released zexion and hugged me tightly, i locked my jaw and ground my teeth, i saw axel, roxas and riku whince, demyx gave the strongest hugs ever and im bruised to shit, the pain increased

"ok get of my boyfriend" riku chuckled, saving me, oh thankyou thankyou, demyx released me and gave me a shocked look

"do my ears decive me or did riku just call you his boyfriend?" demyx asked giddily, riku wrapped his arm around my shoulder gently, i smiled proudly

"yep" i smiled, demyx squealed, yes he squeals, hes seriously scary at times

"thats friggin awesome" demyx smiled

"yes congrats" zexion smiled, demyx looked at my potted hand

"holy hell what happened to you hand?" demyx asked, pointing at my pot, zexion also looked at it, i shrugged

"forget about it, lets go inside" i smiled, everyone nodded and we went inside and to our lounge

"empty as usual" axel chuckled

"its only like that cos sora glared at anyone who tried to come in here" riku smirked, i shrugged and sat in one of the chairs, i whinced slightly, demyxs hug earlier didnt help my pain at all, zexion looked at me before chuckling slightly, everyone looked at him

"whats up zexy?" demyx asked

"just how dim you and i are" zexion smiled, he turned to me "so sora whos beat you up? considering your hands in a pot, your arms are bruised, your lips cut and it looks like youve had black eyes, and you whinced when demyx hugged you earlier" zexion asked smugly, i chuckled

"what how did i miss all that?" demyx asked, i shook my head, a smile on my face

"oh god how many times have i told this story now?" i asked

"bout 5 now" axel smirked

"well first of all i have more those injuries" i smiled, zexion raised his eyebrows, same as demyx

"where else?" zexion asked, i gently sat up, and lifted my top up to show my stomach injury, demyx and zexion whinced, i turned around and showed them my back before pulling my top down and carfully sitting again

"and my legs are covered aswel" i added

"jesus sora what the hell happened?" demyx asked

"someone else explained, it annoys me just thinking of it" i muttered, my hands clentching into fists, riku kissed my cheek calming me instantly, my hands declenched, axel began to explain again, demyx was listening with his jaw hanging, zexions eyebrows were slowly raising, by the end they were both faces of shock "and thats it" i smiled, demyx and zexion looked at me

"that was a bit much" demyx muttered

"well whatever" i smiled

"hmmm i may have to have a word with lex" zexion grumbled, my eyebrows shot up, zexion smiled "im the one who tutors him" zexion smirked

"oh all brawn no brains" i chuckled, zexion chuckled and nodded "explains so much" i muttered

"how so?" zexion asked

"well seifer and hayner i know are using her for a quick and easy fuck, but i think lex thinks its love" i explained, zexion chuckled

"no brains" zexion smiled

"sorry bout the hug earlier" demy xsaid sadly

"no worries just not so hard next time please" i smiled, demyx smiled and nodded, i heard the door open, we all turned to the door, expecting it to be kairi, but it was xion, she wore a black top/dress

"hey guys" she smiled, we all nodded

"hey xion" i smiled

"hey sora, namine asked me to check up on ya" she smiled, i rolled my eyes

"im good thanks" i smiled, she nodded

"good good, namine had one hell of a word with kairi" xion chuckled

"good better it be namine than me" i smiled, xion nodded

"well im off got more track times to add" she smiled before walking of and out the room

"why did namine ask xion to check on you?" axel asked, i face pamled myself

"cos xion and namine are together baka" i smirked

"ohhhhh that explains it then" axel chuckled, we all laughed with him, i felt my phone buzz, i pulled it out my pocket and i growled, i flipped it opened and put it to my ear

"hello?" i growled

"hey sora" came luxords voice, i glared at my phone "i was wondering if-!" i cut him of there, this was so gonna stop

"right luxord your going to shut up for a moment so i can talk, first of all you bore the living shit outta me, ive had better talks with a brick wall, second, i dont like you and thrid im taken already, so go away or so help me ill kill you do you understand me?" i demanded furiously, i heard a gulp on the other end of the phone

"i understand sora sorry for upsetting you" he muttered, i sighed and flipped my phone shit, i pushed it back into my pocket, everyone was smirking at me

"what! he annoys me" i said calmly, everyone erupted into laughter, i joined in, it felt good to tell luxord to get lost, hed been bugging me for nearly 3 months, and to be frank he irritates me more than kairi

"well im sure lux will leave ya alone now sora" axel smiled once all the laughter died down, i smiled and the bell rung, signaling all the under 18s to get to lesson, roxas sighed and stood up

"see ya all at lunch" he smiled before quickly kissing axel and walking out the room, leaving the room as me, riku, axel, demyx and zexion, i sighed happily and carfully snuggled closer to riku, who carfully wrapped his arm around me, demyx was smiling happily at us, zexions head was in his book, and axel was playing with his lighter

"i swear axel your a pyromaniac" riku chuckled, axel smiled

"you know it, fires fucking awesome" axel smiled "i know who wants a game of rock, paper scissors?" axel asked, he was so childish

"sure why not" i smiled, everyone sat closer

"1 2 3 go" zexio shouted, me and riku had rock, zexion had paper and demyx was scissors, axel however was doing something else, his hand was palm to the floor and his fingers wer wiggling

"what the fuck is that?" i asked, axel smiled

"its fucking fire" he smiled, we all burst into laughter, thats why axel wanted to play it then

"your so wierd at times axel" demyx chuckled

"coming from you" axel smirked, demyx pouted

"hey im allowed to be wierd" demyx muttered through his pout, i noticed that zexions eyes had clouded slightly, oh demyxs is in for it if he doesnt stop the pouting, luckly demyx did stop pouting, but it may have been to late as zexions eyes were foggy as hell, zexion leaned over and whispered something in demyxs ear, which caused demyx to smile one of those kind of smiles, confirming what i thought, he linked his hand with zexions and they both ran out the room, leavin axel and riku looking confussed

"what was that about?" axel asked, i was chuckling slightly

"i think sora knows" riku smirked

"oh i do indeed" i smirked

"well share with the now small group" axel smirked

"well lets just say that demyx pouting my have made zexy a little bit horny" i smirked, axel and riku burst into laughter

"how did you figure that out?" riku asked

"i saw zexions eyes fog over when demyx was pouting, that i know how demyx smiles when it involves sex" i chuckled, axel was laughing back and riku was chuckling slightly

"man you sure can read people well" axel gasped, his face was red and he was gasping for air

"i know i can" i smirked proudly, the door opened again, we all turned our heads and growled, what was he doing in here?  



	7. Chapter 7

i stood out my seat and walked around it, i stood with my arms folded, still hard with a pot on, i ignored the horrible feeling i got in my stomach and the shiver that ran down my spine, telling me to run or get hurt again, lexeaus was stood in the doorway, looking furious and irritated, i decided it would be best to do the brave role than the whimp, or i may aswel just walk over to him and tell him to hit me

"what do you want? dont you think youve done enough to me already!" i spat furiously, lex glared

"you brought that on yourself sora" lex growled

"how did i do that? cos i upset the queen bitch?" i asked furiously, lex glared

"well yes" lex muttered his eyes blank for a moment, damn somtimes hes dumb

"so your her bitch then if you do all her bidding" i spat, my legs were going numb, outside i may look brave but inside im fucking shitting it, i dont need round two with lex, lex glared furiously at me sending a shiver down my spine and my stomach to tighten

"im noones bitch!" he spat, i whimmpered slightly, i felt bile rise up my throat

"but you are, can you not see shes just using you for your strength, she doesnt love you lex! and you need to open your fucking eyes and see that!" i growled, i took a few steps back and gripped the back of the seat, i felt sick and dizzy, lex glared furiously at me, and that sent another shiver down my spine

"she is a girl of her word, and she told me she loves me so i believe her!" lex growled, i sighed, my legs were numb and i felt like i was going to be sick, all mu bruises hurt more now, my eyes watered for the pain that returned

"look what do you want?" i asked quietly as i looked at lex with water in my eyes, i carfully walked forward towards him "if your here for round 2 then go ahead, but i promise you i wont scream or cry and youll get no pleasure from it" i said calmly, i was right infront of him, the water in my eyes had flowed down my cheeks, i felt dead as i looked at lex, i was that scared of him "youve already broken me enough lex, leave me alone" i whispered before turning away from him and wobbling back to the seating area, axel and riku were looking at me with pained eyes, i heard the door shut, i collapsed into one of the chairs noone was in, and curled into a ball, it caused more tears to fall but whatever, lex scares the shit outta me and im in pain again

"you ok sora?" riku asked quietly

"give me a minute so i can lie and say yes" i whispered, riku sighed and walked over to me, picked me up whilst i was curled up and placed me on his lap and wrapped his arms around me, i buried my head his his chest, his ran on of his hands gently up and down my spine

"why are you crying?" riku asked quitely

"mixture of things, pain, fear yaknow" i whispered, riku nodded and kissed my hair, i saw axel take a chair closer to us, i sighed against riku chest "im sorry you must think im such a wimp" i sighed, axels eyebrows shot up

"why would we think that sora?" riku demanded, clearly shocked

"cos i am one" i sighed

"what do you expect sora, youve been beaten up to the point you had to go to hospital your gonna be scared mate" axel explaied, i nodded

"i hate feeling so weak" i muttered

"your not weak sora, your just scared is all" riku whispered, i nodded

"which is understandable" axel added, i nodded

"i feel sick" i smiled slightly

"youll be fine, im guessin lex has decided to leave you alone now" axel smiled, i sighed

"i dont think he has, hes probably gonna wait till im better and then get me" i growled

"wont happen" riku growled

"you are not going against him riku NO!" i growled at my boyfriends, riku sighed

"hes not hurting you this badly again" riku smiled before kissing my forhead, i smiled and nodded

"none of what just happened gets to roxass ear" i sighed

"ok i understand that" axel smiled

"i dont need him worrying anymore" i sighed "hes gonna go grey early" i chuckled, riku and axel did too, but i knew that something would be happening right now, i couldnt help but worry, and then a scary thought came into my head, my eyes widened and filled with horror, axel looked at me

"whats up sora?" axel asked

"i just realised something" i whispered

"which is?" riku asked

"kairi is in roxass classes all day today" i whispered, axels eyes widened and he shot out the room, kairi is a girl of her word, and she did threaten to hurt rox "if she hurts him i swear ill kill her myself" i growled, riku rubbed my back soothingly

"relax, im sure axel will make sure she doesnt" riku soothed, i nodded

"still when i next see her im having a brief word with her" i growled

"fine with me but i will be with you just in case" riku demanded, i nodded

"thats totally fine with me riku" i smiled before kissing his lips deeply, riku responed, his tounge ran along my lips and i part happily for him, i moaned into his mouth when his tounge explored my mouth, i pulled away for air and smiled, my pain had vanished "hmmm seems im no longer in pain" i chuckled

"well thats good, i hate to see you in pain" riku sighed into my hair

"i hate it too" i chuckled, riku laughed, i saw the door open and axel walked in, looking relived "well?" i asked

"nothing so far, but roxas is being carful" axel smiled, i sighed happily and relived

"good i can stop panicing then" i smiled

"you and me both" axel smiled, i nodded

"so how your lil gang axel?" riku asked

"who? you mean marly, larx, vex and lux?" axel asked, i felt riku nod "meh, nothing to tell, marly and larx are joined at the hip, i think there together, vex is still insane and lux is a drunken cheat" axel smirked

"who irritates the fuck outta me" i added, axel and riku chuckled

"yeah that too" axel smirked

"i always thought marly would of been gay" riku wondered

"yeah what with the unhealthy obsession with flowers, the girls figure and the pink hair" i chuckled

"yeah but i said think i dont actually know" axel smirked, i nodded, my phone buzzed, i sighed and pulled it out my pocket, it was a text from rox

(R) hey can i punch kairi?

(S) whyyy?

(R) cos if she glares at me once more or bitches about you to her freinds i may just decide to take a leaf out your book and go beserk on her ass :

me and riku burst into laughter at that

"what am i missing?" axel asked

"roxas wanted to take a leaf out my book and hit kairi" i chuckled, axel came round and re-read the message and chuckled

(S) just leave her rox, im talking to her at lunch, so if you have anything to say wait til then :D

"what you saying to her?" riku asked, i shrugged

"im thinking" i smirked

(R) ill try but no promises :/

(S) ok rox count to 10 somtimes works :L

(R) ill try XD

i put my phone back in my pocket with a smile on my face, axel had returned to his seat

"you do realise that never works" axel chuckled

"i know this, i am the one with the terrible anger" i smirked

"erm hello i know this" axel smirked, me and riku chuckled, remembering axel with a mullet, oh god so funny, the door opened again and demyx and zexion walked in, looking a little red faced, me, axel and riku were smiling smugly at them

"what! we went for a walk" demyx lied, me, axel and riku smirked at them and they became worried

"lies!" i chuckled "you. had. sex!" i smirked pointing at them both, a smug smile on my face as demyx blushed cherry, zexion just smirked, considering everyone thinks zexion is ment to be well behaved and a geek, hes not always that

"how did you know!" demyx whinned

"ive known you both a while know so i know what you look like demyx when youve just been offered sex, that and when you pouted earlier i saw zexions eyes fog over" i explained smugly, zexion was smiling, impressed and demyx was looking shy

"your a good reader then" zexion smirked

"oh yes i am" i said proudly

"damn you sora" demyx muttered

"oh chill demyx, that was payback for the hug" i smriked, demyx smiled

"now were even though" demmyx smirked

"yes we are...for now" i smirked, demyx shuddered and zexion chuckled and slung his arm over demyxs shoulder, i had a question but i dont think i have enough nerves to ask it? its always puzzled me, cos there both pretty independent people...so who would be ontop? i couldnt decide, demyx is too childish i think and zexions too small? so which? why am i thinking about this anyway?

"yo earth to sora" axel chuckled, i shook my head and smiled

"sorry i was thinking" i smiled "anyway what?" i asked

"its lunch" axel smiled, my smiled and climbed of riku, he stood up and wrapped his arm around me, mine went round his waist, he smiled at me and i smiled back

"lets go sort this out, once and for all" i smiled, axel nodded and stood up

"you 2 coming?" axel asked towards zexion and demyx

"for what?" demyx asked

"im have a small word with kairi" i smiled

"well then i think we shall come just incase a fight may happen" zexion smiled and he stood up, bringing demyx with him, i smirked as roxas entered the room and walked straight into an embrace with axel

"lets do this shit" i smiled, and with that all 6 of us walked out our lounge and to the dining room, this should be intresting


	8. Chapter 8

us 6 walked into the dining room, our eyes searching for kairi, she was sat at her usual table, it was her, seifer, hayner, lexeaus and tifa(nearly 20), tifas actually quite nice when shes not around kairi, she one of clouds friends, i smirked and sat at a table near to them, riku sat with his arm around me, same with axel and roxas, and demyx and zexion, a table of couples, i smiled

"now we wait til kairi comes to gloat" i smiled and i leaned against riku, he smiled, something though seemed different today in the dining room, like either there was a new student, a old students back or somthing else like maybe a planned fight, cos the room seemed to quiet

"its too quite" roxas muttered

"it is huh" demyx wondered, looking around, i mean yes it was like dead quite but it was its usualy so loud you have to shout to be heard

"wonder whats happened or happening?" riku wondered, i shrugged, it hurt slightly

"so hows the writing going?" demyx asked curiously

"its going good, i think im getting better slowly" i smiled

"well if you played them some of the ones i read last night im sure they would be amazed" riku smiled

"huh there more than what youve played?" demyx asked

"yeah i dont play them all" i smiled "and which ones are these?" i asked my silver haired boyfriend

"hmm let me think" riku muutered "erm 'love is gone''heaven is a halfpipe''all summer long' you get the picture" riku smirked, i smiled and leaned against him

"well were willing to listen if your willing to play" demyx smiled, i nodded and pulled my notebook out my bag

"here read some if ya want" i smiled, throwing the book at demyx, who smiled, him and zexy began to read through it

"glad your showing of your talents more" riku smiled

"yeah told ya some were good" axel smirked

"yeah i know i know" i smiled, axel and roxas chuckled at before focusing there attention on eachother, its nice to see my baby bro happy atlast

"whoa some of these are wicked" demyx smiled, his eyes not leaving my book

"hmmm seems you have a talent sora" zexion smiled, his eyes too not leaving the pages

"thanks guys" i smiled, resting my head on riku shoulder, he chuckled "what?" i asked

"nothing" he smiled, i narrowed my eyes on him "ok ok im still in slight shock that all this is happening" riku confessed, i smiled

"wasnt so hard was it" i smiled before pressing my lips to his, he smirked and responded happily, his hand resting on my neck, he pulled away and smiled before quickly kissing my lips again, i smiled, demyx was just shutting my book, he handed it back to me

"you seriously have to play us them" demyx demanded giddily

"ok but most of those have tricky music so youll have to wait til my pots of" i explained

"i dont care, ill wait but you are playing them" demyx ordered

"okie dokie" i smiled and i put my book back in my bag, roxas and axel were sharing quick kisses, i smiled

"see rox arent you glad you got the nerves to tell him?" i asked, roxas smiled at me

"very glad" roxas smiled before turning back to axel "love you" roxas whispered

"love you more" axel whispered back, causing roxas to smile and kiss the pyromaniac, i smiled and sighed happily

"you ok love?" riku asked, i looked up at him and smiled

"relaxed, completely and utterly relaxed" i smiled, riku chuckled and kissed my forhead

"same" he sighed happily

"well i think the moods about to be killed" demyx muttered

"why?" i asked

"cos i think kairi may be coming soon" demyx sighed

"why do you think that?" i asked

"cos currently shes stood at her table so i thinks shes coming" demyx explained calmly

"tell me if she does" i smiled, demyx chuckled and nodded, the dining room was still to quiet, somthing big must of happened, that and why is everyone looking at me and riku? "why is everyone looking at me and you?" i asked riku, he shrugged

"havent a friggin clue" he chuckled, i shrugged and dropped it, i had an itch under my pot, and it was annoying me, i grabbed a pencil out my bag and rammed it inside my pot to where the itch was, i smiled as my pencil scratched it away, once it was gone i pulled the pencil out and shoved it in my bad "an itch?" riku chuckled, i smirked

"an annoying one" i chuckled, demyx and zexion chuckled to

"they joys of a pot" zexion smirked

"something i never plan to have again" i smiled

"i would hope not, cos that involes you getting hurt, and im having none of that" riku smiled, i blushed

"thanks" i said shyly

"has sora turned shy or is it just me?" axel chuckled, i threw the finger at him, he threw 2 back, to which i threw four back, axel chuckled

"ha cant beat me now" i smirked

"damn you sora" axel smirked, i smiled proudly

"here comes satan" zexion sighed, i rolled my eyes, i turned my head slightly and saw her coming our way, luckly mine was the first seat she would get to, so i turned in my seat and faced her head on, today she wore a mini skirt with leggings, pink of course and a white tank top, could she get anymore slutty, riku turned to, his arm around my shoulder, she stood infront of me

"hey kairi" i said calmly, she glared slightly "how can i help you this time?" i asked boredly

"nothing i just wanted to know how your injuries are" she smirked, her hands on her hips, i looked up at her, a murderous glare in my eyes, i saw her gulp

"there fine, no thanks to you" i said deathly calm, venom leaking into my voice, she cackled slightly, i rolled my eyes "you do realise everytime you cackle like that i just see you as the wicked witch of the west?" i asked venomously, everyone on my table chuckled slightly at the comment, she glared

"its comments like that, that got you into the mess your in now" kairi snapped

"no it wasnt, you were gonna do this to me even if i didnt say that, so dont bother lying to me kairi" i snapped back, venom deep in my voice, she looked taken back "what got us into this mess was you being a total bitch who doesnt know how to keep her legs closed" i spat furiously, i felt riku chuckle beside me, kairis eyes wided and filled with rage "and if you did know how to keep your legs closed, you would still have riku wouldnt you?" i added evily, i saw her eyes pain slightly, but it was replacedd by rage "so dont you dare pin this on me kairi cos im in no mood to take anymore crap from anyone" i spat, i had noticed that the dining room had feel deadly silent, and everyone was looking our way, kairi looked taken back by my comments but still furious

"how dare you blame this on me, i did nothing wrong" she snarled, her manicured nails looked like claws again, i took rikus arm from around my shoulder and stood up

"you did nothing wrong?" i asked calmly "think about kairi, do you want everyone is this room to know what you did?" i asked calmly, kairis eyes widened and filled with shock, she took a step away from me "actually why am i even trying to help you?" i growled

"i. did. nothing. wrong!" kairi growled as she took that step back and came into my face, i smirked, shes so goin down now

"ok then, lets list what youve done that is wrong" i smirked evily at her "first-you cheated on riku with hayner, second-you were dumb enough to let me find out, third-you threatened to hurt roxas if i told riku, forth-when i told axel you told us were both dead and scared my baby brother to death, fifth-you got hayner, seifer and lexeaus to beat me up and put me in hospital for 2 weeks, sixth- you have the nerve to come to the hospital where i am and tell me its not over and finally you have the fucking cheek to say youve done nothing wrong" i explained furiously, kairi looked shocked, as all that came out, i heard a few quite gasps around the room and some muttering, kairi looked nervous now "so what part of all the was right kairi?" i asked calmly, kairi gulped and shook her head slightly, i sat back down beside riku, kairi was stood in the infront of me, her eyes to the floor and her body language told me she was embarrassed beyond belif, and the i saw a rare sight, kairi was crying, causing her mascara to run down her face, she covered her face with her hands and ran out the room crying, riku rubbed my arms comfortingly, cos now i have to deal with her boys, tifa was giggling slightly, she skipped over to us

"well done sora" she smiled before walking out the diningroom laughing to herself, i smiled and turned to kairis table, where hayner, seifer and lex were glaring bloody murder at me, i smiled at them

"somthing to say?" i asked them loudly, they all looked at eachother before smiling darkly at me, i knew hayner and seifer had huge grudges against me, which would make this more fun for me, they stood from there table and slowly walked over to me

"good luck" i heard riku whisper, i smiled and stood up, one hand on my hip, my potted hand was by my side

"well what have i done to upset you 3?" i asked, faking bordom "cos i know that you 2 as in hayner and seifer are only using her for a quick shag, so why are you upset?" i asked hayner and seifer, the didnt know that kairi was stood behind them, her mascara down her cheeks and a shocked expression

"so what if we are?" seifer chuckled, kairis eyes watered more

"so why exactly are you after me now then?" i asked

"cos we want payback for in the woods" hayner growled

"ok then but first id turn around you 2" i smirked, kairi was behind them crying again, they turned around and gasped, lex turned to and also gasped, i was smirking at her, she sobbed more and ran out the room, again, lex ran after her, seifer and hayner turned to me again, eyes furious "there you go, you dont have to lie anymore" i smirked, some of the kids in the dining room were giggling/chuckling, some were recording it all, ill have to get them to send it, i need this on video as a laugh, ill be a youtube hit in days

"you lost us kairi" seifer growled

"did you really love her though?" i asked

"love lust whats the difference?" hayner snapped

"a big difference, the difference begin what youve just lost because of lust, if you actually loved her, you wouldnt use her" i explained smugly, hayner and seifer glared, there hands were in fists "so yes there is a difference" i smirked

"enough talk im gonna ram your teeth down your fucking throat" seifer growled, i yawned

"ok then" i smiled, they both looked shocked "what? did you expect me to beg you not to or somthing?" i asked, faking humour, i heard my table and other students laugh "cos im not going to, ive took you both out once before i can easily do it again" i said loud enough for everyone to hear, the room burst into giggles and chuckles, hayner and seifer shared a nervous look, i took that advantage, i kick seifer between the legs, he gasped and fell, before hayner had chance to react, i had done the same to him, they were both on the floor, clutching there dicks, faces in pain, the room was sniggering at them, i bent over them "see just beat you again, and im already injured so you should of been able to take me on easily" i smirked, i kicked both there stomach before smiling

"fuckweed" hayner growled

"i know you are" i said childishly, i was on a high, i was winning for the moment, when lex comes back it will be a different story im sure, hayner and seifer, stood up with difficulty, both had there hands in fists, i rolled my eyes, the room had fell deadly silent, was staring both of the down, i was waiting for them to swing, they both get one free shot before i show them how much a serious beating hurts, they both drew there arms back, i smirked at them and nodded, they both snapped there arms forward, i ducked down and missed them, i spun my foot out, tripping them both "i warned you" i growled, i kicked hayner twice in the balls, same with seifer, hayner got sevral kicks to the stomach whilst i kicked seifer in the face a few times, i gave them both one final kick in the balls before sighing happily, it was done for the moment

"well its been a while since ive seen that or you for that matter" a smooth vocie chuckled, my eyes widened as i knew that voice, i turned around slowly and my eyes locked with a pair of familiar orange eyes, the 'x' shaped scar was still in the middle of his face, his long blue hair hung over his shoulders, and that cocky smile, what was saix doing back? 


	9. Chapter 9

"saix" i asked, my eyes wide and fearful, i took a step away from him, no not again, all the memories came crashing down on me, my eyes watered slightly

"no need to fear sora, im not the same guy i was 4 years ago" saix said softly, but the way he said it, i didnt believe him, he would hurt us again

"i dont believe you" i said fearfully, saix sighed, but he had a dark glint in his eyes, he hadnt changed, and that scared me

"well thats a shame then really, i only wanted to make amends" saix said slyly, now that was more like the saix i knew, sly, devious and evil, and still unbelievebly hot, my legs felt like jelly just looking at him i was so scared, i wanted to run and never come back

"leave me alone" i said shakily, saix smirked at my reaction to seeing him again, sick evil bastard

"as you wish sora" saix smirked darkly before walking away, axel and roxas were furious and pained, zexion, demyx and riku were confused, i gulped and did a runner, i legged it out the dining room and to the field, i was in some pain but not to much, my eyes caught kairi and lex on the field, they both looked at me, kairis face was blank, lex was furious, i kept running, i found a tall tree and climbed up it as best i could with a broken wrist, i sat on one of the branches and breathed deeply, what was that bastard doing back here? i took another deep breath

"oi you little shit get your ass down now!" came lexs vocie, i looked down and saw him glaring furiously at me, i sighed and jumped down from the tree

"lex now is not the time, but i need to speak to kairi" i said urgently, lexs eyes widened

"im not letting you near her so you can hurt her more" lex snarled

"i dont want to hurt her, i seriously need to talk to her" i growled before pushing past him, kairi was sat on the grass, looking at me, fear in her eyes, i sat infront of her

"what do you want sora? dont you think youve hurt me enough today?" she whispered, i sighed

"that you deserved" i growled, she shivered "but theres a problem from our past" i said calmly, yes me and kairi used to be close close friends, that was before she started dating riku, so ive only not been friends with her for 6 months, her eyes were thoughtful

"what do you mean?" she asked

"what i mean is..."i trailed of, and gulped "saix is back" i whispered, kairi gasped and her eyes watered as the memorys came crashing down on her

"no no no your lying" she whispered

"you think i would lie about saix?" i asked, my voice thick with disbelief

"no of course not, im just in shock and..."she trailed of, i knew what word she wanted to say

"fear" i finished, she nodded "look i know this is gonna sound wierd but how about a truce?" i asked, kairis eyes widened and filled with shock

"until saix is gone?" she asked

"how about forever, kairi you used to be my best friend, i kinda miss it what about you" i smiled, she smiled to

"i miss it too, you were a good friend" she smiled "why did you stop liking me?" she asked

"well first of all i liked riku so that didnt help, then once i saw you cheating on him, and threaten rox, i just couldnt be near you without wanting to hit you" i explained, she nodded

"i know, i shouldnt of cheated on him or threatened roxas, but what do you do when you love more than one person?" she asked

"you loved them three?" i asked

"yeah, riku, hayner, seifer and lex, i fell for them all, but i only love 1 now" she sighed, i quickly glanced around, lex was nowhere in sight

"it isnt lex is it?" i asked, she shook her head

"i do like him, he makes me feel safe, but its not him i still love" she sighed

"who is it you still love?" i asked, dreading the answer

"its not riku, so dont worry" kairi smiled, i nodded and breathed a sigh of relief

"its hayner isnt it?" i asked, she nodded "hes an arse and to be frank i think he like seifer" i explained, she giggled

"i think so too" she smiled "ill get over him soon enough" she smiled

"hes an arse they all are" i smiled, she giggled, her mascara was still running down her face, i grabbed a tissue out my pocket and handed it to her "here clean your face up" i said happily, she smiled and took the tissue and wiped her face clean

"so in english are we friends again?" kairi asked, i smiled

"alsong as you lose the bitchy attitude and turn back to kairi i used to know then sure" i smiled, she smiled

"ill try, tell me when i strat getting bitchy and ill stop" she smiled, i nodded, i held my arms open, she smiled and hugged me gently "im sorry i did it all to you" she said sadly when she pulled back, i shrugged

"mah so i can do much for 6 weeks ill heal" i smiled "and it was kinda fun" i chuckled, she rolled her eyes

"you arent half odd" she smiled, i chuckled

"same to you, lex seriously" i smirked, she shook her head

"dont remind me" she giggled

"youll have to tell him, cos i think he loves you" i said calmly

"i will, im not going to date anyone for a while" she smiled, i nodded

"good" i smiled, i stood up and offered her my hand, she smiled and took it and stood up "also please stop dressing like this" i asked, looking over her current outfit, she blushed

"ok ill dress like my old self" she smiled

"good good" i smiled

"so what we gonna do about him?" kairi asked, venom on 'him'

"well have to see what happens" i sighed, she nodded

"what we gonna tell all your mates now were friends again?" she asked, i shrugged

"take it as it comes" i sighed, she nodded

"ok cos here they come" she muttered, she pointed behind me, i turned around and she wasnt wrong, riku, axel, roxas, demyx and zexion

"fun" i sighed, i stood beside kairi as those 5 advanced, looking shocked and curious, axel and roxas however were worried

"whats happening here?" riku asked curiously, looking from me to kairi, me and kairi sighed, roxas and axel were looking at us carfully, well more like worried, zexion and demyx were just in shock

"you or me?" i asked kairi

"i dont mind" she smiled, i nodded

"ill go first then" i smiled, she nodded, i turned to everyone

"well to start of me and kairi are on truce terms" i started

"aslong as i become the kairi i used to be" kairi finished, everyone nodded

"ok but why did you run of earlier?" riku asked, axel and roxas sighed, same as me and kairi, i looked towards riku, but my eyes blew past him as i saw saix stood smirking at us, i nudged kairi, she followed my line of sight and shivered, we looked at eachother, fear in both our eyes

"wanna run?" she whispered, i nodded, we both turned and ran, i ran slower to allow kairi to keep up, we ran towards the end of the field, we stopped when we reached the fence, we both leaned against it

"what are we gonna do? we cant even look at him with remembering it or shittin it?" i asked, kairi sighed and sunk to the floor, i followed her

"i dont know sora, but i dont like him being back" she whispered, fear in her voice

"hey its ok kairi" i urged, she shook her head, i hugged her to me and she burried her head in my chest and cried softly "he wont do it again, i promise kairi, im stronger now" i said calmly

"but so will he be, its been four years why now?" she sobbed, i continued to hug her close

"i dont know kairi, but i have a sinking feeling it has something to do with us" i said, worried, she brung her head from my chest, her eyes were slightly red

"how so?" she asked, her voice breaking slightly

"cos after you ran of for the second time, i beat seifer and hayner up and said came to talk to me, and he hasnt changed" i explained carfully, kairis eyes became frigtful

"oh god what are we gonna do?" she sobbed, i pushed her head onto my shoulder

"i dont know, but he wont do it again" i growled

"is he still as hot?" she asked/sobbed, i smiled softly at her

"more so" i sighed, she shook her head

"what are we gonna do?" she sighed, wiping her eyes on her top, i shrugged

"i dont know kairi, i really dont" i sighed

"how we gonna explain it to riku and that?" kairi asked

"im betting axel and roxas are doing that for us" i sighed, she nodded

"rikus gonna fuckin flip" she smiled, i chuckled

"i know this" i smiled

"im glad your happy sora" she smiled

"i am, now we need to get you happy" i smiled

"well for that saix needs to leave" she sighed, i hugged her tightly

"ill protect us kairi, he wont hurt us like that ever again" i promised, she nodded and pulled out the hug

"i know sora, youve grown so much stronger because of it, i havent im still weak" she whispered

"hey now your not weak, noone weak could have lex" i smirked, kairi giggled

"true but i am sora" she sighed

"youll get stronger through time" i smiled "i didnt get strong over night it took time" i explained kairi nodded

"how did you do it?" she asked, i sighed

"lots and lots of thinking about it, each time id deal with it a little better" i explained "im mean yeah when i first saw him i shitted bricks but ill get better by thinking it over and it does, it gets better and you get stronger from it" i added, kairi nodded

"so it takes time to get stronger?" she asked

"yeah" i smiled, considering how kairi has acted lately, shes so fragile and vulnerable

"well lets see how long it is before saix starts screwing around with us" kairi sighed, i nodded and stood up, bringing kairi with mine

"like i said i wont let him hurt us like that ever ever again" i smiled, kairi nodded, we both looked back to where we were earlier to see them all sat on the grass in a small circle, me and kairi took a deep breath before walking over slowly

"you sure about this sora?" kairi asked

"about what?" i asked

"them knowing?" she whispered

"we shall have to see, im not sure if axel and roxas told them, but if they did what do you want to do?" i asked kairi sighed

"i dont know sora, you, me, roxas and axel are the only people who knew what happened, including saix, and someone else knowing after all this time scares me, i dont know how they will react and that scares me" kairi explained, i nodded

"i know how you feel kairi, im scared about them knowing, but we cant hide this from them" i sighed

"i know sora" she sighed

"itll be ok, i promise" i smiled, kairi nodded and we picked up the pace as we neared the group of friends, they hadnt noticed us until we were in ear shot, they all turned to us, roxas and axel still had pained eyes, but everyone else was curious, so axel and roxas had kept shut, roxas ran up to us before we got to them, he pulled us both into a hug

"we didnt say 1 word about it and we wont til you say its ok" roxas whispered

"thankyou roxas and im so sorry about all thats happened" kairi whispered, roxas nodded and pulled back, he walked with us to the group, kairi gulped and i saw why, saix was still watching, i dropped my gaze, a cold shiver shot down my spine, me and kairi silently sat down, kairi was clinging to my slightly, my arm around her shoulder, axel was glaring at saix, zexion and demyx were looking at axel in confusion and riku just looked shock

"so whats happened?" riku asked softly, i felt kairi gulp, axel turned from his glaring war with saix and faced us, he reached over and patted my shoulder, a soft smile on his face, i took a deep breath as i allowed all the memories to flood my head, i closed my eyes to block the tears that screamed to leak from my eyes, once i waas sure i could handle it, i opened my eyes, my eyes were still watery slightly, everyone looked sad and curious, axel and roxas looked pained again, kairi was crying softly, i rubbed her back

"what happened to you both?" zexion asked softly, i sighed shakily

"this is hard for me and kairi to talk about so please be patient with us" i muttered shakily, everyone had a scared look in there eyes but nodded, the reason only axel and roxas know about it is because riku hadnt moved here yet and i never talked to demyx or zexion, so them three didnt know, but axel and roxas did, axels my best friends and roxas is my brother and both of the found us after it, and of course cloud and seph know

"ok take your time" demyx said softly, kairi looked up at me, her eyes scared and fearful, i opened my mouth to speak but i stopped once my phone buzzed, i pulled it out and opened it, it was a message from an unknown number, i opened it and read it to myself, kairi read it over my shoulder

'i wouldnt tell anyone you two or i may be inclined to do it again, and you know how i love to watch you both squirm, bleed and scream, your both very good fun, so unless you want another taste of it, which im sure you wouldnt like, but i would thats for sure, id would keep quiet, and if you do talk i know about it, and this time though, i wont let you run, so behave my little squirmers and dont dissapoint me, id would 'hate' to have to do it again to you both, all my love saix xx'

kairi had clung tighter to me, both our heads turned to where saix stood and he waved at us, using the same smile he used that night, i shut my phone and put it back in my pocket, i was aware i was crying badly, same as kairi, i was aware that we were both shaking, i was aware how paniced demyx, zexion and riku looked, i was aware how worried axel and roxas were and i was aware that me and kairi were in trouble 


	10. Chapter 10

saix had just walked of and me and kairi we in a state that was for sure, i couldnt hear anything other than my rapid breathing and my heart beating, axel and roxas were shit worried, riku, zexion and demyx were paniced beyond belief, kairi was in the same state as me, crying badly, skaing, rapid breathin and curled agaisnt me, i was curled against her

"you to should go home" axel ordered, me and kairi looked over to him, he was nodding softly, roxas was to

"yeah" roxas muttered

"what the hells happening?" demyx demanded, me and kairi shook our heads violently, noone could know or he will come for us again, and we dont want that, we really dont

"go" roxas whispered, me and kairi nodded, i stood up and helped her up, she clung to me, and i to her, we took a final glance at everyone, roxas and axel were still pained eye but they knew what they were doin, and riku, demyx and zexion were beyond shit worried now, riku opened his mouth to protest, but the glare that roxas gave him silenced him, me and kairi slowly walked of the field and out the school grounds

"what are we gonna do sora?" she whispered, we had managed to calm down slightly, we were both breathing rapidly but the crying and shaking had stopped now

"i dont know kairi" i whispered back, we were walking slowly, we were going to mine, where we would be at least a little bit safer

"im scared shittless sora" kairi whispered, i know kairi believe me i know

"i know kairi i am too" i whispered, i had the worst out of it, i was his favorite, i shivered as i remember him calling it me

"your remembering arent you?" kairi asked carfully

"yeah" i shivered, she rubbed my back soothingly

"which bit?" she asked

"the 'favorite' bit" i shivered, i felt her shiver

"i wish i was stronger then it wouldnt of happened as badly" kairi muttered

"its in the past now" i sighed

"yeah but out pasts come back to get us, what are we gonna do?" kairi asked, i heard a stone skip behind us

"i dont know kairi" i whispered, i pulled my house key out my pocket and put it in her hand "do you remember where i live?" i whispered

"of course" she whispered back, i released her

"then run!" i urged in whispered, i heard another stone click behind me, kairi heard it to, she nodded and ran, ive never seen her run so fast, i gulped and continued walking, im not sure if its even saix, but im taking no chances, they were right behind me now, i shivered when they brushed past me, i looked up and smiled slightly, it wasnt saix it was some dude, he had long black hair, tied into a ponytail, and an eyepatch on, he walked straight past me, he was listening to his music, i breathed deeply and relaxed slightly, i was nearly home, infact it was on this road were kairi and those 3 came for me, i smirked, even though i got beaten to a pulp it was a good day "maybe in just being paranoid" i chuckled coldly, the next thing i know is im pinned against a wall, in an alley, both my arms above my head, i opened my eyes and met his orange eyes and that 'x' scar, he smirked and i shivered

"its been to long long sora" saix purred, his face inches from mine, i gulped and began to shake again

"you said you changed" i muttered shakily, saix chuckled darkly

"i have but seeing you and kairi threw that out the window" saix smirked, i gulped

"leave us alone!" i growled, i was trying to get him of me, but it wasnt working, my moment of braveness brought something to my attention i forgot, saixs eyes clouded over

"oh sora, you never did understand did you" saix purred, my eyes widened "your courage and anger was always what turned me on about you" saix smiled, licking his lips, i shivered and pushed myself against the wall, wishing it would swallow me whole and get me away from saix, i felt sick i was so fucking scared, he tilted his head and ran his nose along my neck, i shivered as he pulled on my earlobe, my eyes watered

"why us?" i sobbed, saix smiled against my skin

"you were both such opposites then to what you are now, one was so sweet and caring, the other had an anger quicker than lightening, you were both to pure, i had to be the one to taint you both, but what can i say im addicted now" saix explained, i shivered and gulped as he bit my neck, i yelped, but his hand covered my mouth, he bit and marked my neck as my eyes watered "hmmm you still taste good even after being beaten up" saix smirked and removed his hand from my mouth "who destroyed your lovely profile?" saix asked, his hand trailing down my chest, his finger hooking round the bottom of my top and gently pulling it up, i felt lightheaded and so sick "ouch" saix muttered, tracing his finger over my brusied stomach, his hand was icey cold, like him himself "well? i asked a question sora" saix purred, his eyes locking with mine, i shivered and he rested his hand on my chest

"no of your buisness" i stuttered, saix smirked

"oh but it is, keep in mind i have to look at this, so who did it?" saix purred, his orange eyes were clouded and sly, i gulped, he trailed his hand down my chest and stomach and rested it on my pelvis, a few tears escaped my eyes, saix chuckled and locked his lips with mine, i threw my head back, wacking it on the the wall, i gritted my teeth but it got his lips of mine, saix chuckled "fisety" saix purred, he held my face against the wall and kissed me again, i couldnt move his grip was to strong, i just stood still and didnt respond, saix forced my lips open and dived hs tounge into my mouth, i shut my eyes tightly as saix invaded my mouth, i felt him pull away, i slowly opened my eyes and saix was smirking at me, i shivered as saix hooked his finger aroung the rim of my trousers, my eyes watered

"no" i pleaded, saix smirked, he unhooked his finger and held it under my chin, forcing me to look up and look at him

"now why would i listen to you this time round, when i didnt listen the first time round?" he whispered darkly, i shivered again, i was crying now, i didnt want him to do it again, his hand trailed down my neck, chest and stomach and hooked on my trousers, i sobbed and saix covered my mouth with his lips, i yelped and he stuck his tounge in my mouth, i shut my eyes tightly, my hands that were above my head were losing feeling from being there so long, i shrieked when he slid his hand down my pants, i shook my head violently, saix pulled of my lips and out my trousers, i glared at him through the tears, he just smirked before punching me sqaure in the stomach, i scream and doubled over, saix released my hands and let me fall to the floor, he just laughed at my pain and suffering, i was in double the pain i should of been in "you never were smart" saix chuckled, he bent over and gripped me around my neck, i gasped as he picked my up and pinned me back against the wall by my neck, i gasped for air as he tightened his hold on me, he smirked at my, i was squirming against his hold, saix just laughed, he let me go and i feel, knees first, i screamed from the pain, and i cried harder, saix climbed ontop of me and pinned me to the ground, both my arms above my head "hmm you arent fightin me as much as last time" saix purred as he kissed dwon my neck, i whimmpered and shivered as he ran his hand under my top, he bit my neck again, i yelped, i felt him chuckle against my skin, his hand traveled southwards

"no" i begged, saix smirked, his hand trailing around the rim of my trousers, i felt him undo my belt, i shook my head violently "NO!" i screamed before kicking him off me, i crawled away from him and into a corner, i was shaking badly, shivering badly and if i didnt get out of here soon i was gonna get raped agin or pass out, either i dont need, saix growled, blood trickling down his chin, my eyes widened as i realised i was in for it now, remember how i said lex was one of the strongest boy in my school, so is saix, and he knows my weak points, i quickly re-fastened my belt and crawled into the corner, saix stood up and glared down on me, i shivered

"see sora now youve annoyed me and trapped yourself in a corner" saix said deathly calm, i shivered at the tone

"if you come closer ill scream and attract attention" i warned weakly, saix laughed and that scared me

"scream sora i dont care ill still take ya" saix promised darkly, i shivered more than i already was, saix smirked at me and walked closer slowly, i needed to get out of here and quick, i was far to lightheaded now, i can bearly think straight, i need to get out of here "not gonna hold true to your threat" saix chuckled before kicking me in the stomach, i gasped and curled into a ball, i felt the dakness grip me, i felt dizzy, theres no way im getting out now, i just i pass out before it begins "im gonna enjoy this" saix smirked as he pinned me again, my eyes rolled to the back of my head, the last thing i felt was my trousers being pulled down, thats when i blacked out 


	11. Chapter 11

"sora!" who is that? darkness stole me again...

...i was warm, comfortable and what felt to be safe, my body felt numb, what happened after i passed out? the last thing i remember was saix had pinned me in the alley...oh yes i remember why i blacked out, i slowly opened my eyes, scared to see my surroundings, once my eyes were open i realsied i was in my room, so someone had found me, but when and how? i reached over to my light and switched it on, i still felt sick slightly, i looked at my clock, it was 8:00pm, so nearly 7 hours ago then, have i slept that long? or did i stay passed out that long? i sat up and got a terrible pain through me, so saix had fucked me when i passed out, i felt sick again, only like actually sick, i climbed out my bed and rushed into my bathroom, threw my head over the toilet and threw up, once i felt like i was fine again, i stood up on my wobbley legs and using the sink for support, i quickly drank from it, i looked in the mirror and shivered, on my neck were sevral new brusies that saixs lips had left on my skin, i shivered, i grabbed my dressing gown and wrapped it around me tightly before climbing back to my bed, i sat in the corner of my bed and curled up, i wrapped myself in my quilt as i began to shake, how could he do that to me again? and when i was freaking un-conscious? i shook my head as my eyes watered

"i wont cry" i whispered "i wont give that bastard the satisfaction" i whispered, i curled myself up tighter, my phone buzzed, it was on the cabinet beside my bed, i carfully reached over for it, i had 3 messages, the first was from kairi

(K) sora where are you? im worried

the second was cloud

(C) sora? where the fuck are you? your seriously scarying the shit outta me and seph please answer

the thrid was from riku

(R) hey sora, i hope your ok? i came by your house earlier but cloud said you werent in, what happened at lunch? ive never seen you so scared? text back luv ya xx

i smiled, i would tell you riku i really would, but what would you think of me? what would everyone think of me? and what would saix do? that thought sent a shiver down my back, and bile to rise into my throat, i swallowed it back down and shivered, i put my phone back on the cabinet and wrapped my quilt tigher around me, i was breathing carfully and slowly, my phone buzzed again, i picked it up, someone was ringing me, i placed it to my ear

"hello?" i said quietly

"hey sora" came riku voice, i smiled

"hey i just got your text" i said quietly

"oh ok erm look open your window a second" riku said calmly, i became confused, i climbed out my bed and headed to my window, i looked down and saw riku waving at the bottom, i hung up my phone and opened my window

"what are you doing?" i asked shakily, i didnt feel strong enough to stand up yet, so i used the window ledge for support

"i needed to know you were ok, and down a phone you can lie" riku smirked, i nodded "and i know your not ok" riku said calmly

"i know it to" i sighed, riku nodded

"stand back" riku said, i nodded and wobbled back to my bed, i wrapped myself in my quilt again, making sure to cover up my neck, i looked at the window and waited from riku to climb in, what am i gonna say to him? i cant tell him? hell think im as filthy as i feel, i saw rikus hands grip the ledge before pulling himself into my room, he smiled cockly before closing the window

"shut the curtians please" i whispered, riku nodded and shut them, i gulped as he slowly walked over to me, he sat on the edge of the bed near me

"ok sora whats happened?" he asked quietly, i shook my head, i cant tell him, i burried my head in my quilt as tears escaped my eyes, i heard my bed shuffle and gain in weight, i felt riku wrap his arm around me "please sora it killed me seeing you like that at lunch, i didnt know what was up with you or kairi" riku pleaded, i shook my head slightly and raised my head from my quilt, keeping it around my neck though, my tears had stopped now, so i probably had slightly red eyes

"i cant riku" i whispered shakily "i want to tell you...but i just cant" i sighed, i burried my head in my quilt again, i heard riku sigh, he rubbed my back soothingly, i brought my head out my quilt, i loosened it slightly and turned to riku "im sorry" i whispered

"its ok, ill wait til your ready" riku smiled, i nodded

"thankyou" i sighed, resting my head on his shoulder, riku chuckled quietly

"erm sora can i ask somthing?" riku asked curiously, i looked up at him

"erm sure" i said calmly, i was scared what he was gonna asked, he stretched his free hand over and pulled the quilt down that was covering my neck, my eyes watered

"where did you get these?" riku asked calmly, running his fingers over them, i shivered, i didnt want riku touching anywhere saix had, i didnt want riku to taint, and so i began to cry, rikus eyes became shocked but he didnt push me away, he just held me close

"im sorry riku, i wasnt stronger enough" i sobbed "i wasnt strong enough" i sobbed, riku just looked at me in shock

"what do you mean by that sora?" riku asked

"what he means was a few years ago saix hurt him" came someone elses voice, me and riku turned to the door to see cloud stood there, eyes pained

"hurt as in...?" riku asked

"raped repeatedly, beaten and kiddnapped" cloud explained sadly, as he walked in and closed the door behind him

"s'cuse me!" riku asked shocked and outraged, cloud sat on the bed and montioned me to come to him, i crawled over and he hugged me tightly, cloud was more of a mother figure than a brother, sounds twisted i know but he is, sephs like a dad to me too

"ill explain for the begining shall i?" cloud asked, he looked at me and i nodded, riku looked worried "4 years ago saix began to take intrest in 2 students in your school, one was sora, the other was kairi, he befriended them and sora and kairi became close to him, and trusted him dearly, but one night he had decided to destroy them both for his sick pleasures, they both vanished that night, 2 weeks later axel and roxas had found them both on the street, battered, raped and blooded, took weeks of thearpy to sort out, this is why sora is so protective of roxas, he doesnt want it to happen to him" cloud explained, i felt sick again, bile rose up my throat, i swallowed it down, riku looked horrified

"and thats why you reacted like that at lunch?" riku asked softly, i nodded

"thats not all, as you know axel had told kairi and me to come home did he?" i asked shakily, cloud rubbed my arm soothingly, riku nodded "well we did, i heard someone behind us so i told kairi to run ahead, it wasnt saix that time, but the moment my guard slipped he had me pinned in an alley, thats how i got these" i said shakily, running my finger along my new marks "i dont remember much after that, the last thing i can remember was..."i trailed of as i shuddered, i hid my chest in clouds chest

"you get the picture riku, me and seph got worried when sora didnt come home, we found him in the alley, he was the same again when it happened the last time, seph carried him home whilst i tried to find the bastard, but seph dragged me home, we found sora at 6:00pm" cloud explained calmly "so hed been un-conscious for about 5 hours when we found him" cloud growled

"just to say i passed out before he did owt other than the bites" i shaked

"disgusting bastard" cloud snarled, i was breathing deeply, i dared a look at riku, his head was in his hands

"im sorry riku i shouldnt of said anything" i muttered, riku head snapped up and he looked at me shock

"no sora! it ok im just trying to remain calm so i dont go and kill the dirty bastard" riku explained with a growl, i shook my head

"ill leave you both, sora yell if you need us" cloud said softly i nodded and quickly hugged him tightly before he left the room, the moment the door shut i was in rikus arms, my head was burried in his chest, and his was in my hair

"i bet you think im filthy now huh?" i whispered into riku chest, his amrs tightened around me

"never sora, never never ever could i think of you because of something like that" riku whispered, kissing my hair "ill get the bastard just you wait and see" riku growled, i shook my head

"please dont riku" i whispered, i may not have been looking at him, but i know he was shocked

"wha! why!" riku asked shocked

"cos he sent me a text earlier and said that if me or kairi told anyone hed come get us again, im stronger than kairi so i can manage this, but if he does it to her again, itll destroy her completely and i dont think shell survive it" i explained calmly, riku nodded

"ok sora but we have to do something right?" riku muttered

"your right we do, but saix is smart, very smart, more so than zexion" i explained, and zexion a genius, but so saix, but in all the wrong areas

"what can we do then?" riku muttered, i shrugged, what could we do against a sick and twisted genius?

"well maybe i could help" came axels voice, his head was stuck in the door

"is everyone gonna just pop up?" riku chuckled, i faint smile appeared on my lips

"how?" i asked

"well you know my brother reno?" axel asked, ahh reno, he also helped that day 4 years ago, hes a good guy, hes 22 and lives with just axel

"yeah hard to forget him" i said small amount of humor in my voice

"well since that day, hes been training to be a cop, and if you can hang in there for maybe a month, reno can arrest him like that" axel smirked, clicking his fingers when he said that, i smiled

"you sure he wont mind?" i asked, axel shook his head

"sora your like family, reno did it to put the twisted fuck in jail and with all the evidence hes going down" axel smiled, i nodded

"thanks ax" i said calmly, he nodded

"hows rox?" i asked

"furious and scared, seeing you like that scares the shit out of us all sora" axel sighed, i nodded

"i thought i was stronger than before, i thought maybe i had a chance, i was so stupid" i sighed

"you tried and thats all that matters and im sure axel and everyone will agree when i say this, but saix isnt going to get you or kairi again" riku promised, axel nodded in agreement, i smiled

"thanks guys, i hope this works, i may be strong but if i have to go through it once more..."i trailed of, allowing them to work it out, ill either end in a padded room and ill be in a small wodden box, i cant stand it at 2 times, 3 times and ill be gone i swear

"it wont happen, i wont allow it" riku growled

"none of us will" axel promised, i nodded

"ok" i yawned

"go to sleep sora, your perfectly safe" riku smiled

"you dont have to stay" i yawned, thats a lie i feel safe in rikus arms

"until that bastards gone im taking no chances" riku growled, axel chuckled

"ok" i yawned "night night" i sighed as i layed against riku

"night sora" riku whispered, kissing my forhead, i smiled and allowed the darkness to steal me away into a dark, dreamless sleep 


	12. Chapter 12

i opened my eyes slowly, my whole body ached, reminding me what happened yesterday, i sighed as my vision cleared, i knew i was on rikus chest as i was feeling it rise and fall with his even breathing, i just listened to it, it was so calming, it almost made me forget what was happening, i closed my eyes when i felt riku move his hand to my back, gently running his hand up and down my spine, i couldnt help the smile that spread across my face, of the blush as i just realised my face was on his chest, which felt bare as i could feel his skin

"why you blushing?" riku whispered, i opened my eyes and confirmed i was on rikus bare chest, i tilted my head up to my boyfriend, who was smiling softly at me

"your topless" i whispered, riku chuckled and kissed my head

"that a problem?" riku asked, humour in his voice

"no just a sight im used to seein in a morning" i smiled, riku chuckled, i sat up and got a horrible pain through me, i didnt let it show though, riku sat up to, wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his head on my shoulder

"you going to school or not?" riku asked

"im going, im not going to look weak" i whispered, i felt riku nod before he kissed my cheek, i climbed out of bed and found i was finding it hard to walk, i felt rikus hands on my waist

"sora you ok? you wobbling all over" riku asked worriedly

"guess he got me better than i thought" i whispered, riku growled

"get dressed sora" riku smiled, i nodded and grabbed some cloths, plain black top and blue jeans, riku wore a black zip tank top with a yellow waistcoat thing and blue baggy jeans (kingdom hearts 2 outfit) he walked over to me and kissed my fore head before picking me up bridal style, i yelped in suprise, riku just chuckled

"put me down riku" i whispered, humour in my voice, riku smirked

"nope you cant walk so im carrying you" riku smiled, i burried my head in his neck

"your an idiot" i chuckled, i felt riku chuckle

"but im your idiot" riku said happily, i looked up at him

"chessy but so true" i smiled before gently kissing his lips, riku smirked and pulled away "nothing about the pain to anyone" i ordered

"ok" riku smiled and he began to carry me out my room and downstairs

"put me down you overcaring fool" i ordered, trying to keep the humour out my voice, cloud just raised and eyebrow at us "cloud tell him hes carrying me" i moaned to my brother, cloud just chuckled

"your old enough to fight your own battles" cloud smiled, i pouted, riku sat down, me in his lap, i playfully slapped him, his eyes were still playing along

"cant help worryin" riku smiled, i rolled my eyes

"so im guessing your going to school today huh?" cloud asked calmly

"yeah im not looking weak" i explained, cloud nodded

"i understand just dont go anywhere alone ok?" cloud asked

"i dont think riku will let me" i smiled, poking my silver haired boyfriend, riku just chuckled

"hes not getting hurt again" riku promised, cloud nodded, i noticed my brother wasnt here

"weres rox?" i asked

"he stayed at axel, hes teffired sora" cloud explained, i sighed

"hes not the only one, me and kairi are to" i sighed, cloud nodded and riku kissed my temple, we heard footsteps coming downstairs, so thats seph, seph walked into the kitchen in a white, baggy top and black combats

"morning all" he yawned before kissing cloud deeply, i rolled my eyes "how you feeling sora?" seph asked

"could be better, could be worse" i explained, i didnt like lying to them but i didnt want them to worry

"ok so your going to school?" seph asked, i nodded "ok just remember to s.i.n.g" seph smiled, i rolled my eyes, seph and his silly way to remember how to fight of attackers, S- solar plexus I- instep N- nose G- groin

"come on lets go" i said calmly, riku gave me a cautious look but nodded, i climbed of riku and stood up normally, ignoring the pain that shot through me, i carfully walked out the kitchen, grabbing my bag and leaving the house, once i was out, rikus arm was around my waist supporting me

"you sure bout this?" riku asked, worry in his voice, i nodded

"im sure" i smiled, riku nodded and we began to walk to school, i heard fast footsteps behind me before havin another pair of arms wrap around my waist and someone burry there head in my back

"oh sora im so sorry i shouldnt of left you" came a sad voice, i sighed, it was kairi, i looked up and riku and he smiled and nodded before removing her arm, i could stand still just fine, i turned around and hugged her tightly

"id rather it was me than you" i sighed, kairi sniffled, so she was crying aswell "im fine kairi honestly" riku threw me a 'yeah right' look but kairis head was in my chest so she missed it

"are you sure?" she asked, her head still in my chest, i tapped her shoulder, demanding her attention, she looked up, she had no makeup one and was wearing a pink tshirt and lose jeans, the old kairi, i smiled at her, she smiled a watery smile back before something caught my eyes, today was a beautiful day and kairi had a scarf on, i raised an eyebrow and gently lifted my hand to the scarf, kairis had stopped me, her eyes had watered more and she was pleading silently with me not to pull it down, i nodded, she released me "hey riku" she said calmly

"hey kairi how you feelin?" riku asked, his arm around my waist again

"better but im terrifed" kairi sighed, i nodded

"come on lets go, i need to sit down" i sighed, riku and kairi nodded and we began walking to school again, i was still wondering why kairi had a scarf on, ill find out, mark my words, and it had best not be what i think, school was in sight, at the gates were demyx and zexion, looking at us carfully "do they know?" i whispered, riku and kairi shook there heads, i sighed and leaned against riku, zexion and demyx walked over, we stopped and met the helfway, demyxs eyes were pained, he gently hugged me, i raised an eyebrow as i hugged him back "ok whats up?" i asked, demyx pulled back and turned to zexion, who sighed

"we erm may have figured out why you and kairi reacted yesterday, were just hoping we got it wrong" zexion explained, i glanced at kairi, she was looking at me, worry in her eyes, i mean yes when it happened there was a rumour but thats it, noone believed it

"erm ok then" i muttered "what do you think?" i asked, i was dreading the answer, riku was rubbing my back calmingly

"erm in the lounge" zexion suggested, i nodded happily, i needed to sit down, we walked in silence through the yard and into school and to our lounge, it was empty so me, riku, kairi, zexion and demyx walked in and sat down, i was between rikus legs, kairi was beside me, demyx and zexion were across from us

"ok then" i said calmly, zexion nodded

"well we figured it involved saix as when you saw him you reacted badly is that bit right?" zexion asked

"it is" kairi whispered, her hand gripping mine tightly, i was gripping it to, have they really worked it out, zexion was struggling to talk, which is a new on for him

"was that rumour 4 years ago true" demyx blurted out, mine and kairis bodies tightnened, same as rikus "the one were you and kairi were kidnapped by saix for those 2 weeks and he..."he trailed of "raped you" he said in a whisper, i shut my eyes for a moment, kairi did the same as the memories crashed down on us alover again, i shivered slightly, and riku kissed my head, i opened my eyes and saw demyx and zexion looking pained

"its true" i whispered, demyx shook his head

"i thought it was a lie" demyx whispered

"everyone did" i whispered, i was struggling to raise my voice

"you ok sora?" riku whispered, i nodded, the pain in my lower was killing me

"just in pain" i sighed, zexion and demyxs heads turned to me, eyes wondering over my pain, i shook my head an shivered, kairi squeezed my hand comfortingly

"he got sora again yesterday" riku explained, a growl clear in his voice, demyx gasped and hurried over and hugged me gently, he was so comforting sometimes

"poor you" zexion said sadly, demyx pulled back and returned to zexions side

"im fine honestly" i lied smoothly

"if you say so" demyx sighed, i nodded, i turned to kairi, she was breathing slowly

"kairi i need a word a second" i asked, kairi looked at me and nodded, i stood up and pulled kairi into the far corner of the room, i lifted my hand to her scarf, she stopped me again "please kairi" i whispered, she gulped and released my hand, i pulled the scarf of, and sighed, on her neck were sevral bruises, same to me "when did he get you?" i whispered

"yesterday" she said shakily

"what time?" i asked

"about 4ish, i had just left yours" she explained, i sighed and hugged her tightly to me, she clung to me

"ill kill him, i swear i will" i growled as my anger flashed out, i pulled back from the hug and walked past her to the door

"where you going sora?" riku asked

"im gonna kill him" i growled, my hands were in fists by my side, even my potted hands pain was baerly noticable

"why?" riku asked, i turned from the door

"cos he got kairi" i growled, everyone looked at kairi, who pulled down her scarf, confirming it, i turned again and banged into someone

"hey sora you ok buddy?" axel asked, his eyes worried, roxas was at his side, my eyes locked with roxass and he hugged me tightly and brokedown on my shoulder, i looked up at axel who had pained eyes

"im ok roxas i swear" i said calmly

"your lying" roxas growled, i smirked

"im not i swear" i smiled, roxas looked at me, his eyes watery

"you best be" he sighed as he hugged axel

"now if you dont mind i have someone i need to kill" i said deathly calm, axel and roxas raised an eyebrow

"why?" axel asked, i looked at kairi and motioned her to come closer, i pulled down her scarf and roxas gasped and axels eyes widened

"thats why! he got her to and im gonna kill him myself" i growled

"sora relax" riku said calmly, his arms wrapping around my waist, i spun round and burried my head in his chest, my eyes watered

"i cant even protect kairi im totally usless" i whimmpered, riku kissed my head and rubbed my back, i was going to break down i just know it

"its ok" riku soothed, i shook my head

"im so sick of being scared of everything he does, even when he just looks at me i wanna run and lock myself away, i hate it! i hate him! i hate all this! i just wanna end it all!" i whimmpered, i was having a brakedown, i felt riku pick me up again, but i didnt remove my head from his chest, i felt him sit down and place me in his lap, his arms around me protectivly

"im gonna kill him" riku growled, i gulped

"ill second that" roxas growled, my head shot up and i glared bloody murder at roxas through watery eyes

"not a chance in hell am i letting you anywere near him" i growled furiously at roxas, he looked taken back by my sudden mood swing "none of you are going after him cos if anyone is its going to be me!" i warned, water still in my eyes and falling down my cheeks, riku gentle pulled my head back to his chest and i just layed against his chest, i closed my eyes and listened to rikus heartbeat, it was soothing

"calm down love" riku whispered against my hair, i sighed

"i cant im just so...so...fucked up" i sighed, riku rubbed my arm, i looked around the room, everyone looked worried and concerned, kaira was laying down on the couch, her eyes closed and level breathing, so she was alseep, good, i didnt look at riku, i couldnt see his eyes, my eyes just looked around the room but froze on the door as i saw saix smirking in at me, i dropped my gaze but i felt my anger boil inside of me, i never wanted to punch someone so much in my life, hes fucked me about long enough now, i felt my body tighten "goin to toliet be right back" i said quietly before standing up and walking to the door, i opened it and just as i though saix was leaned against the wall, i shut the door and turned to saix, i glared at him, my hands in fists again

"well hello sora, didnt expect to see you or kairi today" saix smiled, a darkly glint in his eyes, i was going to snap at him at this rate

"now listen here saix, you are one seriously twisted up fuck! and i swear you had best leave me and kairi alone!" i growled, saixs eyebrows shot up in shock

"why am i twisted sora?" saix purred, his eyes clouding over, i glared furiously at him

"you fucking raped me while i was unconscious you sick fuck then you leave me in an alley and go for kairi, your sick in the head" i hissed furiously, saix smiled proudly and shrugged, my fists tightened, i ignored the pain in my knuckles and continued to glare at saix

"why thankyou sora ill take it as a compliment" saix smirked, i swear i was going to kill him, i walked into his face

"now listen saix if you dare come after me or kairi again ill fucking show you what it feels like" i growled furiously, saixs eyes filled with shock as he realised i ment what i said, i walked backwards from him

"you big enough to back up those words?" saix smirked, folding his arms over his chest, i growled and punched him square in the face with my non-potted hand, saix stummbled backwards a few steps, gripping his bleeding nose, his eyes wide with shock

"sealed with a punch" i spat, saixs eyebrows shot up in shock, and i swear i saw a flicker of fear in his eys for a moment before he smirked

"ok then sora, here my deal, i wont go for kairi anymore, no promises ill leave you alone though" saix purred, his hand gripping my chin "deal?" saix asked and he released my chin, he held out his hand, i glared at him but to it, sealing the deal

"deal" i growled, saix smirked darkly at me before quickly kissing my lips, which resulted in him getting another punch in the face from me, this time though, i swear i felt the bone break, saix stumbled away from me, gripping his nose, i smirked and crossed my arms at him, he glared at me through watery eyes before walking of, i sighed and leaned against the wall, a smile on my face

"sora you ok?" came a shocked voice, i turned to see xion walking over to me, her eyes wide and shocked, she wore black jeans with a long purple top, around her waist was a black belt with a skull clasp

"im fine why?" i asked, i slid to the floor, not by choice, my leg gave in, xion bent beside me, worry in her eyes

"well erm oh ill just come out with it, i saw and heard all that argumant with saix" xion whispered, i turned to her, my eyes wide with shock

"what!" i asked, xion sighed and sat beside me

"i heard what you said to saix, and how he reacted" xion explained, i sighed and drew my knees up "im sorry sora" she sighed

"no worries" i smiled "ive got him of kairi so its a start i guess" i sighed, xion eyes widened

"kairi? he did it to kairi to?" xion asked, i nodded

"yep" i sighed

"does namine know?" xion asked, i shrugged

"havent a clue, but dont tell her just in case" i pleaded, xion nodded

"you should tell someone sora" xion said calmly, i smirked

"one more month and its sorted dont worry xion, im ok" i smiled, xion nodded and stood up, she offered me and hand, i took it and stood up straight

"well seeing as i think you need a bit of fun you and your gang can come to my bbq bash in 2 weeks if you want, and that includes cloud and seph if they wanna come" xion offered, i smiled and hugged xion

"that would be nice" i sighed happily, xion giggled and released me

"so ill see you there" xion smiled, i nodded and she walked of, i took a deep breath and walked back into the lounge, a smile on my face and alot of explaining to do 


	13. Chapter 13

i walked back into the lounge, everyone was looking at me curiously, then i realised why, i had a huge grin on my face, i know the real reason but ill go with the being invited to the bbq bash, i sat beside riku and linked my hand with his

"is he pregnant or something?" axel chuckled, i turned to him and gave him a 'what the fuck!' look

"what?" riku asked

"hes having right rapid moodswings" axel chuckled, i just rolled my eyes

"what cant i smile?" i smiled, everyones eyebrows shot up, except for kairis, who was still fast asleep

"why are you smiling though?" roxas asked

"ohhhhh well it appears we have all been invited to a bbq bash by xion in 2 weeks" i expalined, part lie, part truth, everyone nodded slowly then smiled "i personally cant wait" i said giddily, everyone chuckled

"well hes better now" demyx smiled, zexion however was looking at me curiously, he knew when people lied, so i knew he would as sooner or later

"so were all invited?" roxas asked

"yep me, you, riku, axel, demyx, zexion, cloud and seph" i explained, everyone nodded

"wait seph and cloud as in your brother and his scary ass boyfriend?" axel asked, shivering at the memory of sephs warning, i chuckled and so did roxas and riku

"yeah the creepy ass boyfriend of my brother who carries a 9 foot long sword and hes anger problems like me and cloud" i chuckled, axels face went slightly paler and everyone burst into laughter, jolting kairi awake, her eyes wide and shocked, we explained to her and she seemed happy to, but then something made roxas piss himself, everyone looked over at him as he rolled on the floor laughing his arse of "what so funny?" i asked, roxas weezed and sat up, his laughing died down

"saix just walked pat and he has a huge fucking plaster on his nose" roxas gasped, i burst into loud laughter, partly because it sounded funny and i know i caused it, everyone followed soon after, even zexion, his eyes were now suspicious

"sora may i talk to you a second?" zexion asked as the laughter died down, i sighed and nodded, i let rikus hand go and left the room, zexion hot on my heels "tell me you didnt give saix that bloody nose?" zexion said calmly

"but then id be lying" i sighed, zexion sighed "look ill explain, i saw him and i snapped ok, im just so sick of being used, but he said he will leave kari alone" i explained

"what about you?" zexion asked, my eyes watered and i turned my head away

"no promises, but i am his favorite" i sighed

"favorite?" zexion asked, i nodded

"when...'it' happened i was his favorite to...youknow" i explained with a sigh, zexion nodded

"oh dear" zexion sighed

"tell me about it" i sighed, zexion shook his head

"not what i ment" zexion muttered, i tilted my head in confusion

"what did you mean then?" i asked, zexion pointed behind me, i gulped as i turned to see riku stood there, his eyebrow up and a shocked expression "you could of told me zexion" i growled, zexion shrugged and walked back into the lounge, leaving me with my boyfriend who had just heard what happened, i sighed and leaned against the wall "go on then" i sighed, i didnt look at riku as i waited for him to have a go, i just layed my head against the wall and closed my eyes, i felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist, my eyes snapped open as i realised i was being hugged, i carfully looked up at riku "what no telling off?" i asked

"im upset that you made yourself the target but atleast you showed saix you can defend yourself and i guess its easier to protect one person at a time" riku explained calmly, i nodded and rested my head against his chest

"i thought youd kill me for sure" i said calmly

"believe me i wanted to but im not going to" riku said calmly, i nodded and wrapped my arms around rikus waist "wanna go for a walk?" riku asked, i smiled up at him and nodded, he released me and linked his hand with mine, i leaned against his shoulder as we walked through the school halls, there were a few students around but not many, my ears picking up on what they were saying, and it was boililng my blood

"he looks so pathetic"

"he so doesnt deserve riku"

"hes not even attractive"

"look how pathetic he is, hes a totaly mess" that last one made me snap, i stop walking and unlinked my hand from rikus, i turned to the voice that said it, an icy glare in my eyes, it was some random girl i havent seen or noticed before, she had long blonde hair and green eyes, she was smaller than me, she was smirking at me

"im pathetic am i?" i asked deathly calm

"course you are look at you" she smirked, her little group of friends giggled, they were in for a shocking yell

"wanna know why im like this?" i asked, again deathly calm

"we already know" she smirked, oh i bet they didnt

"go on and ill tell you if your right" i said calmly

"hello you got beaten up by lexeaus" she giggled

"thats part of it wanna know the rest?" i growled, she smirked

"what else is there to tell? your so pathetic even my rat is stronger looking than you" she smirked, her little group of friends giggled, and me, i snapped, i grabbed the girl by the collar of her top and went into her face, she looked scared

"ok then missy why dont you try being kidnapped for 2 weeks, beaten and raped reapeatedly, left on the streets to die, finally heal and have it happen again, lets see how strong you are then you little piece of shit" i hissed furiously, her eyes widened aswell as her groups and everyone in ear distance

"that was true?" she gasped

"yes! now do you think im pathetic?" i asked, she shook her head and i let her go, aswell as pushing her backwards into the wall, she looked horrified, same as her friends "well gone on take the piss outta me" i growled

"we didnt know were sorry" she muttered, her eyes sorrowful, i sighed

"just think yourself luckly it wasnt you" i warned before walking away, past them and riku and out the door to the field, i just kept walking until i reached the grassy hill of our field, i sat down at the top and sighed, i heard someone sit beside me and wrap there arm around my shoulder, i leaned against there shoulder

"you ok?" came rikus voice, i nodded

"i hate it when people talk about me like that when they havent a fucking clue what ive been through" i sighed, opening my eyes, i felt riku nod

"i know sora" riku sighed, rubbing my back soothingly, today wasnt going to be a good day, i can tell "what do you wanna do then?" riku asked, i shrugged, i didnt care

"i dont care" i sighed, riku nodded and just held me close, humming slightly, i sighed and began to sing a song i had wrote a while ago, when it first happened

'If you feel so empty So used up, so let down If you feel so angry So ripped off so stepped on You're not the only one Refusing to back down You're not the only one So get up'

'Let's start a riot, a riot Let's start a riot Let's start a riot, a riot Let's start a riot'

'If you feel so filthy So dirty so fucked up If you feel so walked on So painful so pissed off You're not the only one Refusing to go down You're not the only one So get up'

'Let's start a riot, a riot Let's start a riot Let's start a riot, a riot Let's start a riot'

'If you feel so filthy So dirty so fucked up If you feel so walked on'

'You're not the only one Refusing to go down You're not the only one So get up'

'If you feel so empty So used up, so let down If you feel so angry Just get up'

'Let's start a riot, a riot Let's start a riot Let's start a riot, a riot Let's start a riot'

i sighed as i finished singing it, i just looked up at riku, his eyes were looking into the distance, but i could see the pain in them as he realised what this song was about

"that was the first song i ever wrote" i explained, riku turned to me and nodded "it was because of what happened 4 years ago that i began to write and play" i explained, riku hugged me too him

"i dont care id give anything to have stopped it happening to you" riku whispered, i nodded

"i would too, believe me i would" i sighed, i wanted to change the mood, it was to dark and depressing, and i had enough of that to be honest "wanna know something?" i asked, riku pulled back and nodded "when i first saw you i pretty much fell for you then" i smiled, riku smiled

"how so?" riku asked curiously, i felt my cheeks heat up

"well when i saw you walk into the school you seemed to walk so confidently but at the same time so cautious, like you knew everything was fine but you werent 100% sure, your hair was so unusual, but i noticed how the sun shined on it, it reminded me of water under moonlight, and your eyes could rival any precious stone...you were just beautiful" i explained, my cheeks heating up more and more as i went, riku was blushing slightly "but what was scary at the time when i saw you i wasnt gay, it scared me that i noticed so much about you, but i quickly got over it and decided to become your friend as i thought you had noone here" i explained

"yeah i remember you came to me and said hi in a tiny voice, i smiled and then you fainted, i thought i killed you or something" riku chuckled, i did to

"well the reason i fainted was because i had been struggling to eat and sleep that and you smile was dazzling" i explaiend with a small smile, riku chuckled and kissed my forhead

"i thought you died or something, i shit myself" riku chuckled, i smiled "you dont remember how you got to the nurses office do you?" riku asked curiously

"nope not a friggin clue and noone told me" i grummbled but then smiled as i turned to my boyfriend "riku tell me please?" i pleaded, pulling a puppy dog look, rikus eyes widened and his eyes fogged slightly, i gulped and stopped

"well erm i basically picked you up" riku chuckled, the next thing i knew i was in his arms, bridal style, and he was stood up, i chuckled slightly "and i carried you to the nurses office" riku smiled, spinning me around, i laughed and clung to him tightly as he spun me round and round, once he stopped i smiled up at him and kissed his lips, he responded lovingly, he pulled away and placed his forhead against mine "your so cute" riku smiled, i blushed and smiled back

"what did you think of me?" i asked quietly, riku chuckled and kissed my nose

"well i didnt notice you when i actually walked in" riku started as he slowly sat down again, still not releasing me, i sat in his lap again "but when you decided to say hi i noticed how you bounced when you walked, same with your brown spikes, your eyes were what caught me most, they were so wide and bright, like endless pools of sapphires, they just...caught me and ive been trapped ever since" riku explained with a chuckle, i blushed at his comments

"thanks" i whispered shyly, riku chuckled

"your welcome" riku smiled as he kissed my hair

"i love you" i whispered, riku tilted my head towards his and smiled

"as i love you" he smiled before kissing me deeply, showing all his love, i responded happily, i wrapped my arms around his neck before turning myself around and straddling him, my hands on his neck, and his gripping my sides, his tounge slid along my lips and i opened willingly and his tounge dipped into my mouth, i moaned slightly, i pulled away as i needed to breath, i opened my eyes and they locked with rikus slightly clouded teal ones, he was breathing slightly heavily, same as me

"i think thats the best kiss yet" i said slightly breathlessly, riku smiled and kissed me again, i was in total heaven, and in 2 weeks is going to be fun 


	14. Chapter 14

2 WEEKS LATER

i was rushing around like the mad hatter, the bbq bash was today and i have no idea whats happening, im currenly wearing some baggy black combats with a black music top with a mindless self indulgence jacket on, on its back it said 'noone is safe', and a pair of allstar converse, i looked badass, and even better now i have no pot on, it was removed yesterday, im so fucking happy, i took a deep breath, i was so giddy

"you ok sora your bouncing on the spot?" roxas chuckled, i turned to my baby brother and smiled, he was wearing a blue top with a checkered jacket over it and a pair baggy blue jeans with some trainers

"im looking forward to it but i have no idea when were ment to go" i chuckled, roxas rolled his eyes

"have you checked your phone?" roxas asked, i shook my head and went to my phone, it had a message i opened it, it was from xion

'come for 2 and stay till late :) x'

"oh ok" i smirked "i now know its ok" i chuckled as i ruffled roxass hair, he smiled

"you 2 ready?" came sephs voice from downstairs, me and roxas chuckled before walking downstairs to see cloud and seph in a embrace, sephs arms were around clouds waist and cloud was leaning against seph, both smiling at us, seph was in black jeans and a white top, no sword im guessing that cloud warned him already, cloud was in a short sleeved blue top with blue jeans

"ill take it as a yes" cloud smiled, me and roxas nodded

"so everyone is coming here then were going?" roxas asked

"thats the plan" i smiled, i quickly glance at the clock it was 1:15, i shrugged and sat in the livingroom, i couldnt wait til the bbq bash for sevral reasons, i get to dance, free food, free music, i get to dance with riku, karaoke and supposedly a big suprise, i only vaguely heard the door open

"hey kairi" roxas said happily, smiled and stayed in the livingroom, kairi walked in, she was wearing a pink dress with zipps on it(kingdom hearts 2)

"hey sora" she smiled, i smiled back

"hey kairi you ok?" i asked, she nodded and sat down

"im good thanks quite excited" kairi giggled, i nodded and heard the door open again followed by a loud

"ROXY!" axel yelled happily, followed by roxass yelp of shock, riku walked in the room, wearing blue jeans and a black vest, showing of his slightly muscled arms, i felt my cheeks heat up as he smiled at me, he sat next to me caputred my lips in a kiss in a deep heated kiss, this was how he always kissed me now

"hey riku" i said happily, riku smiled and wrapped his arm around me, axel and roxas walked in a few seconds later, axel was in skinny black jeans with a red top on, his arms wrapped around roxass waist, the sat on the floor

"now we need demyx and zexion to get here" kairi smiled

"aye then we can go" cloud smiled, when had they walked in the room? cloud was leaned against the wall and seph was beside him, axel went slightly paler at the sight of sephiroth, i decided to cure that

"oh seph by the way axels scared of you" i smiled smugly at axel, who glared murderously, riku was chuckling slightly beside me, seph raised an eyebrow at axel

"no need to fear axel i dont plan to hurt you unless you hurt someone i care about" seph smiled one of his non-scary smiles, axel smiled sheepishly

"i dont plan to hurt anyone" axel said in a tiny voice

"i told you not to scare them" cloud playful scolded, seph smiled a proud grin

"relax axel" seph chuckled before walking out the room, the moment seph was gone axel threw me a dirty look, i just laughed at him, same as everyone else

"you demyx and zexion?" seph said, so there here now, we all stood up and walked out the livingroom and saw demyx and zexion, demyx was in combats with a blue top on, zexion was wearing a pair of chain trousers and a black top

"hey guys" i smiled, they both smiled and we all left the house, rikus arm was around my shoulder and mine was around his waist, axel and roxas walked the same, zexion and demyx were linked hands, same as cloud and seph, kairi was walking ahead of us, leading the way

"this is gonna be a blast" demyx laughed

"sure is" riku smiled, i smiled to

"were nearly there" kairi said happily

"cool" axel smiled, i went on my toes and placedd my mouth at rikus ear

"you are dancing" i whispered before biting his earlobe, riku groaned slightly, luckly we were at the back of the pack so noone saw

"dont tease me and i will" riku chuckled, his eyes slightly clouded over, i smiled and nodded, i looked towards cloud

"hey cloud you gonna show of some of your moves?" i asked, cloud was a kickass streetdancer, he taught me and roxas alot, its a talent we keep hidden, only seph knows, yeah thats right not even riku knows i can dance like that, actually i can do any dance really, cloud turned and smiled at me

"maybe we shall have to see if they have the right music" cloud chuckled

"well i cant suggest some" i smiled, cloud nodded

"SORA! KAIRI!" came xions voice, we all looked forward to see xion waving at us, she wore a medium lengthed purple dress, i turned to riku and smiled

"race ya" i challenged

"winner decideds the dance style" riku smirked, i nodded and set of running, riku hot on my heels, i used all my speed and i won, i stopped infront of xion, who was giggling, and then i felt rikus arm wrap around my waist "ok you win so you get to decided" riku whispered, i smiled

"so i see everyone is here" xion giggled

"yep" axel chuckled, i turned and everyone was here, chuckling slightly

"well follow me" xion smiled and she turned on her heel and walked down the side of the house, once we hit the backyard we all stared in awe at the place, the backyard was huge, a large sized floor was in the middle of the garden, sevral trees, dangling of those trees were loads of white lights, a huge bbq and sevral tables and chairs, a huge stereo, a karaoke set and lots of people

"cool" me and demyx said in unison

"well lets have fun" axel laughed, pulling roxas onto the dancefloor, swiftly followed by cloud, seph and kairi

"hey sora you gonna play for us?" xion asked, my eyebrows shot up

"what!" i asked

"come on play us one fo your songs" she pleaded "your last one was so sweet i need to hear more" xion smiled

"erm ill see" i smiled

"ill hold you to that" xion smirked before walking of to namine

"come on zexy" demyx said happily, i heard zexion chuckle, demyx pulled zexion onto the dance floor and they began to dance, everyone was dancing there own way, i turned and faced riku, he was smiling at me

"so what dance style we doing?" riku purred as he placed his forhead against mine, i chuckled slightly, i already knew

"i havent decided, ill spring it on you when you least expect it" i purred before kissing him deeply, my hands on his neck, rikus gripped my waist as he pulled me against him, i pulled back "we came to party so lets start" i smiled, riku chuckled and linked his hand with mine and we slowly walked over to the dancefloor, the current song was rhianna - ta amo, i wrapped my arms around rikus neck, his rested gently on my waist as we swayed to the music, my eyes locked with his slightly clouded teal ones, we just stayed like this till the end of the song, once it was done me and riku smiled and waited for the next song to begin, and when it did start i let go of riku and went to find cloud, the song 'love dont let me go' was on, and i know cloud can dance to this, i found him, was smiling happily in the arms of seph, he chuckled when he saw me "you have to dance cloud" i smiled

"i dont know" cloud muttered, seph bent down and whispered something in clouds ear, luckly i wasnt close enough to hear it, but clouds smile gave me enough infomation "hmm ok i may dance" cloud chuckled, seph smiled and kissed clouds throat

"no need to ask how seph convinced you to do that" i smirked, cloud glared at me but headed towards the dancefloor, seph stayed beside me as we watched cloud, there were already some people breakdancing, but cloud had more talent than all them put together, riku was watching to, i saw roxas watching to, probably debating wether or not to do the same, i would but im still injured, that my aswel become my catchphrase and i use it all the time, the breakdancers had begun to do more tricky moves, cloud was stood by watching them slip and slid, thats all they did, cloud could do more, but there was no rythem or actual dance to it, cloud was doing what he always did, waited til one of the dancers saw him shaking his head at them, they would ask if he could do better and then he does and they just walk away with there tails between there legs, and sure enough one of the dancers was stood infront of cloud, cloud smirked at him and nodded, the dancer moved out his way and stood in a arrogant stance, cloud just wooped his arse, headspins, flips, worm, slip and slid, he just owned the dancefloor, i glanced at seph, his eyes were dark and deeply clouded, clouds dancing was what caught sephs eyes 5 years ago, been together since, once the song was done cloud ended with a backwards flip, everyone erupted into cheer and crowed around him, i smiled and walked of in a random direction, i ended up bumping into zexion and demyx

"hey sora, your brother has some wicked moves" demyx said giddily

"thanks" i smiled "how you both?" i asked

"having a blast" zexion smiled

"cool" i smiled

"sora you so totally have to get on karaoke" demyx smiled

"whys that?" i asked

"cos you have a wicked voice" zexion explained, i chuckled

"so far i have a request from you to do karaoke and a request from xion to do one of my own songs" i chuckled

"ooo do them both" demyx pleaded giddily, i rolled my eyes and with a brief smile i walked of to find riku, a hand gripping my wrist, i turned to see kairi, beside the karaoke, she gonna make me sing now isnt she

"come on sora sing" kairi asked

"why?" i asked

"cos your awesome and i havent heard you" she said simply, i rolled my eyes

"then how do you know im awesome?" i chuckled, she playfully glared

"cos ive been told" she smirked "PLEASE!" she pleaded, i smiled and nodded

"fine but im picking the song" i chuckled, she nodded and stood beside me as i flicked through all the songs, i ended up on 'all star' by smash mouth, kairi giggled giddily as i sat on the tiny stool whilst kairi grabbed the mic attached to it

"everyone our first karaoke star is sora!" kairi giggled, i glared at her, but everyone clapped, i smiled shilghtly as kairi handed me the microphone, the music began to play, i took a deep breath and began to sing

'Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed She was lookin' kinda dumb with her finger And her thumb in the shape of an L on her forehead'

everyone was quiet, so i closed my eyes to calm my slight nerves

'Well the years start coming, and they don't stop coming Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running Didn't make sense not to live for fun Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb'

i began to hear people sing along, so i opened my eyes

'So much to do, so much to see So what's wrong with taking The Backstreet?  
You'll never know if you don't go You'll never shine if you don't glow'

everyone was nodding there heads or quietly singing along

'Hey now, you're an all star get your game on, go play Hey now, you're a rock star get the show on, get paid And all that glitters is gold Only shooting stars break the mold'

everone had slowly began to dance

'It's a cool place and they say it gets colder You're bundled up now wait till you get older But the meteor men beg to differ Judging by the hole in the satellite picture'

i couldnt help but smile, my nerves had vanished and everyone seemed to enjoy my singing

'The ice we skate is getting pretty thin The water's getting warm so you might as well swim My world's on fire, how about your's?  
That's the way I like it and I'll never get bored'

i saw seph and cloud smiling proudly at me

'Hey now, you're an all star get your game on, go play Hey now, you're a rock star get the show on, get paid All that glitters is gold Only shooting stars break the mold'

i stood from my stool and put some effort in

'Hey now, you're an all star get your game on, go play Hey now, you're a rock star get the show on, get paid And all that glitters is gold Only shooting stars'

demyx and zexion were dancing, axel and roxas were just listening, huge grins on there faces

'Somebody once asked could I spare some change for gas I need to get myself away from this place I said, "Yep, what a concept I could use a little fuel myself And we could all use a little change"'

kairi was giddy and bouncing were she stood

'Well, the years start coming and they don't stop coming Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running Didn't make sense not to live for fun Your brain gets smart, but your head gets dumb'

riku was smiling at me, my cheeks darkened

'So much to do, so much to see So what's wrong with taking The Backstreet?  
You'll never know if you don't go You'll never shine if you don't glow'

i was having a blast singing infront of everyone, i wanted to do it forever

'Hey now, you're an all star get your game on, go play Hey now, you're a rock star get the show on, get paid And all that glitters is gold Only shooting stars break the mold And all that glitters is gold Only shooting stars break the mold'

the song ended with a roar of cheers and clapping, i smiled sheepishly and gently handed the mic to kairi, who looked at me shocked, i walked away from the stage, but once again someone grabbed my wrist, i turned around and froze

"rufus shinra!" i gasped in shock, rufus was the head of the top record company in destiny island, he had shortish blonde hair and impressed blue eyes and a warming smile, he wore a white suit

"hello to you to sora" he smiled, i was in shock, what was he doing here? how? and why was he talking to me?

"what are you doing here? and talking to me?" i asked, my shock was evident in my voice

"well i had been invited to apparently hear a new talent and i believe i have found it" rufus explained, i swear i died of shock, was i the one he was meaning

"do you mean me?" i asked in a tiny voice

"indeed i do, you have a powerful voice and i also understand you write your own song aswell" he asked

"i do i have a notebook at home full of different styles of songs" i explained calmly, my hands were shaking

"well if its possibly i would like to hear one today" he requested

"i can do that" i said quickly, rufus smiled and nodded

"ill be listening" he smiled before walking of towards what looked to be reno, he had similar hair to axel, only he didnt style it the same, its was short spikes on top and tied into a long red ponytail at the back, he was in a black suit, i had forgotten reno worked as security at shinra records, i was dead on the spot, i didnt even move when someone waved there hand infront of my face

"earth to sora?" came a smooth voice, i knew it was riku, i blinked sevral times before shaking my head and turning to riku "whats up?" he asked

"!" i said at mega speed, riku chuckled

"slower sora" riku smirked, i took a deep breath

"rufus shinra wants to hear my own music as he thinks i can be good" i said slowly, riku smiled and kissed me quickly

"im so happy for you" he whispered

"YES!" someone yelled joyusly, me and riku turned and our jaws fell at what we saw 


	15. Chapter 15

me and riku stared in awe at the scene were the huge yes had come from, there in the middle of the dance floor were seph and cloud, hugging tightly, but thats not what held everyones attention, it was the ring on clouds finger, and the small black box on the floor, i couldnt help but smile, seph had finally proposed to cloud, everyone was cheering and smiling happily for the newly engaged couple, riku wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his head on my shoulder

"im so happy for them" i whispered as i watched cloud and seph share quick sweet kisses

"me too, i think everyone is" riku whispered back before kissing my neck, he was torturing my mental health i swear, seph and cloud moved of the dance floor and headed our way, i slipped free of rikus grasped and met the, cloud and seph were in a tight embrace with huge smiles on there face

"im so happy for you cloud" i smiled as i hugged him, he hugged me with one arm, but another wrapped round me, and i knew it was seph, i pulled back and playfully punched seph

"what was that for?" seph asked curiously

"for taking so damn long" i smiled, seph chuckled and nodded

"were of to celebrate erm i suggest you dont come home for a long time" cloud chuckled, his cheeks blushing bright red, i smirked at him

"ok if worst comes to worst ill stop at rikus" i smirked, cloud chuckled and bent down

"try not to tease the boy to much or you may not regret it" cloud chuckled, i knew what he was hinting at and i smiled as he embraced seph and both left with huge grins on there faces, i rolled my eyes at clouds comment, i turned around and smiled at riku, he walked forward and linked his hand with mine

"you dont mind if i sleep over do you?" i asked, riku chuckled and gave me a eskimo kiss

"not at all" riku smiled, i smiled back and dragged him onto the dancefloor, the song 'the way we move' by innerpartysystem was on and i wanted to dance with riku

"ready to dance?" i purred, riku smirked

"depends what style" riku said slyly, i smirked and turned my back on him, his hands instantly on my hips, mine had risen and were in his hair, whilst my head was against his shoulder, his was at my neck, i grinded my hips against him, fully giving myself over to the music and allowing it to flow into me and move me, riku began kissing my neck, my mind slowly fogging over, one of my hands slid to his neck as i continued to grind against him, riku gently bit my neck, a small gasp slipped my lips and i felt him smirk against my skin as he continued to mark me, i just closed my eyes and danced with him til the song was over, when it was over, i slowly untangled my hand from his hair and he removed his hands from my waist, i opened my eyes and turned to him, his eyes were heavily clouded

"jesus you 2 trying to set the floor on fire" came renos voice, i turned to him and smiled, it had been a few months since i had seen reno, he was exactly like axel, total and utter nutter

"sorry" i chuckled, rikus arms snaked around my waist

"ha no worries man im glad to see you happy bout bloody time if you ask me" reno smiled, i chuckled and nodded "by the way i should have my results in 2 weeks maybe" reno added calmly

"thanks reno you didnt have to do this yaknow" i said quietly, he ruffled my hair gently

"hey kiddo your axels bestfriends and youve know him...i forget, your like a lil brother dude so no worries" reno explained with a smile, i nodded

"thanks dude" i smiled, reno chuckled and walked past me and stood next to riku

"take care of him" reno asked

"i plan to" riku said calmly, i felt reno tap my shoulder before walking of, i turned around to face riku, his arms still around my waist, his eyes were still heavily clouded, and i felt hot and hazy beyond belief

"1 minute" i smiled riku nodded and unwrapped his arms, i walked over tone of the chairs and took of my jacket, leaving me in my black music top, short sleeved and covered in small silver music notes, i turned around and saw axel and roxas sat under on of the trees, reno was crouched beside them, roxas looked ill, i walked over to them "whats up?" i asked

"roxy feels sick" axel explained

"ahhh well erm it wouldnt be wise to take him home" i chuckled sheepishly, axel and reno chuckled, roxas remained quite "have you eaten anything?" i asked as i crounched infront of roxas, i put my hand on his forhead, he wasnt burning up

"nope" roxas muttered, i looked at my watch, we got here for 2 ish and its now about 5 ish, time flys when your having fun

"then maybe you should rox, you havent eaten since 7 this morning" i sighed, roxas smiled and nodded, i stood back up and gave axel a 'feed him or die' look, he nodded and i returned to riku

"you ok?" he asked, i smiled and rested my hands on his hips

"fine just gonna go play one of my own songs" i smiled, riku nodded and pulled me closer, he pulled my lips to his for a heated and lustful kiss, my hands knotted in his hair and his were gripping my hips, kisses like these always left me hot and hazy, aswel as breathless, i pulled away and smiled up at riku before heading of to find xion or namine, i found namine first, she wore a knee high white dress with heels, her long blonde hair was curly and over her shoulder

"hey namine" i smiled, she smiled back

"having fun?" she asked, i nodded

"do you have a guitar by any chance?" i asked, namine smiled brightly

"your playing right?" namine asked, i nodded "wait by the stage" she smiled, i nodded and walked over to the section of the garden know as the stage as the ground there was slightly higher than the rest, i stood beside it and noticed rufus heading my way

"im just about to play" i smiled, rufus chuckled

"i was just about to ask" rufus smiled, i saw namine walking towards me with an acoustic guitar

"here you go, knock'em dead" she smiled as she handed me the guitar, she grabbed the mic "everyone we have another preformance from sora, its one of his own so i hope you enjoy" namine said into the mic, before beckoning me on stage, she placed a stool down and i sat on it, the guitar was tunned properly so i could begin whenever

"ok everyone this is 'Kings & Queens'" i said into the mic, i pulled the mic closer and began to play

(Oohhh,Oohhh)

In to the night Desperate & Broken The sound of a fight Father has spoken.

(Oohh,Ohhh)

We were the Kings & Queens of promise.  
We are the phantoms of our selves.  
Maybe the children of a lesser God Between Heaven & Hell Heaven & Hell

i dared a look at everyone they were moving to the beat with smiles on there faces

In to your lies Hopeless & Taken We stole our new life Thur Blood & Pain In defense of our dreams In defense of our dreams

riku was smiling happily at me, the heat in my body increased, aswell as the haze

We were the Kings & Queens of promise We were the phantoms of ourselves Maybe the children of a lesser God Between Heaven & Hell Heaven & Hell Heaven & Hell

rufus was smiling, i could practically see the moeny sighs in his eyes

The age of man is over A darkness comes & all The lesson that we've have learned have only just begun

demyx and zexion were nodding the heads, same as axel, roxas and reno

We were the Kings & Queens of the promise We were the phantoms of ourselves Maybe the children of a lesser God Betweens Heaven & Hell

namine and xion were smiling brightly at me, aswell as kairi

We were the Kings We were the Queens We were the Kings We were the Queens

(oohhhh,ohhhhh,)

the song ended and i tilted my head up to the crowd, the moment my eyes locked with them they cheered and whistled, i smiled sheepishly

"thankyou for listening" i said into the mic, i gently put the guitar on the floor and rushed of stage, i took a deep breath as the music started to play again, rufus walked over to me

"well that was one of your own correct?" rufus asked

"yep" i said calmly, rufus smiled and pulled something out of his pocket

"heres my card, i would hope to hear from you so we could sort your singer/songwriter career out" rufus smiled as he handed me his card, the card was white, in the left corner it said his name and underneath it said his number, on the right hand side was a small picture of the building, i slid it in my pocket

"i will" i said in a quiet voice, rufus nodded and walked out the party and into a black limo, i just stared as he drove of, his words filling my head 'singer/songwriter career' i had been offered my dream job, and im stood here dead again, i saw riku walk up to me again

"you ok?" he asked in a quiet voice

"rufus shinra has given me his card and wants me to ring him to sort out my singer/songwriter career" i said slowly, riku smiled brightly and hugged me tightly

"im so happy for you sora" riku said into my hair

"im happy for myself to" i smiled, riku pulled back and placed his mouth at my ear

"i have a secret for you" he whispered

"which is?" i asked, curiousity in my vocie

"i arranged for rufus to come hear" riku whispered before kissing behind my ear, riku had done this? for me? he pulled back and smiled

"you did that?" i asked, shock in my voice

"yeah i told him i had found some fresh new talent and he said hed be happy to hear you so i invited him tonight" riku explained, i smiled "i thought it was about time your dream came true" riku smiled

"what about yours?" i asked, he smiled and placed his forhead against mine

"already came true, currently looking at it" riku whispered, his dangerously clouded teal eyes locked with mine as he said it, a blush rose to my cheeks, my bodys heat exploded and the hazy became unbareable, i bit my lip slightly, and burried my head in his chest, i wanted him, but i was so scared, ive never wanted anything so much in my life

"thankyou" i whispered into his chest, riku wrapped his arms around me

"your welcome" riku said happily before kissing my hair, i looked up at him, his teal eyes were deadly clouded, so he was the same then, i gulped slightly, i kissed him lustfully, my hands gripping his hips and pulling him closer, rikus hands were on my neck and in my hair, adding his own lust to the kiss, his tounge ran along my lips and i opened willing, i moaned slightly as his tounge dipped into my mouth and brought mine out to play, i pulled away when i had to, i was breathing heavily as i slowly opened my eyes, rikus eyes were still clouded badly, he was a bit breathless to, we just stared at eachother for what felt like hours, but was probably minutes

"erm wanna dance?" i asked, riku smiled slightly and nodded, he released his hold on me and pulled me to the dance floor, the song was 'sexy back' by justin timberlake, i smiled slightly at riku, he smiled back to, i layed myself against him, my hands on his hips, his on mine, our eyes locked, i slowly grinded my hips against his, i burried my head in his neck, my grinding become faster as the song progressed, the tips of rikus hands were inside my trousers, i bit his neck, earning a groan from riku as i marked him, oh god i wanted him so badly, i pulled of his skin and kissed his neck, i wasnt sure if i was making my wants clear, i wanted to but i was scared slightly, we stayed like this for a few song, and i pulled away to see rikus face, he was smiling slightly at me, his teal eyes dark and clouded, i gulped slightly and nervously looked at my watch, it was nearly 7, jesus time flys quickly when your having fun

"you ok sora?" riku whispered, i looked up at him and smiled slightly

"im fine why?" i said quietly, rikus thumbs began rubbing my sides, sending a pleasurable shiver down my spine, my eyes locked with his eavily clouded teal ones, i felt my body shiver when he smiled at me, oh god

"just wondering" riku said calmly, i nodded "wanna go?" riku asked, i nodded my head, i wanted to be away from the music so i could think straight and not drag riku onto the dancefloor again

"ill go tell roxas were goin" i muttered quickly before walking owards my brother, him and axel were dancing just like me and riku had been

"hey sora" axel smiled, still keeping roxas locked with him

"hey erm me and riku are goin" i said calmly

"oh aye" axel chuckled

"no im staying at his tonight for the soul reason that cloud and seph will probably be celebrating till this time tomorrow" i explained calmly, axel nodded and so did roxas, my eyes catching how foggy roxass eyes were, same as axels, this party was playing with everyones systems then, not just mine and rikus

"ok then see ya tomorrow sora" roxas smiled, i nodded and walked back to riku, he held his hand out for me and i happily took it

"they ok with it?" riku asked once we were on the street

"why wouldnt they be?" i asked

"well roxas has been known to be highly protective of you" riku chuckled, i nodded

"true, hes fine, hes dancing with axel" i smiled, riku nodded, the cool air felt good against my boiling body, the haze was harder to soothe, but did i want to soothe it? or did i wan to give in? i couldnt tell, rikus house was in sight, this is going to be intresting 


	16. Chapter 16

riku opened the door to his house, i was hit by a wave of hot air, riku motioned for me to walk in first, so i did, his house was rather plain, his mother was a simple woman who prefered to only buy essentials and save whats rest for the better things like holidays, concerts, new car and such, as such her home was extremely simple, i took my shoes of and left them with all the others, i turned to riku who was smiling at me, he walked past me, linked his hand with mine and leaded me upstairs to his room, his room was the opposite of the house, it was packed with stuff, a laptop, a huge ass tv, huge stereo, double bed, huge wardrobe, just totally opposite to the plainess of the house, riku sat on his bed, bringing me with him, i burried my face in his neck, i wasnt as scared anymore but i was worried over it, what if he didnt want me because of all the things ive been through?

"sora you ok?" riku asked, snapping me from my throughts

"im fine" i whispered, LIE! im fucking boiling, im hazy as hell and i want you! i wanted to add, but was carful not to

"you cant lie remember" riku said quietly, should i really tell him? from the look of his eyes he wants me just as badly as i do him

"i...i..."i couldnt bring myself to say it, riku kissed my head reasurringly

"its ok take your time, theres no mad rush" riku said soothingly, rubbing circles on my back, i took a deep breath and looked up at him, he was smiling slightly, eyes still clouded as badly as i felt, i decided actions speak louder than words, i straddled his waist and kissed him lustfully, his hands gripped my hips, mine slowly worked to his zipper at the top of his top, i pulled of his lips and kissed along his jaw, down his neck and just above his top, right were the zip was, i locked my teeth on the zip and slowly pulled it down, revealing rikus upper body to me, once i knew it was undone i slowly kissed my way back up to his lips and kissed him lustfully, he responded by adding his own lust to the kiss, his hands slipped under my top and slowly ran over my stomach, i pulled of the kiss and allowed my top to be pulled over my head, luckly my bruises had nearly healed now, bearly noticable anymore, i kissed him again, my hands on his muscled stomach, drawing invisable circles, that were slowly getting lower and lower, rikus hands moved to my head and he flipped me, so he was pinning me, he kissed down my jaw and neck and gently bit on my neck, a shocked gasp came from me as riku bit and marked me again, he kissed past there and down my chest, gently nipping every now and again, each time getting a small groan from me, his hands were running up and down my thighs, sending small shivers down my spine, he kissed beck up and gently bit one of my nipples, i gasped sharply, followed by a low moan as rikus skilled tounge teased me, my head tilted backwards slowly and stayed there until rikus lips brought it back forward, my hands notted in his hair and brought him deeper into the kiss, his hands were running up and down my spine, sending slightly pleasurable shivers through my body, he pulled of the kiss, his eyes thick with lust, his hands became occupid by jeans whilst his mouth kissed its way to my ear, my hands were at his jeans too, he gently pulled on my earlobe, earing a small groan from me, he kissed behind my ear, sending a shiver down my spine, i smiled once i felt his jeans come undone, i felt riku smile as mine did too, he slid his hand into my boxers, his hand gently grasping me, i gasped sharply, followed by a moan of pleasure as rikus hand slowly began to move up and down, i bit my lip, trying to stop the noises from escaping me as riku gently bit my earlobe and teased me, i found myself releasing my lip and just quietly moaning rikus name, over and over, his hand released me, i whimmpered slightly at the loss of contact, rikus hand gently pulled of my trousers and threw them on the floor, i did the same, leaving us both in our boxers, i flipped riku over

"my turn" i purred breathlessly in my boyfriends ear before biting te earblobe, riku groaned under me as my hands pulled his top of and threw it to the floor, all my fear had vanished and replaced with lust and love, my hands ran over his chest, his were on my thighs, i brushed my lips along his jaw and down his neck, i slowly kissed dwown his body, occasionally nipping his skin, just as he had to me, and i got a smiliar response, i slowly kissed my way back up to his lips and kissed him lustfully, one of my hands slid slowly to one of his nipples, the other was sliding to grab him, riku gasped against my lips and i took that chance to slip my tounge into his mouth whilst my hands teased riku at a slow, torturous pace, riku moaned into my mouth and growled when i released him, i pulled my lips of his and smiled darkly at him, riku licked his lips and flipped me over, pinning me to the bed again, i wrapped my legs around his waist as he kissed me soothingly, giving me a slight warning before he thrust into me, i scrunched my eyes shut tightly and blocked out the familiar feeling, he pulled out and i bit back a yelp of pain, a tear trickled out my eye insted, which riku gently kissed away

"you ok?" he whispered softly, i didnt open my eyes

"fine just go" i whispered back, not opening my eyes, riku kissed my soothingly again and thrust into me again, i ground my teeth together slightly, i had sealed away the horrible familiar feeling and reminded myself it was riku and it would stop soon, and it did, after about of 5 minutes of riku getting me used to it, the pain was little and the feeling of pleasure had grown to a great level, my hands were on his shoulders, gripping it slightly, riku had stopped kissing my lips and was working on my neck, allowing my vocals to work perfectly, riku had slowly worked up a good rythem and had slowly picked up the speed and strength of his thrusts "riku" i gasped when he hit that spot that made me see stars, i felt riku smile against my skin as he continued to hit that spot, my moans were louder now and the pleasure was amazing, its a good job my nails are short i my be scratching rikus shoulders as im gripping them that much, the haze was lifting and my body was cooling, and with one final strong thrust from riku i felt him come inside me, i gasp at the unusal feeling, riku was breathing heavily against my neck, i un-latched my hands from his shoulders, i un-wrapped my legs from his waist, i caught my breath quickly, riku kissed me deeply, i happily responded to the kiss, my hands on his neck, deepening the kiss, he pulled away for air and smilied at me, i smiled back at him before sighing happily, riku layed beside me, and i snuggled closer to him, leaving inches between our faces, we just stared at eachother, small smiles on our faces

"i think that was a good way to end the night" riku whispered, i smiled at him

"i think so to" i smiled before quickly kissing his lips "even if i was a little scared at first" i whispered

"why were you scared?" he asked quietly, running his hand up and down my spine in a comforting way, showing he had a slight idea

"i didnt think youd want me in this way after everything ive been through" i explained quietly, lowering my head slightly, riku placed his hand on my chin and gently tilted my head back up, his eyes were sad

"never think like that sora, your the most beautiful person i know and no amount of things can ever change that for me" riku whispered, my breath hitched in my throat, he thought i was beautiful no matter what ive been through, i smiled brightly at him, and the saddness in his eyes vanished as he smiled back

"thankyou" i smiled, hugging him tightly, he hugged me back

"no worries sora" riku said happily, i pulled back and just layed beside him, listening to him breathing beside me

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

me and riku looked at eachother and shrugged, riku quickly climbed out bed, got dressed and headed downstairs, i got dressed to but stayed upstairs on the bed on the covers, not under them, i still had a smile on my face, i was still a tiny bit hot and hazy, but not enough to annoy me or make me act, riku walked back into the room

"well?" i asked

"we have guests" riku chuckled, i gave him a confused look but then saw axel and roxas walk into the room, i smiled at them

"hey guys" i smiled "what you doin here?" i asked curiously, axel and roxas sat on the bed and riku sat behind me, his arms around my waist, his head on my shoulder, axel and roxass eyes were still heavily clouded, so unlike me and riku they hadnt fixed there problem yet

"meh decided to come and say hi" axel chuckled

"well you cant stay long my mom will me home for 10:30" riku explained calmly, axel quickly looked at his watched

"its only 9:30" axel chuckled

"really?" i asked

"yeah" axel chuckled, i nodded and relaxed against riku, roxas looked knackered, he was falling asleep against axels chest

"anyone want a drink?" roxas asked tierdly as he stood up

"i will babe, waters fine" axel said softly, roxas nodded, me and riku shook our heads, roxas nodded and slowly walked out the room, axel turned to us and smiled darkly, i raised an eyebrow at him and im sure riku did to

"what you smirking at?" i asked

"you two had sex!" axel said smugly, my cheeks flamed

"so what if we did?" riku said calmly before kissing my throat, i smiled slightly, axel chuckled

"no reason just slightly shocked is all" axel chuckled, i rolled my eyes, i felt riku chuckle as he kick axel in the side "OWW!" axel hissed as he gripped his side "what was that for?" axel asked, still holding his side

"cos your an idiot" riku chuckled, i did to, axel playfully glared at us

"oh har har change the friggin record" axel chuckled

"nowt to roxas" i smiled

"i know no worries, i dont think you want riku castrated with a rusty spoon" axel chuckled, me and riku did too

"and the same for cloud and seph" riku added

"no need to worry on that front" i smiled

"explain?" riku said calmly

"cloud alreay guess this what would happen tonight" i smiled, axel was shock, and i knew riku was

"when did this happen?" axel asked

"well earlier just after seph proposed i talk to cloud and seph and well cloud just basically said 'dont tease the boy to much or he may do something you wont regret'" i chuckled, axel and riku did to

"well atleast i know i wont get kill by seph or cloud now" riku chuckled

"lucky you" axel chuckled

"seph wont hurt ya unless you hurt me or rox" i smiled, axel nodded, and roxas returned with 2 glasses of water, he sat in axels lap

"what i miss?" roxas asked sleepily

"still trying to convince axel seph wont kill him" i chuckled, it wasnt a lie, just not the full story, roxas chuckled slightly

"he wont so dont worry" roxas yawned, i rolled my eyes

"axel take my brother to bed, and not in that way either, hes dead on his feet" i chuckled, axel smirked, a knowing glint in his eyes

"fine fine, and i guess he is huh" axel chuckled, i took there water and put them on the side, axel picked roxas up bridal style "have fun you 2" axel winked, i glared murder at the redhead before he walked downstairs and out the house

"i hate him at times" i chuckled, riku did to before kissing my neck again, right behind my ear, it sent a burst of heat through me "riku" i moaned, arching my back slightly, riku chuckled against my skin

"turn on spot sora?" riku purred into my ear, i smiled slightly

"maybe" i chuckled, he kissed me on my neck this time

"good to know" riku said happily, i smiled and turned around so i could see his face, i didnt like not seeing it, it made me slightly uneasy, i smiled at him before kissing him passionatly, my hands on his chest, his on my hips, pulling me closer to him, i smirked into the kiss before pulling away and smiling, riku smiled back at me, i burried my head in his neck, pretending to be resting, i wanted to find his turn on spot, and i had a hunge it was the same as mine "dont you dare sora" riku warned playfully, i smirked against his skin before kissing up to his ear and behind it, his hands tightened on my hip, i felt his jaw lock

"oops did i find yours too?" i said darkly against my boyfriends ear, then next thing i know i pinned under riku, both my arms above my head, and him straddling my waist, he had a evil glint in his eyes

"i warned you" he chuckled darkly before attacking my neck, i gasped as he marked me more, only now he was working his way up to behind my ear, i closed my eyes and tilted my head to the side slightly as he did, a burst of intense heat shot through me when he gently bit behind my ear

"riku" i groaned, i felt riku chuckle against my skin, sending another burst of heat through me

"hmmmmm" he hummed against my skin, sending a small, pleasurable shiver down my spine, i couldnt help the small moan that escaped me

"stop" i groaned, riku chuckled and kissed behind my ear again, my back arched again, and another burst of heat went through me

"do you really want me to?" riku purred, oh riku is such a tease, im so gonna get him back for this, i had to think for my answer "well?" riku chuckled, pulling on my earlobe, i really didnt but there was a valid reason

"wont your mom be home soon?" i groaned, riku smirked slightly against my skin and pulled back, leaving inches between our faces

"til next time then" riku said darkly, i liked the promise of a next time, i smirked slyly at him

"threat of promise?" i whispered slyly, riku smiled darkly and kissed me deeply and passionatly, i responded happily, running my tounge along his lips, he parted happily for me and i slipped my tounge into his mouth, earning a pleasing groan from my boyfriend, i reluctantly pulled away for air, and smiled up at riku, who smiled back at me

"which ever you like best" riku smirked as he released my hands, i smirked back at him and flipped him, holding his hands above his head "dont you dare sora" riku chuckled, i smirked

"i think you need a bit of teasing too" i smirked, i kissed riku lips quickly before brushing down his jaw and down his neck, i stopped at the base of his neck, i gently began to bite, nip and suck on his neck, slowly moving upwards, earning some pleasing noise from my boyfriend, i quickly pulled on his earlobe before kissing behind his ear, i felt his back arch slightly and his jaw lock to block out the sounds, i smirked and gently bit behind his ear, he gasped and his back arched more, i chuckled and quickly licked behind his ear before nibbling at his earlobe, riku groaned beneath me, i pulled back and smiled down on him, he was playfully glaring at me "i could tease you so much worse so be thankful" i said darkly, riku smirked, i released his hands and they rested on my hips

"then i am thankful, or i may have pounced you" riku chuckled, i smiled down on him and layed beside him, i rested my head on his chest, he wrapped his arms around me and sighed happily, i closed my eyes and drifted to sleep listening to the unique lullaby of rikus heartbeat and breathing 


	17. Chapter 17

i slowly opened my eyes, a smile on my lips as rikus chest went up and down with his breathing, and the steady rythem of his heartbeat in my ear, i slowly tilted my head up to see riku still asleep, he looked cute when he slept, a small smile on his face, i carfully sat up, careful not to wake him, i smirked as i gently brushed some hair from around his ear, i gently dipped my head down and kissed behind his ear

"thats not nice" riku graoned sleepily, i chuckled and pulled back to look at him, his eyes were playfully glaring at me, i smiled innocently at him

"sorry" i chuckled before kissing him quickly, he sat up before pulling away, he stretched slightly before climbing out of bed, i did to "can i borrow your phone a second?" i asked

"sure what for?" he asked as he grabbed the house phone and threw it to me, i caught it and pulled rufus shinras card out my pocket "oh" riku smiled, i sat on the edge of the bed and typed in the number, riku sat beside me and smiled happily, i put the phone to my ear, it rung a few times before it was answered

"hello rufus shinra" came rufuss vocie

"hey rufus its sora" i said calmly, riku linked his hand with mine and gave it a comforting squeeze

"ahhh sora i was wonder if i would hear from you" rufus said happily "so how may i help you?" he asked

"well erm do you want to meet and erm talk things over?" i said nervously

"you mean discuss your career as a singer/songwriter?" rufus asked

"yeah" i said calmly

"well if you can today im free, i can send a car to your house to pick you you, what time?" rufus asked, i gulped

"erm half an hour will be fine" i said calmly, riku only lived 5 minutes away

"very well also you may need to bring your notebook, and you may bring your family" rufus smiled

"thankyou and i will" i smiled, even if he couldnt see it

"ok then ill see you shortly then sora" rufus said happily before the line went dead, i gulped and hung up

"well?" riku asked

"hes sending a car in half an hour to my house to pick me and my family up to take us down there to discuss things" i said calmly, riku smiled happily and kissed my cheek

"then we best get you home huh?" riku chuckled as he stood up, bringing me with him, i nodded and we walked out the house, he quickly locked it and we walked towards my house

"im nervous" i said calmly

"youll be fine sora, rufus wouldnt of given you his card if he didnt think you were good enough" riku assured me, i nodded calmly, my house was in sight, when we reached my house i carfully opened the door, the tv was

"hello?" i said loudly, clouds head popped round the door, he smiled brightly

"hey sora you can come in, all celebrating is finished" cloud chuckled, me and riku chuckled and nodded, i quickly rushed upstairs and grabbed my notebook before rushing back downstairs, i walked into the livingroom and saw cloud and seph snuggled on the sofa, both with huge grins on there faces

"you both have fun lastnight then?" cloud asked smugly, an 'i-know-it-happen' smirk on his face

"yeah good fun" i smiled "and im glad your both dressed" i smiled, cloud and seph turned and gave me a confussed look

"why so?" seph asked

"were goin to shinra records in about 15 minutes" i smiled, clouds and sephs eyes widened

"W-O-W" cloud said in shock

"yeah" seph chuckled, i grabbed my phone and rung rox

"hello?" roxas answer calmly

"rox you and axel get your arses over in now" i chuckled

"why?" roxas asked curiosuly

"cos if your not here in 10 minutes im going to shira records without" i said smugly, the line went dead and then all i heard was

"AXEL GET YOUR ASS OUTTA BED NOW!" roxas yelled loudly "well be there dont worry" roxas said happily before the line went dead, i nodded and shut my phone

"now we wait" i smiled as i sat down, riku sat beside me, his arm swung over my shoulder, we waited 5 minutes before we heard the door open

"yo were here" came axels voice before he walked into the livingroom, followed by roxas

"now we just have to wait for the car" i chuckled, gripping my notebook tighter as my nerves were getting the better of me

"nervous sora?" riku chuckled

"just a tad" i muttered

"relax kiddo youll be fine" seph chuckled, i nodded and then there was a knock at the door, i carfully walked to the door and opened it, my eyes widening when i saw who was there, the man had black hair that was braided and tied up atop his head and hung down in sets, his sideburns went to the middle of his cheeks, his eyes seemed to be a dark purple colour, he was huge in a tall way and seemed fairly muscled, he had a calm smile on his face

"are you sora?" he asked, i nodded my head sharply "im xaldin ill be your driver" xaldin smiled, i breathed a sigh of relief i thought i had upset some mafia or something

"ok" i smiled, he nodded and returned to what was supposed to be a car, when it wasnt, it was a proper black limo, i swear my eyes popped out my head, i was riding in a limo

"oh yes considering you have a large family rufus thought it best to send a limo" xaldim smirked, i nodded and slowly walked out the house, i knew everyone was behind me, xaldin opened the door and i slowly slid in, the inside was beautiful, white leather seats, a 3 beside the door and probaby a 6 along the side, across from the 6 was a row of different style glasses and minifridges and tvs, on the roof was a large sunroof the roof itself seemed to be a mirror with small white lights in it, the windows were tinted, i slid to the end of the 6, followed by riku and everyone else, everyone marveling at the limo, the door closed and xaldin climbed in the front, there was a black window between us, i guess it went up and down, the engine started with a purr and then i felt us moving

"this is new" axel chuckled, him and roxas had the 3 all to thereself, me and riku were sat next to eachother, his arm over my shoulder, and mine on his leg and seph and cloud were the same as us

"ennit it just" cloud said in awe

"i could get used to this" roxas chuckled

"so could we all" riku chuckled, i gripped my notebook to my chest and smiled, i looked out the windows, as it appeared to be passing school, everyone was looking at the limo in shock, all pointing, probably trying to work it out, only three people in the crowd were smiling as they had an idea who it was, demyx, zexion and kairi, they waved at the limo and even though they couldnt see us i waved back out of habit

"we may stop if youd like to glaot" xaldin chuckled, i smirked and nodded

"is there room for three more?" i asked

"of course" xaldin chuckled, the limo came to a stop outside the school, everyone outside looked curious and excitied

"axel get the door ready" i smiled, axel chuckled and nodded, i opened the sunroof, and waited impatiently for the roof to open, when it finally did, i could her everyone outside asked what was going on, i took a final glance out the window, demyx, zexion and kairi looked the same as everyone else, i handed my notebook to riku and carfully stood up and out the sunroof, i smiled giddily, demyx and kairi squealed, zexion just chuckled, whilst everyone else gasped and began to mutter "come on you three get in" i smiled at my friends, kairi, demyx and zexion pointed at themselfs "yes demyx, zexion and kairi you three" i chuckled, they smiled brightly and hurried over to the limo, i slid back inside the limo and closed the roof of as they climbed in

"oh my god sora that was amazing" kairi giggled as she sat beside axel and roxas, demyx and zexion shared with me, riku, seph and cloud, axel closed the door and the engine purred into life again

"thanks, i thought i had best bring you three to" i chuckled as the limo took of again

"the whole school gonna be talking about this" demyx said giddily

"let them talk i say" riku chuckled, i smiled happily as the limo came to a sudden stop

"were here" xaldin said happily, i nodded and we all climbed out the limo to be met by the huge building of shinra records, its nothing like youd think it to be, the buildin keep intouch with the islands rustic appeal, the thing about it that caught your eyes was the huge waterfountian at the front, it was a huge circle on the base and in the middle of it was a huge music note, the water flowing from the top and over the music note and back into the water, on the top of the building it said in big silver letters 'Shinra Record Company' i smiled as i took it all in

"so you really did bring all the family and friends" came a familiar and smug voice, i looked infront of me and saw reno chuckling slightly, i knew he worked here

"well erm yeah" i chuckled sheepishly

"what you doin out here reno?" axel asked curiously

"im to take ya to rufus duh" reno chuckled before turning on his heel "follow me" he chuckled, i smirked and we all followed reno inside shinra records, the inside was the opposite to the outside, the inside was lush, the walls were a rich cream colour with matched the few leather sofas in the room, there were two silver elevators to each side of the receptionist, there were plants dotted around the room to, all in good healthy condition, behind the desk was a buff looking man, he had shortish silver hair, it was the same shade as sephs, which is slightly darker than rikus, he had odd green eyes that seemed to glow and seemed to be similar to cats eyes in the way the pupil was, it was a slit really, he looked up and smiled at us

"so this is sora im taking it?" he said happily

"sora meet loz, the idiot in the company" reno chuckled, loz just laughed

"yep thats me, youll meet my brothers to" loz smiled

"who are your brothers?" i asked

"well there yazoo and kadaj" loz smiled, i nodded and made a note to remember them "this all you family?" he asked looking at the herd behind me

"erm yeah" i chuckled

"well i call yazoo down here, he can take ya to rufus sora everyone else will have to wait else were im affriad" loz explained calmly, i nodded

"ok" i smiled, loz grabbed a phone and placed it to his ear

"hey yaz could ya come take sora to rufus please?" loz asked down the phone, he smiled "ta bro see ya in a tick" loz chuckled before putting the phone down

"him and kadaj are coming down, yazoo is cool but kadaj has slight issues" loz chuckled

"slight doesnt cover him, hes mentally unstable" reno chuckled

"only around you though reno" loz smirked, reno just shrugged, the elevator to the left pinged and the doors opened revealing more silver hair boys, the first was a rather tall skinny silver, his hair was quite long, maybe middle back, he had the same eyes as loz, the next was another fairly tall boy, his silver hair hung over one of his eyes, in a similar style to zexion, only this kids was longer, he too had the wierd green eyes

"hey up sora im yazoo" yazoo smiled "and grumpy here kadaj" yazoo smiled, pointing at the boy behind him, who was just glaring at reno

"cheer up kadaj will you" reno chuckled

"bite me" kadaj spat

"already have remember" reno said smugly, kadaj glared more as he cheeks flushed

"ok kadaj you take soras family to the entertainment lounge ill take sora to rufus ok?" yazoo asked kadaj, who nodded

"come with me" kadaj smiled slightly, riku handed me my notebook and my family and freinds walked of with kadaj into the left elevator

"right im goin back to work nah see ya sora" reno chuckled before walked of out the building, i chuckled

"how do you deal with reno?" yazoo chuckled

"im best friends with his younger brother" i chuckled

"man i dont think i could handle that, i cant even handle reno most times" loz chuckled

"there ok, but a bit wierd and annoying" i chuckled, loz and yazoo chuckled

"you dont have to tell us twice" loz chuckled

"come on lets go" yazoo smiled and he headed over to the elevator on the right, he clicked the button and the doors opened

"good luck sora" loz yelled before the doors shut, i smiled happily and held my notebook in my hand

"you dont need to panic yaknow, rufus has been boasting about you since yesterday" yazoo chuckled as he clicked a button it said 'floor 20' on it

"really? like what?" i asked in pure shock

"just thats found some hot new singer/songwriter, weve been looking for someone like you for a while now, all our songwriters are begining to tire and run out of ideas" yazoo explained happily, wow i didnt think i was that good "well apparently you are" yazoo chuckled

"i talk aloud?" i asked

"yep" yazoo chuckled "youll be fine kid, if your as good as rufus say youll have hit after hit" yazoo chuckled

"thanks" i smiled

"no worries could i have a look?" yazoo asked, pointing at my notebook, i nodded and handed it to him "thanks" he smiled, yazoo and loz seemed nice, kadaj may need a bit of time, but other than that i like the look of this place so far, i just stood and listened to yazoo turning the pages, he smiled and handed it back to me "i can see you doin well here sora" yazoo smiled just as the door opened to reveal a huge room, the carpet was a soft cream which blended with soft blue of the walls, on each side of the walls were huge, long bookcases, filled to the brim with books of different, shapes, sizes and colours, there was a huge window at the other end and infront of that was a oak desk with 4 leather seats infront of it, rufus was behind the desk, wearing another white suit "go on" yazoo whispered, giving me a gently nudge, i smiled at him and walked into the room

"nice to see you sora" rufus smiled as i sat down

"you to" i smiled

"is that the book of songs?" rufus asked curiously, eyeing my notebook

"yeah" i said calmly, he held his hand out

"may i?" he asked politely, i nodded and handed it to him, he took it with a pleased smiled and began to read through it, my phone buzzed silently, it was a text from axel it said

'im gonna ring ya in a sec, answer and just leave it, we wanna hear everything'

i understood and quickly after finishing my phone buzzed again, axel was ringing me, i answered it quickly and left my phone so they could listen, i gulped nervously as rufus scanned each and every page of the notebook, but i was sure he like them, as his smile was slowly growing in size and the munny siggns in his eyes were getting more and more noticable, he shut the book once he was finished and handed it back to me, i took it back and placed it on the seat beside me

"well?" i asked in a tiny voice, rufus smiled and held his hand over the table

"welcome to showbiz sora" rufus smiled, i think i died as i took his hand and shook it, i was going to be famous, that thought made a huge grin appear on my face, i had finally got my dream, no to make some more come true 


	18. Chapter 18

"so sora you may begin recording one of your song when your ready" rufus smiled, i nodded

"any suggestions?" i asked, rufus smiled at me

"i like the sound of 'perfect two'" he said happily

"ill do that today then" i smiled, rufuss eyebrows shot up

"you dont to sora you know" rufus said, not completely telling the truth

"but i want to, i have alot to do" i smiled, i quickly hung up the phone so noone on the other end could hear my plans, rufus smiled

"like what?" rufus asked curiously

"well erm could i ask you to look at some people" i asked quietly

"you mean theres more talent ive missed?" rufus asked happily

"yes" i smiled, he took out a pen and some paper

"tell me there names and ill have a look" rufs smiled, i nodded

"kairi simpson, demyx carlson, namine smith and xion jackson" i said calmly, rufus nodded

"what are there talents?" rufus asked curiously

"kairi had a beautiful voice, demyx can play any form of guitar or sitar, xions got a powerful voice and namine is a beautiful piano player aswel as having a beautiful vocie" i explained, rufus nodded

"they sound good, ill look into them" rufus smiled

"thankyou" i smiled, he nodded

"so what other plans do you have then?" rufus asked

"well my brother just recently got engaged you see, and hes been really good to me and roxas over the years, so i want to be able to give him and seph there dream wedding" i explained happily "and probably to a bit of charity work" i added, rufus nodded

"sounds very noble of you" rufus smiled, i smiled

"thankyou" i smiled

"well ill get someone to take you to a recording studio then" rufus smiled, i nodded and grabbed my book, he grabbed his phone and placed it at his ear

"yes could you come take sora to Ls recording studio please...thankyou" rufus smiled before hanging up "reno is on his way up" rufus added, i nodded

"ok" i smiled

"so how do you like it here?" rufus asked curiously

"i like the fact you kept intouch with the rustic feel of the island but still managed to look lush and classy, the waterfall is a beautiful feature, a good way to catch the eyes of passers by i think" i explained happily, rufus nodded

"im glad you think so, some people say i should make the building more modern" rufus chuckled

"but then that just wouldnt feel the same really, everyone is so used to see the rustic version, and is so pleased that you kept it rustic, i dont think many would like it if it was changed because of someone dislikeing its simplicity" i explained calmly

"i see were your coming from, and i have no plans to change the building, i perfer rustic to" rufus chuckled, i nodded, i heard the elevator ping behind me

"congrats sora" came renos voice, rufus chuckled, i smiled and stood and turned to reno, who was smiling smugly "told ya youd be good here" he chuckled, ruffling my hair

"yeah yeah whatever" i chuckled

"come on then lets go to Ls" reno chuckled, who was this 'L' i followed reno into the elevator and once the door shut i sighed happily and leaned against the side of the elevator

"you worked your nerves up huh?" reno chuckled

"just a bit" i chuckled

"nah you good and rufus knows it" reno chuckled

"i guessed, anyway who is this 'L'?" i asked

"ahhh youll know'em im sure of it" reno chuckled, i shrugged as the doors opened again, i walked out and was met by a familiar face, her blaonde was went to her shoulders, with two peices sticking out, she had sharp, piercing green eyes and a shocked look on her face

"sora?" she gasped

"larxene?" i said in shock, the elevator closed behind me, i knew reno had gone "what you doin here?" i asked, so 'L' standed for larxene

"i could ask you the same thing" she smiled, she wore blue, tight jeans, with a studded belt hanging down the side with a black and yellow vest on with a lightening charm around her neck "and i work here" she smiled

"wow seriosuly thats awesome" i chuckled, she sat in one of the seats besdie the station of buttons, dials and things, i sat in the remaining one

"what about you then?" she asked curiously

"erm here to record a song" i chuckled sheepishly, holding my notebook up, larxene smiled proudly

"thats great sora, axels always saying your good" she smiled, i chuckled

"he doesnt know how to keep his mouth shut" i chuckled, she did too, i never really talked to larxene, most people avoided her, her anger struck as quick as mine, only alot more often, she was actually a nice girl, i wish i had talked to her before now

"so then you ready to start?" she asked

"yep all i need is an acoustic guitar" i smiled, she nodded happily

"ok there in the recording room, goin in and get ready" she smiled, i nodded and walked through the door at the side of the station, the recording room was quite big, there were four mics out aswel as a drum set and 2 guitars

"whos been in here then?" i asked curiously, larxene smiled from behind the glass and clicked something, there was a quick buzz through the speakers

"mindless self indulgence" she said through the speaker, i nearly had an heart attack, im sure my face was a picutre and larxene was giggling behind the glass

"oh my god" i whispered

"im guessing your a fan of them?" larxene giggled over the mic

"only alot" i said happily, she giggled, i moved 3 of the mics and lowered the last on, i grabbed on of the acoustic guitars and tuned it quickly, i sat on one of the chairs and ajusted the microphone

"you ready sora?" she asked

"borned ready" i smiled she nodded and began to click random buttons, whereas i began to play

'You can the peanut butter to my jelly You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly You can can be the captain I can be your first mate You can be the chills that I feel on our first date'

'You can be the hero I can be your side kick You can be the tear That I cry if we ever split You can be the rain from the cloud when it's stormin Or you can be the sun when it shines in the mornin'

'Don't know if I could ever be Without you cause boy you complete me And in time I know that we'll both see That we're all we need'

'Cause you're the apple to my pie You're th straw to my berry You're the smoke to my high And you're the one I wanna marry'

'Cause you're the one for me (for me )  
And I'm the one for you (for u)  
You take th both of (of us)  
And we're the perfect two'

'We're the perfect two We're the perfect two Baby me and you We're the perfect two'

'You can be the prince and I can be your princess You can be the sweet tooth I can be the dentist You can be the shoes and I can be the laces You can be the heart that I spill on the pages'

'You can be the vodka and I can be the chaser You can be the pencil and I can be the paper'

'You can be as cold as the winter weather But I don't care as long as were together'

'Don't know if I could ever be Without you cause boy you complete me And in time I know that we'll both see That we're all we need'

'Cause your the apple to my pie You're the straw to my berry You're the smoke to my high And you're the one I wanna marry'

'Cause your the one for me (for me)  
And I'm the one for you (for u)  
You take th both of us (of us)  
And we're the perfect two'

'We're the perfect two We're the perfect two Baby me and you We're the perfect two'

'You know that I'll never doubt ya And you know that I think about ya And you know I can't live without ya'

'I love the way that you smile And maybe in just a while I can see me walk down the aisle'

'Cause your the apple to my pie You're the straw to my berry You're the smoke to my high And you're the one I wanna marry'

'Cause your the one for me (for me)  
And I'm the one for you (for you)  
You take the both of us of us (of us)  
And were the perfect two Were the perfect two Were the perfect two Baby me and you Were the perfect two'

i ended my song of slowly, i looked up and nodded at larxene, she nodded and then the speaker buzzed

"ok sora that was good, come on in here an listen, see if you wanna do it again" she smiled, i nodded and genly placed the guitar on the floor and walked back into the small room

"was that actually good?" i asked, larxene giggled

"you have a really good voice, you can hear the emotion in it, its rikus song huh?" larxene giggled, i blushed scarlet

"how did you guess?" i asked curiously

"you just can sora, you can see you totally and utterly inlove with riku, and him with you" she explained with a soft smiled

"thanks larxene" i smiled, she nodded

"no lets listen" she smiled, i waited in silence before i heard it, as i listened to myself sing, i could help but allow my jaw to lower in shock, i did sound goos, really good, but i never thought i sounded like that, everything sounded pitch perfectly to me, even my playing, it was so shocking to find out i was actaully good, once it was finished larxene turned to me and giggled "i bet you didnt think you sounded like that huh?" she giggled, i shook my head violently "i wont even need to use and pitch correction, this will be totally all you" she smiled

"really?" i asked, she nodded

"youve a have a talent sora, a really good one, dont waste it" she smiled "so what do you think to yourself" she smiled

"im in total shock, i never in a million years thought i sounded like that, its shocking to say the least" i explained and i flopped into the chair, larxene smiled

"well ill send it to rufus and if it has his approval we can begin the video" larxene smiled, i nodded, she sent it to rufus and now all we had to do was wait "any ideas for a video yet?" larxene asked curiously

"nope" i chuckled, larxene nodded and handed me a small list

"i made these whilst i was listening to you" she smiled, i nodded and looked over her list, only one really caught my eye, her idea was the lifetime of a couple from school to old age, showing the couples love grow more and more

"i like the couple idea" i smiled

"i thought you would, well we can get sevral different acters in to do the parts" larxene smiled, i nodded, the phone rung, larxene smiled and put it on loud speaker "hello" larxene said happily

"larxene its rufus that was perfect tell sora to get to work on the video, lets see if wee can get this song out by the end of the week"rufus said happily down the phone

"well sora already has an idea so we will get to work on it and send you the video when its done" larxene said happily, smiling at me

"very well, keep me posted" rufus said happily before the line went dead, i sighed happily

"lets get started" larxene smiled, this is going to be so much fun, i cant wait 


	19. Chapter 19

1 WEEK LATER!

me and larxene had just sent the video for 'perfect two' to rufus and were waiting for his thoughts, the video was brilliant, it was just how we wanted it, it started of with a young couple, no older than 18 really, then using a speeded camera we went through there whole lives together in a slightly quicker pace, like they were speed walking through there life, it ended with them both laying bed with gray hair and wrinkles, snuggled closely, as my guitar dimmed out so did the lights, ending the video in darkness, it was great, me and larxene thought anyway, me and larx have become so close over the past week, she now on of my best girl mates, im also good friends with loz and yazoo, and kadaj is slowly warming up to me, now hes realised im not alot like reno

"im sure he will love it sora" larxene smiled, i nodded i hope so, riku and everyone were always happy now, always asking how it was that day and what i did, the days consisted of working at the company and the nights consisted of my family, friends and riku, not that i minded the way thinks had turned out, i was thrilled, kairi, demyx and zexion didnt answer any of the question regarding the limo, they just said 'nothing big really' and walked, leaving it as a total suprise to everyone

"i hope so" i smiled, the phone rung, i took a deep breath as larxene put it on loud speaker

"rufus?" she asked

"of course" rufus chuckled

"well" i asked

"ill tell you when it will be on the tv, sora offically welcome to the world of a singer" rufus said happily down the phone

"thankyou so much rufus" i said happily,larxene was silently cheering

"no problem and i looked at those people you asked me to" rufus said calmly

"and?" i asked

"they have ALL been signed on here aswel" rufus chuckled, i sighed happily

"thankyou" i said happily

"no problem sora" rufus chuckled before hanging up, larxene cheered loudly

"see i told ya hed love it" larxene smiled and she hugged me tightly, i hugged her back

"so you did, i just cant believe it" i chuckled as i pulled out

"youd better believe it sora, your goona get so popular i swear" larxene said happily

"how so?" i asked

"ive been singing your song all damn week" she giggled, i chuckled sheepishly

"good to know" i smiled

"youll do fine here sora, hope you dont mind the paparazzi" larxene giggled

"nah no worries to me" i smiled

"good good then" she smiled

"ill see ya next week then larx" i smiled as i stood up, she nodded happily and i entered the elevator, i was happy beyond belief, i was going to be on tv, as a singer, oh my GOD! im so excited, the elevator doors opened on the bottom floor, i smiled and walked to the desk were loz seemed to be fast asleep, i gently poked him

"MAMA!" he yelled, sitting up, eyes wide, i chuckled slightly at his shocked expresion, he turned to me and smiled "oh hey sora" he smiled, i chuckled, he has low attention span most days

"hey loz how you doin?" i asked

"im good, kadaj is being a pain in the ass again, but then again renos around so he gonna be" loz chuckled, i did to, kadaj really hated reno it was so funny and reno just wasnt bothered by kadaj, and probably could give seph a run for his money

"he really doesnt like reno huh?" i chuckled, loz did to

"nope he hate that guy" loz chuckled, the other elevator pinged and yazoo and kadaj walked out, yazoo smiled happily at me, kadaj smiled slightly

"hey guys" i smiled

"hey sora how did it go?" yazoo asked

"rufus is gonna tell me when in on" i smiled

"good on ya sora" kadaj said happily, i smiled

"thanks kadaj" i smiled

"so you goin now huh?" yazoo asked

"probably, speard the news and all" i chuckled, them 3 did to

"well good luck with that" yazoo smiled, i nodded and walked out the room and outside, were it was a beautiful day, and lucky this place was only 5 minutes from both my house and school, and as everyone is at school, ill go there i think, i quickly walked towards school, it wasnt even lunch yet so i could easily walk through the halls, i entered the school quickly and walked straight to our lounge, i walked in and found axel, zexion, demyx and riku there

"SORA!" demyx said happily, i chuckled as everyone laughed and turned and smiled

"hey guys" i smiled and i jumped over the sofa and landed beside riku

"you ok?" riku asked

"course i am" i smiled

"so? tell us whats happening?" axel asked

"well i guess i could" i tease, riku placed his lips at my ear

"tell them or i may be inclined to kiss that one spot" riku warned darkly, i smirked

"rufus is going to tell me when its on tv" i smiled happily, riku chuckled against my ear and pulled back whilst everyone was cheering

"way to go buddy" axel said happily

"yeah way to go" zexion chuckled

"i have some new to" demyx smiled

"when did this happen? and pray tell?" i asked, knowing what he was on about

"well i also got signed by rufus" demyx said giddily

"seriously?" axel asked, demyx nodded

"oh man thats so awesome" axel chuckled

"i know right, i dont know how it happened but it did" demyx chuckled, i did to

"guitly" i laughed loudly, everyone turned and looked at me confused

"why you guilty?" demyx asked

"i told rufus about you and ask if he could check you playing out" i chuckled, demyxs eyes widened and filled with shock

"why though?" demyx asked, i chuckled

"if im becoming famous im taking you all with me one way or another" i smiled, zexion, axel and riku smiled, demyx was bouncing in his seat

"did you do it for kairi to?" demyx asked

"yep and namine and xion" i smiled

"well arent you kind" axel chuckled "what about me and riku and zexion?" axel chuckled

"your so stupid at times axel" zexion chuckled

"rikus coming cos hes mine, zexion is goin cos hes demyxs and you goin cos you with roxas, who i aint leaving behind, same with cloud and seph so meh" i chuckled, axel nodded in understanding

"ok then thats fine by me" axel smiled

"good cos thats all your getting" i chuckled

"oh your so nice, youve been around kadaj too much" axel smirked

"hey not my fault i dont irritate him like your brother does" i chuckled

"yeah but my brother has mental issues so shhh" axel chuckled, the room burst into laughter

"explains so much" riku chuckled once all the laughter died down

"oi you cheeky git" axel playfully growled, riku smiled brightly at him, i smirked and quickly kissed behind rikus ear, riku turned slowly and glared at me, i smiled playfully "oooo sora your in for it now" axel chuckled, i smirked sheepishly and legged it out the room "run sora run!" i heard axel yell/laugh as i sprintedd out the room, i could hear riku behind me, i turned on of the corner that lead to outside, i quickly opened the doors, not stopping, i was laughing slightly,a tree was in sight, once i was close enough i jump, wall climbed on the tree, grabbed on of the branchs and pulled myself up, oh cloud you dance lesson really helped

"a tree wont save you sora" riku chuckled, i looked down and he was smiling darkly up and me

"prove it" i taunted, riku chuckled and quite quickly climbed the tree, he was on the same branch as me now, a smug smile on his face, i chuckled sheepishly

"nowere to run now sora" riku chuckled, oh there was plently of places to run actually, im still picking

"wanna bet?" i purred, i jumped of my branch, and then found myself pinned to the ground, under riku

"your so easy to read sometimes" riku chuckled, his teal eyes clouded, i smirked up at him

"oh well" i smiled, riku chuckled and kissed me deeply on the lips, i responded happily to his kiss, his tounge ran along my lips and i part happily for him, he slipped his tounge into my mouth, earning a small moan from me as he did, his tounge played with mine whilst one of my hands was in rikus hair and the other and gripping his hip, rikus were supporting him, he pulled back to breath and smiled at me, his eyes still clouded, i was in for it tonight, not that i honestly minded, riku kissed along my jaw and down my neck, i knew what he was doing, he kissed back up my neck and kissed behind my ear before quickly licking it, a intense burst of heat shot through me and my back arched, a small moan escaped my lips

"you know my moms out tonight" riku whispered into my ear with a seductive tone, i smiled delightfully

"fine by me" i said slyly, riku gently pulled on my earlobe before kissing me again, i pulled away and smiled delightly up at my boyfriend, just stood up, bringing me with him, my body pressed against him, i smirked and gently grinded my hips against rikus, he glared playfully at me

"you are such a tease sora" riku growled playfully, i pushed my backwards until i hit the tree, i still slightly grinded against him "but a very sexy tease" riku purred before kissing me again, i gripped his hip and pulled him as close to me as possible, his were on my neck, bringing me deeper into his kiss, he pulled away and smirked at me, i now felt hot and hazy

"you go on ahead, i need to catch my breath abit" i chuckled sheepishly, riku smirked and quickly kissed my lips

"dont take too long" riku winked as he walked of, i sighed happily, damn, and he calls me a tease, all he has to do is kiss me and im bloody turned on, damn hes good, i smiled to myself before heading back towards school

"lifes good" i said happily to myself, a small smile on my face

"not for much longer" came a voice,my smile vanished and then i had a sharp pain and then i blacked out completely 


	20. Chapter 20

were the hell was i? why the hell am i in a hell of alot of pain? all i could feel was pain and some horrible sick feeling in my stomach, like i havent eaten for weeks or something, i couldnt tell you were i hurt most, i hurt everywhere, i tried to open my eyes but the didnt respond, then i felt a hot kind of pain on my chest, it was excruciating, i could feel my skin burning under whatever it was, it was horrible, my eyes hot open and i screamed in pain as more pressure was applied, causing me to scream louder, i faintly heard someone laughing, i felt the pressure go but i could still feel the pain, the pain that was all over my body, and blocked out everything, i tried to move my hands but found i couldnt, and i got i sharp pain all the way through my body from my wrists, it was the same when i tried to move my feet, a sharp pain from my ankles up, my vision was blurry, all i could tell so far was that i was in a very dark room with a small light from somewere, i felt lightheaded to, very lightheaded infact, my vision was clearing up slowly

"your awake...nice" came that same voice from...whenever, i tried to find it but i couldnt, my vision was still rubbish, i felt drugged, i felt tierd, lightheaded and sick, my vision was crap, and taking its time to clear up, but not i could see someone moving around, but it was had to get a figure yet "i thought i may have drugged you a bit to much over these few weeks" the voice laughed darkly, wait so i have been drugged, and for a few week? how many? whos the voice? why have i got a sinking feeling about all this, my vision was clearing up quickly now and soon my vision was clear again, my first thought was to look myself over, i was on a bed i know that much and only in my underwear, but that wasnt what made me want to scream, it was my body itself, i was covered in gashs, all of them were bleeding violently, my ankles appeared to be bound in some form of wire, the wire wasnt visible because of all the bllod, that and i think my skin is covering most of, my chest had bright red burn marks on them, so that was the burning pain earlier, i tiled my head up, my arms were covered in gashs and my wrists were in the same state as my ankles, my cheek hurt, i ran my tounge under were the pain was and was scared to find i could stick my tounge out my cheek slightly, my eyes watered, what happened to me? "i can agree with you sora you are a mess" came that voice again, i gulped as my mind clicked all the pieces together, i turned slowly and fearfully to see saix smirked at me, he only wore some black jeans, he was topless, in his hand was some form of steel stick, but the end was glowing red, my eyes widened as i realised it was a red hot poker, i shivered and tried to move desprately, i scream and pain from all over hit me, saix just chuckled "wire boundings painful huh" saix chuckled

"where am i?" i demanded through the pain

"somewhere" saix smirked, the pain was barbaric

"how long have i been here?" i asked through the intense pain and growing darkness

"about 3 and a half weeks" saix smirked, my eyes widened

"how come i cant remember anything?" i asked, my breathing was rapid and sharp

"i did keep drugging you so i guess its hard to remember most of it, but the guy i bought it of said that in a few days youll remember everything, not that youll make it a few days" saix chuckled, my eys widened as his words sunk in and he threw the poker on the ground with a loud thud, he walked over to me and gripped my chin, it hurt "i dont even think youll last the night actually" saix chuckled darkly, my eyes watered

"what?" i whispered

"this time sora your not getting out of this alive" saix smirked, he pulled something out his pocket and held it infront of my face, i gasped and tears fell down my face, stinging every inch of my face, saix had a revolver, a fully loaded one, he gently wiped away one of my tears

"why me? its always me why?" i whispered, saix just laughed at my question

"simple, you react the best, you have a tough outer shell, but its the soft, tender center i like about you, how easily you cry and scream" saix chuckled, i gulped, it was true, i was weak under my tough outer shell, very weak "such a shame your family havent found you yet, there going nuts, and all your fans are so worried, the news is saying youve been kidnapped and have no news of your wereabout or why, such a shame huh?" saix laughed darkly, i had fans? i was on the news? my family were going mad...4 week nearly, oh god im going to die

"your a bastard" i hissed, saix chuckled

"oh well, nevermind, wont be hearing names like that soon, youll be dead within the hour" saix promised darkly, and the scary thing is, his eyes were so very truthful and that scared me to bits, knowing that he was actually going to kill me, oh god what am i going to do? he looked at his watch and smiled he walked over to the tv at the bottom of the bed, which i hadnt even noticed and switched it on, it came on with the news

"its now the 4th week in the search for the newest hit singer on the scene sora, police have no leads as of yet, and his family are still to disstressed to talk to us, fans are still buying his single 'perfect two' in order to try to encorage him back, but as of yet it hasnt worked, we will keep you posted, now in other news..."i blocked the man out then, i was crying, 4 weeks i had been missing, noone had a clue were i was, or what i was being put through, i had fans that were trying to get me to come back, and the police have no leads, im dead, saix may aswel kill me now "such a shame huh" saix laughed darkly as more tears dripped down my face, buring the cuts that i had alove my cheeks and chin, i looked over to saix, i had his back turned to me, i needed to find a way out, i wont get far but i have to try, but this wire bonding is going to be the actual death of me, saix turned back around and had a small kitchen knife in his hand, and a sadistic look in his eyes, he held the blade at my throat, i whimmpered and saix just smirked as he gently slid the knife down my body and to my side, the tip of the blade was at my under arm, with a quick motion he had sliced down my side, i screamed loudly from pain, saix just laughed loudly as he slashed my arm, causing me to scream again, i was going to die, i know it, noone can help me, im so totally screwed, why did i have to make friends with this twisted fuck? if only my nature was different, then maybe i wouldnt of made friends with him, and i could still be alive

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

saix looked at me, and eyebrow raised, he held the blade at my throat

"you even whisper a word and ill kill you" he snarled, i nodded out of fear, he placed the knife beside me and walked out the room, the was the sound of furniture movein, his walls were very thin, i heard saix open the door "oh officers how can i help you?" saix asked politely, officers, as in police

"we were rung by the old lady next door, apparently theres been alot of screaming in this house" came a gruff voice

"yeah so were checking you house hope you dont mind" came a deep cocky vocie

"not at all officers, please look around" saix said politly

"right xigbar you check upstairs, ill keep an eye on saix and reno you check this floor" came the gruff voice again, did i hear right or did he say reno?

"right'o xemnas" came a familiar cocky voice, i smiled in relief, i took a deep breath and pushed all the pain away so i could yell louder and hopfully get there attention

"RENO!" i yelled as loud as i could

"did you hear that?" came xemnass voice

"i did" reno said calmly "can you yell again?" reno yelled, i took a deep breath, this would be my last yell, im too lightheaded

"RENO!" i yelled loudly

"ok" reno said calmly, i heard footstep down the stairs

"can you 2 hear that?" xigbar asked

"yeah i can, xig help me move this wardrobe" reno asked

"right" xigbar said calmly, the next thing i heard were sevral gunshots and a loud thud

"saix is dead, he tried to do a runner" came xemnass voice

"right help us xemnas, i sure this is sora" reno said desprately, my eyes slid closed as the darkness clawed itself into my body, i heard the wardrobe topple open and the door open, followed by three gasps

"oh god" xemnas said quietly

"is he even alive" xigbar asked, i forced my eyes open

"hes alive, get an ambulance" xemnas ordered, someone ran out the room, whilst the remaining two walked closer, i turned my head to look at them, one was reno, my vision was blurry but i could see his red hair

"help me" i whispered

"help me untie him" reno whispered, i screamed as i felt them pull the wire out my skin

"he bound him with wire" xemnas said in horror, but i felt no more wire in me, there was some rapid footsteps back into the room

"2 minutes away now, ive also infromed his family" came xigbars voice

"ok thats good" reno whispered

"whats the damage report?" xigbar asked

"bad very bad" xemnas said quietly, i knew this already, tell me something i didnt know

"help me wrapped him up in something" reno asked, there was movement around the room "im sorry sora" reno whispered, i opened my eyes slightly

"what for?" i whispered, pain layering my voice, my vision was a wreck

"not getting here sooner" reno sighed, something wet hit my head

"you stopped him before he killed me so thats good enough for me" i whispered

"he threatened to kill you?" came xigbars voice

"not threatened...promised" i whispered, i felt so weak, the darkness was gripping me, ready to take me away

"sick bastard" xigbar growled

"we have blankets" xemnas said calmly, there was more movment

"this might hurt" reno whispered, i nodded weakly, reno gently placed a blanket over me then picked my up bridal style, i screamed slightly as more pain crashed down on me

"ambulance is here" xigbar said urgently

"right lets go then" reno demanded, i was being moved, but the movement of renos walking just hurt me more than it really should have, i whimmpered until i heard someone gasp

"oh my god sora" came a horrified female voice

"help him namine please" reno begged, wait namines here, i opened my eyes slightly

"namine is that really you?" i whispered

"oh god sora ill fix you i promise" namine said determind

"ok" i whispered

"dont fall asleep sora" namine ordered softly

"im so tired and in so much pain" i whispered as i felt myself being layed down and the blanket removed, namine gasped again

"how could anyone be so cruel" namine gasped in horror

"i dont know, can you fix him namine?" reno asked

"give me a minute to asses his injures" namine said calmly, her voice slightly shaky, i felt her warm hand run over my body, being so gently with me

"well?" i whispered after what felt to be forever

"5 degree burns on the chest and stomach, slashs all over your body, serious gashs in your wrists and ankles, a hole in you cheek, probably concussion, evidence of reapeated rape, drugged and loss of food and water" naime explained shakily

"so not good then" i coughed, something wet landed on my cheek

"and your coughing up blood, i need to get you to the hospital if your going to have any chance of surviving this" naime whispered "what was his tied with?" namine asked

"wire" reno said calmly, namine shuddered, i felt and heard some doors close

"get us to the hosptial selphie" namine ordered

"right" came a female voice, i heard the sirens and felt the ambulance move

"reno help me keep him awake till we reach the hospital" namine ordered

"ok" reno said calmly, i opened my eyes slightly, enough to show i was still awake

"hows everyone?" i whispered as namine began tending some of my wounds

"worried shitless and terrified, they all know it was probably saix" reno expalined

"ok" i whispered, i hissed and namine tended some of my wounds

"im sorry sora, im so sorry" naimne chanted over and over, i just nodded

"im glad you found me" i whispered, trying to force some happiness into my voice

"im glad i did to" reno said calmly, he was breathing deeply, i heard some vibrating "hello?" reno said "im with him now" reno said calmly "hes in really really bad shape" reno shuddered "yeah hes still alive, but only just, saix had really destroyed him this time round" reno sighed, pain and horror in his voice, i screamed when namine did something

"sorry sora you some glass in on of your wounds" namine shuddered

"yeah that was sora" reno gulped "ok ill keep you informed" reno promised "ok bye" reno sighed

"who was that?" i whispered

"axel" reno said calmly

"how is he?" i asked

"worried and hearing you scream didnt help him, hes terrifed for you, they all are" reno explained, i nodded

"could i talk to someone?" i whispered

"who?" reno asked

"cloud, i may not make it through this, i wanna talk to him before i go to surgery" i begged in a whisper

"let him, he may be right" namine said calmly

"ok" reno sighed, he put the phone at my ear, i could hear it ring clearly

"reno?" came clouds worried voice

"nope" i said calmly, cloud gasped down the phone

"sora is that you?" cloud asked

"i need to talk to you before i go into surgery" i said calmly

"oh god sora" cloud sobbed

"hey im cool" i said calmly, i knew i didnt sound it, but i felt better now i was talking to cloud

"hey sora its seph are you ok?" came sephs worried voice

"been better" i whispered, followed by a sharp gasp as namine pulled more glass out of me "were cloud gone?" i asked

"he having a breakdown, same as roxas, i not far behind them" seph explained shakily

"hey now dont cry, if these are my last moment i want them to be happy" i said calmly

"dont talk like that sora youll get through this" seph growled

"you havent seen the state im in" i groaned out of pain, reno took the phone from me

"it reno, were going to have to go, were at the hospital" reno said calmly, i had made it to the hospital "ill tell you what happens i promise, ok bye" reno said calmly

"lets go" namine ordered

"i can sleep now" i smiled, closing my eyes, the darkness pounced on me, the last thing i heard were naimnes pleas

"dont fall asleep!" 


	21. Chapter 21

i was floating i darkness, still im a barbaric amount of pain, i dont know were i am, or how im even here, or even if im still alive for that matter, this could be my form of punishment for something or other, just myself and this pain for all of eternity, that would be bad i must admitt, i got a sharp pain through me followed by some form of numbing sensation, releaving me of the pain, i wonder whats happening? how my family and freinds are? am i going to surive this? have i already died? the darkness engulfed me agian before i had chance to think, whats happening...

...i was numb, but i could still feel alot of pain, what happened to me? i just want to know wether im alive or not, not to much to ask is it? i dont bloody think so! i began to replay all of what i could remember through my head, i caused me to shake violently as i remember more than i wished to have, but saix did say i would remember it all in a few day, has it been a few days? i continued to shake and shiver, i couldnt block the memories that were crashing down on me, my eyes snapped open, and instantly squinted shut from the harsh light i was surrounded by, my vision was still wack, i heard someone gasp, it sounded distorted, but both my vision and hearing were clearing slowly, my eyes were semi-open, the light was still to bright for me to handle after all the darkness, the pain was still horribely barbaric, i wanted to scream

"sora can you hear me?" came a distorted female voice, my voice wouldnt work, insted i groaned and nodded my head slightly "selphie go inform his family hes awake" the voice ordered, im guessing it was namine, i blinked a few times, it helped to clear up my vision, it was pretty clear now, and my hearing felt good again "sora? are you ok?" came that same voice, i slowly turned my head to see namine, looking at me worriedly, her blonde hair was tighed in a tight bun, her blue eyes relieved and worried

"pain" i whispered as tears escaped my eyes, namine nodded and did something to one of the many machines i was hooked up to

"it should get better soon sora" she said softly

"am i ok?" i whispered, pain still dominet in my voice

"youll heal, you did however flatline once on the opperating table" namine explained

"what? i flatlined?" i asked, shock and pain in my voice

"we had to shock you 3 times but we brought you back and kept you back" namine explained, i nodded weakly

"will i scar anywere?" i asked

"probaly most them im affraid, perticually the ones on your wrists and ankles" namine explained

"ok" i whispered, shuddenly more memories crashed down on my, i whimmpered as i saw more and more of what saix did to me over the 4 week i was with him, i felt tears fall from my eyes and myself shake sligthtly

"its ok sora, hes dead and cant hurt you ever again" namine assured me, gently holding my hand, causing me no pain, i opened my watery eyes as i remembered xemnas saying he had shot him because saix had tried to run

"hes dead? hes really really dead?" i whispered in shock, tears still falling from my eyes

"yes sora, he dead and not coming back, your totally safe now" namine assured me, i small smiled cracked onto my

"im free oh god" i said happily, happy tears now escaping my eyes, i laughed breathlessly slightly "im free" i whispered happily, namine squezzed my hand

"you free forever sora" namine said happily, i smiled happily at her through watery eyes

"how long have i been out?" i asked calmly, the pain was dumbing down now, it was bearable again

"just over 2 days" namine explained

"ok hows everyone?" i asked calmly, dreading the answer when it concerned my family

"a complete wreck sora" namine said truthfully

"namine soras brothers are here" came a soft voice through the intercom

"ok send them up" namine said calmly, namine stood up but i gripped her hand tighter

"please dont go" i whispered, i didnt want to be alone just yet, i was still scared slightly, namine nodded and sat on the edge of my bed, holding my hand softly in hers

"ill go when your ready then" she whispered

"i just dont want to be alone, not yet" i whispered, fear clear in my voice, namine nodded in understanding, there was a gentle knock at the door, i nodded weakly at namine

"come in" namine said calmly, i looked over at the door as it slowly opened, revealing cloud, roxas and seph to me, all with huge bags under there eyes, there eyes widened when they all saw me, i guessing this is the first time theyve seen me, roxas practically ran over to me and hugged me tightly, i yelped loudly from the intense pain that shot through me and roxas lossened it, namine released my hand so i could hug roxas, the movment hurt so badly but i had to comfort my little brother, roxas was crying on my shoulder, i glanced over at cloud and seph, clouds head was burried in seph chest, his shoulders shaking, seph was gently rubbing circles on his back, trying to calm my brother, it brought tears to my eyes seeing cloud and roxas like this

"you ok rox?" i whispered, as roxas continued to cry on my shoulder

"i was so worried and teffified, im sorry you had to go through all that" roxas hiccupped

"shhh shhh its ok now roxas, its all over" i chanted, over and over, i glanced back over at seph and cloud, clouds head was on sephs chest, he was still crying slightly, his shoulders still shaking slightly, but he looked relieved to see me alive

"i was so scared sora" roxas whispered against my shoulder

"i know, i was too" i whispered back, hugging him tightly to me, ignoring the pain that shot through me, namine seemed to notice and didnt something to the same machine as earlier

"you will be ok right?" roxas asked as he pulled back to look at me, his eyes were red and puffy, i looked over at namine

"youll heal but like i said there a high chance you will scar" namine explained calmly, roxas nodded and moved out the way, i looked at cloud and opened my arms, signaling i wanted a hug, cloud nodded and walked over, hugging me softly, i hugged him tightly

"we thought wed lost you for good then sora" cloud whispered

"not losing me that easy" i whispered

"what would mom think of me, allowing you to go through all this?" cloud muttered in disgust with himself as he pulled back, i glared at him, it hurt alot to be honest

"you kept me alive, you kept me going when i wanted to just end everything, saying it would always get better before it gets worse, you kept me alive cloud, mom would be proud of you" i said calmly, resting my hand on his shoulder, cloud gently tapped my hand and smiled slightly at me "now can someone smile please, im not going to die and as smiling isnt an option for me at this moment someone else smile please" i begged with humour in my voice, roxas laughed weakly, same as cloud, namine smiled brightly and seph smiled slightly "not the best but itll do" i chuckled, it hurt my chest slightly, i bet im on morphine

"am i on morphine again?" i asked

"indeed you are sora, and alot of it, but not enough to make you lose your senses" namine smiled, i smiled back

"does anyone have a phone i can borrow?" i asked, roxas pulled his phone out his pocket and handed it to me, i flipped it open and typed in a number, i put it to my ear, it rung a few times

"hey roxy whats wrong?" came axels concerned voice

"not roxy axel" i smiled, roxas smiled slightly, i heard axel gasp down the phone

"sora? your up?" axel asked in shock and relief

"yep" i chuckled

"RIKU GET YOUR ASS HERE NOW!" axel yelled, i think i just went deaf

"WHY!" riku yelled back

"PHONE!" axel yelled "hes coming, can we come to the hospital?" axel asked

"yep" i said happily, the was shuffling on the other end

"hello?" came riku voice

"hey babe" i said happily, there was another gasp

"sora? your up!" riku said happily, relived and shocked

"yeah i am" i smiled

"oh my god ill be there soon i love you" riku said quickly into the phone

"love you too and see you soon" i said happily before hanging up "riku and axel are on there way" i said happily

"thats good, rikus been as bad as us, and axel, and reno, and kairi and well everyone you know really" cloud said calmly

"well it seems i have more people to ring" i smiled, i typed another number into roxass phone and it rung twice before someone answered

"hello?" came rufuss voice

"hey rufus its sora" i said calmly

"sora? your ok?" rufus asked

"im ok still in hosptial, just woke up" i explained

"i see how you feeling?" he asked

"im on enough morphine to kill a donkey" i chuckled

"very well its good to know your ok" rufus said hapily

"thanks but i have more people to give relief to" i chuckled

"very well ill maybe pop over somtime this week" rufus said before the line went dead, i shrugged and typed my next number in, they picked up straight away

"roxas?" came demyxs voice

"hey demyx how you been" i said happily down the phone

"sora! is that really you?" demyx asked in shock

"yep just telling you im awake so you can stop worrying" i said happily

"are you sure dude?" demyx asked

"come over after school and check if you think im lying" i smiled

"ok then see ya then" demyx said happily

"ok see ya" i smiled befre hanging up the phone, i typed in one final number and waited for them to answer

"hello?" came kairis voice

"hey kairi" i said happily

"SORA!" she squealed relived

"erm ow i think im deaf now" i chuckled

"sorry but i was so worried about you" kairi sighed

"i guessed anyway im ok you can come over after school" i smiled

"you bet see ya" kairi said with relief before hanging up, i placed the phone on the little table beside me and relaxed into the bed, ignoring the pain that shot through me as i accidently bent my ankles and wrists, didnt work as i whinced

"erm namine some boys are here to see sora, they claim to be his freinds" came selphies voice

"what are there names?" namine asked

"riku and axel" selphie replied

"send them up" namine ordered

"right'o" selphie said, i gulped slightly

"glad we got you a big room huh?" namine giggled, i smiled at her, keeping my eyes fixed to the door

"aye more are coming later" i smiled, i heard footsteps coming down the hall, i gulped again as i watched nervously "have they seen me yet?" i asked

"no this is everyones first time" namine explained, i nodded, i knew the state i was in, i could feel it 


	22. Chapter 22

i first saw axel, he appeared to be ok, but his worry never showed, his eyes did widened though when he saw me, i smiled at him, even if it was only weakly, he just walked into the room and went to roxass side, roxas hugged him tightly, i turned back to the door to see riku looking at me, eyes wide and shocked, my breathing was ragged, riku looked the same as my family really, huge bags under his eyes, he walked over to me and hugged me softly, i burried my head in his shoulder as i hugged him back tightly, tears escaping my eyes

"lets give them a minute" namine said quietly, and with that everyone left the room, i heard the door click and i let out a small sob as i clutched riku tighter to me

"i never thought id see you again" i whispered as i continued to cry, riku tightened the hug slightly "i was so sure i was goin to die and never see you again" i sobbed, my hands clutching his back as though he would dissapear "i couldnt bear that" i sobbed, riku gently tightened his hold on me and rubbed my back soothingly

"its ok sora its all over" riku whispered, his voice breaking a little

"i was so scared" i whispered

"i know sora, its ok now" riku chanted softly as i continued to cry, i took some deep breaths, trying to calm myself, it took a good sevral breaths before my tears stopped and my sobs to stop but they did eventually, i still clung to riku, riku pulled back and ever so gently cupped my face in his hands, he had a tear resting on his cheek, i gently raised my hand and wiped it away, ignoring the nasty pain that shot through with the movement of my wrist, my hand rested on his neck as my face memorized his face, evey inch, every curve, i leaned forward and kissed him gently, but the moment his lips touched mine i pushed back from desperation, riku pushed my head back so it was against the pillow as he kissed me passionatly, his tounge ran along my lips and i part happily, moaning as his tounge played with mine, he pulled away, my eyes slid open slowly and met his teal ones "i missed that" riku whispered before stroking my cheeks, i blushed under his touch

"i did too" i whispered with a smile, i raised my hand and gently ran my index finger along his lips, his lips parted sligthly under my finger, his cool breath brushing over the tip of my finger "its hard to put into words how happy i am to see you again" i whispered, rikus eyes widened slightly "if i didnt know that one of the officers was reno...i wouldnt be here now" i whispered, pulling my hand back and bowing my head slightly

"dont say that sora" riku whispered, i glanced at him quickly, his eyes pained

"its true riku though, if i didnt know reno was there, i would of kept quiet and not yelled for help, and then saix would of killed me like he promised to" i explained, water returning to my eyes as i remembered saixs threat to me, how truthful his eyes had been, the smirk on his face, and the gun in his pocket, the fully loaded gun, i closed my eyes to block the tears, but i felt some spill down my cheeks "killed me with that gun" i whispered meekly, ignoring the cold shiver that shot through me, i felt someone grip my hand tightly in theres, i opened my watery eyes and looked at riku, his eyes pained and slightly watered, he ran his hand along my cheek

"why couldnt i protect you when you needed me most?" riku whispered, more to himself than me, he gripped my hand tighter, no pain shot through me, only emotional pain as i watched riku beat himself up over this

"riku" i whispered, placing my hand on his cheek, catching his attention "you do enough just sitting here with me" i said truthfully "ill heal riku so dont beat yourself up over this please" i begged, riku blinked in shocked "this is not you fault, it mine" i whispered

"how is it you fault?" riku asked in shock

"cos i decided to become friends with him, i decided to break down when i first saw him after 4 years, showing him i was still as weak as before, probably even weaker because of it, i was the one who made myself a target to him, its all my fault" i explained calmly, the water that was in my eyes slid down my cheeks "so please dont beat yourself over my own mistakes" i whispered, dropping my gaze from rikus shock eyes "its over now" i whispered looking at our hands, my hand was pale compared to riku, a large bandage wrapped around my wrist were 1 of my 4 wire injuries were, i gulped as i remembered the pain it caused me when i decided to thrash, slicing into my skin even more, i blocked back the scream that wanted to escape my throat "im fine" i whispered meekly, even i didnt believe it, i opened my eyes and looked at riku, he didnt believe me either, he just hugged me softly to him, i hugged him back

"i guess then im just glad your ok and...alive" riku whispered

"im glad to" i whispered, my eyes felt slightly heavy, riku pulled back and gently brushed some hair out my face, he stood up but i grabbed his hand, stopping him "dont leave me" i whispered, i still didnt want to be alone, riku nodded in understanding and sat back down

"you ok babe?" he asked softly

"i just dont want to be alone yet" i whispered

"why?" riku asked

"i dont want to be alone with my thoughts" i whispered, fear in my voice "i dont want to remember it and have noone around" i whispered

"remember what?" riku asked

"for most of the time saix had me i was heavily drugged, the only time i can actually remember was before reno found me, but saix said i would remember everything, i dont want to remember riku" i whispered, my eyes watering slightly

"ok i understand" riku whispered, his hand linked with mine, his thumb stroking my hand, i nodded my head "ill stay aslong as you need" riku said happily, i nodded, my eyes felt heavy and i felt tierd

"can i go to sleep for a bit?" i asked quietly

"course ill be here when you wake up i promise" riku said softly, i nodded and closed my eyes and cleared my thoughts, it was minutes before i fell asleep and began to relive the worst 4 weeks of my life...

...as i dreamed i remembered more and more of what had happened, how i got most of my injuries, what saix had done to give them to me, i just wanted to wake up, i didnt want to see it all again, it was so horrifying, i just wanted to wake up, but i wasnt, its like even my mind wanted to torture me, i felt myself began to shiver and shake, i felt my eyes water too, my eyes snapped open and were once again met by a harsh white light

"sora are you ok?" came a worried voice, i turned to the voice to see riku looking at me, pain and worry in his eyes

"just remembering" i whispered, fear in my voice, riku sighed

"and you tell me not to beat myself up over this" riku sighed, pain and anger in his voice

"dont riku please" i whispered

"its hard not to watching you scream in your sleep like that" riku whispered, my eyes widened "watching how much that bastard hurt you and i couldnt do anything to stop him" he whispered "hes hurt you so bad it even haunts you in your dreams" riku sighed, pain deep in his voice, my eyes watered as i watched him beat himself up more and more over this, his hands were in tight fists "and i havent a clue how to help you, it kills me to watch you suffer and not have a clue how to stop it" riku said, his voice layered in pain, i was crying now

"stop it!" i said loudly, riku turned his head to me in shock, eyes wide and pained "its not your fault, you always put the blame on your shoulders when it shouldnt be on yours, do you think i enjoy watching you blame yourself for my own mistakes, watch how there hurting you, i hate it! i hate that i had to bring you into this, i hate it how i cant stop the memories that cause me to scream, i hate knowing you seem to think this is all your fault, when it mine and saixs, stop blaming yourself!" i sobbed, tears streaming down my face quickly "please" i begged in a choked whisper, i felt rikus hands come to my cheeks and wipe my tears away, i looked him in the eyes, they were pained and distraught, riku pulled me into a hug and i just clung to him "please stop beating yourself up over this" i whispered, his tightened his hold on me

"im sorry sora but i cant help it, it hurts me so much to see you like this and not know how to sort it" riku whispered, i tightened my hold on him

"and it hurts me to see you blame yourself for this, i dont want to hurt you but i am, so much so and its killing me" i whispered into rikus shoulder, my tears has stopped now, riku rubbed my back soothingly "i just want this to stop" i sighed as i pulled back from rikus shoulder so i could look him in the eyes, his eyes were pained, i ran my hand along his cheek, getting a shooting pain through my arm, i pulled my arm back with a hiss

"your wrist?" riku asked quietly, i nodded and gently ran my hand over the bandage, riku took my hand in his before bending over and kissing my palm, i blushed and smiled slightly when rikus eyes met mine again

"thankyou" i smiled, riku smiled back and ran his finger over my palm, it tickled slightly and caused a small laugh to escape me, causing riku to look at me in shock "it tickles" i smiled, riku chuckled and gently linked his hand with mine "how long was i asleep?" i asked

"about 15 minutes but cloud and everyone got worried when they heard you screaming" riku explained, i gulped

"what happened when they realsied?" i asked, riku sighed, avoiding my eyes

"well erm cloud had a breakdown soon follwed by roxas" riku explained calmly, i sighed and shook my head

"im hurting everyone so much" i whispered, rikus hand gently cupped my non injured cheek

"its ok were all pretty strong people so we can handle this" riku smiled

"but!" i was cut of as riku kissed me passionatly, my eyes slid closed as i responded, he pulled back

"no buts sora, we will be fine" riku said firmly but caring, i sighed and nodded in defeat, its pointless arguing with riku when he was 100% sure he was right, and this time he was

"ok" i sighed, my stomach growled loudly at me, furiously demanding food, riku chuckled slightly, same as me

"ill go get namine" riku smiled, i nodded, his gently kissed my forhead before leaving the room, i sighed and closed my eyes, causing me to be bombarded with more memories of the 4 weeks, i locked my mouth shut and my eyes to stop the screams and tears, i wouldnt do this anymore, it hurt everyone so much, i couldnt contain the shivers and shakes though, i didnt hear the door open

"oh sora" came namines voice, i just shook my head, trying to banish the memories, some i had already seen but some i hadnt, it was horrible to have to relive what you dont want to, my control slipped slightly and i let out a small whimmper, the tears leaking out of my closed eyes, i felt a hand grip mine comfortingly "its ok sora you completely safe now" namine whispered, i took a deep breath and carfully opened my eyes

"everytime i close my eyes i remember it" i whispered, fear in my voice

"its ok sora" namine soothed "what would you like to eat?" namine asked softly, i thought for a moment, the tears stopped, same as my shaking and shivering

"could i have a BLT?" i asked quietly, namine smiled at me

"ill go get you one then" namine smiled, i nodded slightly and she left the room, leaving me with nothing but my thoughts again, i didnt close my eyes this time though, but i still remembered it, it was whenever my mind wasnt occupid it seemed, these memories were of how i got most the injuries, the hole in my cheek was caused when saix stapped a knife through it, the gashs allover my body were caused with various knife, bread knifes, carving knifes, you get the point, i shuddered as i saw how i got some of my burns, some were caused by a red hot poker, some were caused by what seemed to be hot water being poured over me, it made me whimmper and snap my eyes shut, my hand came to my head and gripped it tightly, i ignored the barbaric pain that shot through me from my wrists at the action, i just wanted the memories to stop, just so i could think clearly for a minute, i heard the door open

"you ok sora?" came the voice of axel, i shook my head violently, not opening my eyes, my hands gripped my head violently as i saw saix rape me over and over, i felt some hands on mine and gently pull them of my head, i opened my eyes to see axel looking at me with a worried expression "whats up?" he asked

"everytime im alone all the memories crash down on me, its so horrible" i whispered as the memories stopped now i was occupid again, axels eyes flashed with fury for a brief moment before becoming sad

"its ok sora, you can make it through this" axel assured

"i dont know axel, i dont want to live with these memories, i dont know if i can axel, i just it to end" i whispered, yes i really was considering suicide, and i mean really really considering it, axels eyes widened in shock as he realised what i was thinking and then filled with horror

"dont end it now sora, you have so much to live for" axel begged, his hands gripping mine, i bowed my head "you have your singing career now, you have all your friends and family to support you, you can do this sora" axel said calmly

"im not saying i dont have anything to live for, i just dont want to live with these memories, or the scars of what happened, i just dont think i can do it this time round axel" i explained shakily, i knew i had everything to live for, but i just didnt want to live it, my head was a mix of emotions and feeling and questions, axel shook his head

"if anyone can do this its you sora" axel said calmly "you have more determination than anyone i know, your stronger than you give yourself credit for" axel said somewhat happily, i just sighed

"i dont feel strong though, i feel weak, used, hurt, scared, and humiliated, i dont want to feel like this forever, but i know i will, i cant just forget this like last time, i dont want to live with these memories, i just cant," i explained shakily "i just want to die and nothing else" i whispered, pain in my own voice as i said it, my mind was slowly setting on my course of choice, and it wasnt looking the best road to go down, it was a very very short road indeed, i could see it in axels eyes that he knew it too, the door burst open and roxas ran into my arms, i looked at him in shock, same as axel, his shoulders were shaking and i could hear his sobs, my eyes watered, he had heard everything i had said to axel, axel knew this too and turned his head away, his own eyes watery, roxass arms were wrapped tightly around my waist, gripping my back, his head burried in my chest, he was crying, and crying hard

"why sora?" roxas sobbed, still not removing his head from my chest "i dont want you to kill yourself" roxas sobbed, my eyes watered further and some fell down my cheeks, i looked over at axel, his own eyes were watered and some had fell down his cheeks, i wrapped my arms around my younger brother tightly, he gripped me tighter, i hissed at the sharp pain that shot through me, but roxas didnt relax his hold on me

"i dont either roxas but i dont want to live with these memories" i whispered into my brothers hair, his shoulders still shaking badly, his sobs were still loud "i dont even feel like living anymore" i sighed, some more of axels tears had fallen, he stood up and ran out the room, closing the door behind him

"please sora dont do it" roxas begged in a sob, i sighed, i couldnt promise him that, i didnt know if i could handle this yet

"no promises roxas" i sighed, roxas let out a loud, strangled sob and clutched me tighter, i hissed at the pain that shot through me, he relaxed his hold abit "no promises" i whispered, roxas pulled out the hug, he was still crying badly, his eyes wide and puffy

"why cant you promise?" roxas sobbed, i took roxass hands in my own and held the tightly in mine

"i dont think i can live through this roxas, i cant even be alone without wanting to die because of all the memories that crash down on me, i cant get rid of them, im going to scar which is going to remind me of it all the time and i just dont think i can handle it this time through" i explained shakily, roxas let out another sob "i know i have lots to live for, but i want to be able to live it happily, and at the moment all my thoughts seem to be about are those 4 weeks, its all i can think about, i cant get it out my head, its so haunting, it even haunts me in my dreams, i really just want it to all be over, and i can only see one course of action that will give me the release im begging for" i explained, roxas sniffed

"and thats suicide?" roxas sobbed, i sighed and slightly nodded, roxas just shook his head violently, tears still streaming down his face, the door opened and namine walked in, with what looked to be a very nice looking BLT on a plate, she saw roxas and the state he was in and gently placed the food on my lap before sitting on the edge of the bed

"whats happened?" namine asked, i just bowed my head

"sora whats to kill himself" roxas sobbed, i heard namine gasp, i looked up and her eyes were wide and shocked, and horrified, i turned my head away from her as i heard someone run out the room, i knew it was roxas, the door slammed shut

"why sora?" namine asked calmly

"i just dont think i can do this" i whispered, looking namine in the eyes, i hated causing everyone so much pain, but all i wanted was for this to be over, it was so horrible "i dont want to do this" i added

"sora you can do this" namine smiled

"how? i just cant see how" i sighed, namine smiled softly at me

"sora you can do this want to know why?" namine smiled, i looked at her

"why?" i asked

"because me and everyone here is going to help you, your not going to go through this ordeal alone you know" namine smiled, i bowed my head

"i just dont think i can, i cant even be alone with remembering it, everytime i remember it pushes me more towards this choice im so close to deciding" i explained

"so you havent decided then?" namine asked, i shook my head

"im not far from it though, i cant take this much more" i whispered

"dont give up sora" namine smiled, i nodded

"ill try but i doubt ill get far" i sighed, as i picked up my sandwich, it was warm in my hands

"be carful eating that, what with your cheek and all" namine smiled, i nodded

"could you go comfort roxas please, tell him i havent decided yet or something" i begged, namine nodded and left the room, i sighed and ate my sandwich, it was gorgeous, it was gone in a matter of minutes, leaving me alone in this room, i waited for the memories, and sure enough they came crashing down on me like a ton of bricks 


	23. Chapter 23

i took deep breaths, trying to contain the horrible feeling that was shooting through me as the memories crashed down on my again, and the same feeling of 'i wanna die' consumed me, i forced my eyes open and continued the deep breaths, trying to calm my body and focus on something else, anything else, the door opened and namine walked back in, the memories stopped and the feeling vansihed, i sighed happily, she sat on the edge of the bed

"how is he?" i asked quietly

"better knowing your not fully decided" namine said softly, i nodded

"im hurting everyone so damn much" i growled, my hands tightening into fists "its all his fault im even thinking like this, before he came into my life everythink was fucking perfect" i growled furiously, damn im having rapid moodswing "why did i have to be friends with that twisted fuck? im so fucking stupid" i sighed furiously, the tightness of my fists sending sharp pain through my wrists and arms, i yelped from the pain and relaxed my wrists, water coming to my eyes "im such a mess" i whispered

"Oh sora" namine said sadly, i looked at her through my watery eyes "your not a mess, your fine, your reacting as anyone would expect after everything youve been through" namine explained, i was going to say something but my door burst open to reveal cloud, with what looked to be a magazine in his hand, i avoided his eyes and bowed my head "you ok cloud?" namine asked

"no im not" cloud sighed, clearly annoyed

"whats happened?" namine asked, i heard the door close and the bed get heavier as cloud sat on the bed

"sora look at this" cloud said softly, i raised my head to look at him, he was holding the magazine at me, i nodded and took it from his hand, it was at the back, i flipped it over and my eyes widened and i gasped, the front cover was a picture of what looked to be an ambulance, i could also see cop cars around but what held my attention was i could see reno and namine in the picture clear as day, namine was in the ambulance, looking horrifed and reno was placing someone on the table all you could see was there legs, there ankles were bleeding alover there feet, aswel as gashs alover there legs that were showing, the blanket appeared to be a blue colour but was mostly red from blood, then it hit me and my eyes widened even further, it was me! and the title above it confirmed it 'sora found! dead or alive?' the magazine fell from my hands and onto the bed

"what?" namine asked in shock, cloud grapped the magazine and showed it namine, she gasped "how can this have happened?" namine gasped

"i dont know" cloud muttered "but somehow it has, and the music world is seriously curious now" cloud muttered, i was still frozen in shock, how had they got a picture of it, and how did they know it was me?

"oh god" i whispered and i burried my head in my hands, hissing at the pain i got, i felt someone tap my shoulder

"itll be ok sora" cloud said softly

"how can it be cloud, the whole worlds gonna see this picture, what am i ment to say to clear this up?" i growled as i pulled my head out my hands, cloud sighed, not knowing how to answer my question "im fucking screwed!" i growled furiously, then an idea hit me, wasnt a good one but it would save me having to lie to everyone and come up with some form of lie, which would be hard to tell considering the state i was in "how long will it take for me to heal namine?" i asked

"erm to what magnitude?" she asked

"walking" i said simply

"well depending on your recovory speed it could be a month" namine explained calmly, i nodded

"so shall we give it 2 months then before i can walk un-aided?" i asked, cloud was looking at me curiously, same as namine

"i would say so yes why can i ask?" namine asked

"cos i have to sort this one way or another so im going to do it the way i was raised" i said calmly, clouds eyes widened as he realsied what i was talking about

"sora you sure thats wise?" cloud asked seriously, worry in his voice

"how can i lie my way out of it?" i asked, cloud couldnt answer, there wasnt one

"what are you going to do?" namine asked

"tell the truth" i said calmly "but it will take a bit of work, is there any chance i could have a therapist to help me?" i asked towards namine, she smiled brightly at me, realsing i was giving the world a second chance

"most definatly" namine smiled, cloud smiled to

"cloud can you get me roxas and axel, i think i need to cheer them up a bit" i smiled, cloud nodded and walked out the room

"i think your very brave sora for doin this" namine smiled, i nodded, i felt sick with worry now

"i just hope this works" i whispered "or i could destroy everything" i sighed

"youll be fine sora" namine smiled "ill get you the very best help the hospital has to offer" namine smiled, i nodded

"once ive cheered them up ill need a phone" i said calmly, namine nodded and the door opened, i turned to see axel and roxas, i smiled brightly at them both, they shared a nervous look with eachother

"ill give you a minute" namine smiled, i nodded and smiled happily at her, i noticed the magazine still on my bed

"yeah sora?" axel said quietly, i grabbed the magazine

"you seen this?" i asked calmly, they both nodded "well im sorting it out" i smiled, they shared a nervous look again, aswel as a confussed one

"what do you mean?" roxas asked weakly, damn i really hurt them both

"i mean im not giving up anymore" i smiled brightly, there eyes widened and they smiled "im goin to give this whole thing one more chance" i smiled, roxas practically tackled me into a hug

"thankyou" he whispered

"what you gonna do bout the picture then sora?" axel asked calmly as he sat on the bed, roxas pulled back and sat down to

"im telling them the truth" i smiled

"your sure you can handle that?" axel asked, remembering how i said i couldnt even be alone without screaming

"namines getting me some help so i should be able to, ive given myself 2 months" i smiled, they both nodded and namine walked back into the room, followed by cloud, seph and riku, all looking calm, i smiled brightly at them, namine had a phone in her hands, she handed it to me

"here you go sora" namine smiled, i nodded and dialed a number ive known by heart for a long time now, i placed it to my ear and listened to it ring

"hello?" came a happy female voice, i smiled happily, i had got her

"hi is this music mornings hannah star?" i asked, everyone in the room shared a nervous glance, music mornings was the biggest music show on destiny islands, and knew everything about everyone

"its is indeed can i ask who is calling and how you got this number?" hannah asked calmly, i smiled

"this is sora jones" i smiled, the line was dead for a moment

"as in the sora who is said to be dead?" hannah asked in shock, didnt know that bit of infomation

"didnt know that but the one in the picutre yes" i said calmly

"ok then, atleast i know your alive" hannah said relived

"im glad too" i chuckled, i heard her giggle at the other end

"so how can i help you sora?" she asked happily

"well in 2 months do you have a free show?" i asked

"let me check?" hannah said hastily, i could hear rustling on the other end of the phone, cloud had his fingers crossed, same as roxas and seph "i do, i have sevral, may i ask why?" she asked

"id like to come on you show then, as im sure you have some questions for me, and ill give you a live preformance" i explained happily

"ok may i ask why 2 months?" hannah asked curiously

"i need time for my mental and physical health to heal, youll understand" i explained calmly

"well many people have questions concerning that picture that was taken of you" hannah said calmly "are you willing to answer those kind of questions?" she asked softly

"i am, thats why im coming onto your show, i dont want to lie and make up some big plot to hide what really happened, when what really happened is far worse than any lie i could come up with, and i dont want to lie to my fans" i explained calmly, everyone in the room nodded

"i understand, i have to ask but will you be needing the full show?" hannah asked

"its a long story to tell" i sighed "so yes i will" i added

"very well, ill see you in 2 months time sora, and i hope you heal fine" hannah said happily

"thankyou for you concern and i will" i smiled before hanging up the phone

"well?" riku asked curiously, everyone was waiting for the answer

"i have 2 months to get ready for my first live tv appearance" i smiled, everyone breathed a sigh of relief

"well i have a top therapist to help you recover mentally sora" namine smiled "and you should heal enough by then" she added happily

"will i be able to walk by then though?" i asked

"probably, i say you could begin trying in about 4 weeks" namine smiled, i nodded happily

"whats my therapist called?" i asked, namine giggled

"shes called alice, youll love her, shes very good" namine smiled, i nodded, namines watch bleeped "and i have to go" namine said giddily

"why?" i asked curiously

"oh you lot dont know do you?" namine asked, we all shook our heads, i had a faint idea "rufus shinra took me, xion and kairi on" namine giggled happily, cloud and seph clapped, riku, axel and roxas just looked at me knowingly "am i missing something?" namine asked

"im guilty on that front" i smiled, namines eyes widened

"you told rufus about us?" namine asked in shock

"i did indeed" i smiled, namine squealed happily and hugged me, i chuckled and hugged her back, ignoring the pain that shot through me, the room was laughing, better than all dull and depressing, namine pulled out the hug, smiled at everyone and practically skipped out the room, i chuckled at her, nice to see her happy again though 


	24. Chapter 24

2 MONTHS LATER

"well sora if you want to leave today i need to see you walk un-aided" namine smiled, i nodded, my recovery had been tricky and not to mention painful, walking really, really, REALLY! hurts, its the pressure it applies that hurts, well bending them hurts too but not as much, i slung my legs over the edge of the bed, aware of namine watching very carfully, my feet touched the cold ground, it sent an unpleasent shiver through me, i took a deep breath and stood up, i whiced at the pain that shot through me, but pushed past it, i released the breath and began to walk forward, whincing with every single fucking step, but i managed to walk in a straight line without falling over, which even i know is bloody good, i walked back and sat on the bed, water in my eyes slightly, but i had been refusing morphine for the last week in order to try and get used to the pain, worst choice i have to have ever made, well second worst, saix is first for obvlious reasons, i looked over to namine "ok your ok to go, but you should come back at least once a week for check ups ok?" namine insisted

"oh thats totally fine with me" i chuckled, i shoved all my stuff in my bag as namine rushed out the room to get everyone as xaldin would be here in about 5 minutes to take me to music mornings, god im so nervous, my door opened and i smiled, alice had walked in, her long blonde hair was tied into a side ponytail, she had soft blue eyes and wore a checkered dress

"i hear your going today then?" alice smiled, i nodded

"yeah it needs to be done, its not something i can lie out of" i sighed, alice had really helped, but maybe not enough, im having really sharp, rapid moodswings and i havent slept in 4 weeks, well not naturally, for the past 4 weeks ive been knocked out in order to sleep, im struggling with it all, but i can talk about it better now, and ive remembered it all now, so i dont get anymore suprises, which is good, doesnt mean they dont crash down on me though and overpower me and make me weak, they do on a regular basis

"i understand that sora and remember you can always come talk to me if you need to" alice smiled, i smiled back and nodded

"thanks alice, youve been a great help" i smiled, alice smiled and skipped, literally, out the room, i took another deep breath and stood up, the pain is barbaric still, currently im wearing a short sleeved top with baggy jeans, showing some of my injuries on my arms, including the grusome things on my wrists, i looked down at my wrists, there was a thick red crust around my wrist but every time i moved my wrist, it would open up and bleed horribly, i hate it, its the same for my ankles and alot of my other injuries, my face is a mess too, i have a huge scab and stiches on my cheek that i can feel in my mouth too, i have scabs on my eyebrows and stiches in my ears were it turns out saix had ripped my ears, i have gashes alover my arms, luckly they have almost healed, there just angry red lines now, i carfully placed my bag over my shoulder, trying not to place it on the many injuries i seem to still have, my burns have healed ok-ish, but i am going to scar from them, and they aint gonna be pretty i can tell ya, i walked out my room, trying to ignore the barbaric pain that was shooting through me, it was shit i tell ya, the pain didnt stop the smile that spread across my lips as i saw riku, he chuckled and rushed over to me

"arent you doin well" he chuckled, i playfully glared, even with the water in my eyes

"i am considering im on no pain medication" i sighed, riku nodded and gently wound his arm around my waist, supporting me

"i would carry you but im sure you would probably kill me" riku chuckled

"oh i probably would" i smiled, riku chuckled and we slowly walked out the room, him supporting me as i walked, me whincing with each and every step, more water coming to my eyes, the doors opened and i was hit by a cooling breeze, it was nice, i havent felt it in 2 months, and it feels bloody beautiful "this feels so nice" i sighed happily, leaning aginst riku

"it is" he said happily, i heard the soft purr of xaldins car, i tunred and saw the black limo coming our way, i smiled slightly and blinked the water out my eyes "you ready?" riku asked, i looked up at him and smiled slightly

"gotta be" i chuckled, pain in my voice, riku rubbed my back soothingly and gently, the limo stopped infront of me and xaldin walked out, he stopped when he saw me, his head tilting to the side "yeah im a mess huh?" i sighed, xaldin just nodded and opened the door for me, i gritted my teeth and climbed in, yelping slightly, my eyes catching that of my family and friends, well just axel really

"how ya feeling buddy?" axel asked as i sat down, yelping slightly, riku sat beside me and gently placed his arm over my shoulder, i leaned against him

"been better" i sighed, i felt the car purr into life before setting of, i sighed

"here thought you may need this" cloud smiled as he handed me my guitar, i smiled and happily took my guitar and gently placed it on my lap, it didnt cause me any pain shockingly

"thanks" i smiled, cloud nodded and leaned against sephs shoulder, roxas was sat between axels legs, looking worried and nervous, we sat in silence the whole jorney to the music morning studios, me leaned against riku with my eyes closed, blocking the tears, as ever bump the limo hit sent a jolt of barbaric pain through me, i snapped and grabbed my bag, ignoring the pain that shot through me at the movemnt

"what you doin?" came roxass voice, i pulled out some painkillers and popped 2 into my hand before swallowing them

"if i have to deal with this pain any longer im going to scream and kill something or someone" i growled, my mood swings kicking in, riku gently pulled me back against him, and wrapped his arm securly around my shoulder, i rested my forhead on his shoulder and allowed some tears to fall and released a shaky breath, i felt the limo pull to a stop

"were here" came xaldins voice

"ok thankyou xaldin" i said calmly, as i climbed out the limo, my guitar in my hand and water in my eyes, the pain was still barbaric, but i was ignoring it as best as i could, i felt everyone behind me as i walked into the large building, a man with a blad head, sevral piercings in his ears and dark glasses on stood infront of me, he seriously scared me

"you sora jones?" came a smooth voice, it came from the bald man

"yeah" i said calmly

"im rude ill take you to the studio" rude said calmly, i nodded sheepishly and followed him through all the people and different studios "hannah will meet you on stage you know how this works right?" rude asked as he came to a stop, standing infront of me

"i do i walk on when my names called" i said calmly, rude nodded before walking of, i looked towards the stage, it was a creamy yellow colour with a fake view of destiny beachs behind the seats on the stage, there was a door on both sides for us to walk on through, i looked towards were the audience was and saw that most of them were grils, some with banners saying things like 'i love you sora 3', i couldnt help the small smile that crept onto my face, i noticed the cameras were all facing the stages and the audience had been told to shut up

"5 4 3" someone yelled before some bright cheery music began playin, i looked towards the other door and saw hannah walk onto the stage, she wore tight blue jeans with a rolling stones top on with black boots on, she waved towards the crowd and cameras, who all cheered, she sat down in the farest chair and smiled towards the camera, the music faded out

"hello and welcome to music morning with me your host hannah star" hannah said happily, the audience cheered happily, i smiled and got ready, i looked towards my family, the smiled at me reassuringly, i turned back to the stage and got ready to walk on "now today our guest is none other than the newest singer on the scene sora jones" the crowd cheered madly, i chuckled slightly "so lets give a round of applause for sora" hannah cheered as she stood up, i walked onto the stage my guitar in my hand, the crowd was loud, all i could really make out was 'i love you sora' which made me smile brightly, hannahs eyes widened in shock when she saw me, her eyes looked over me before smiling softly at me, she held her hand out and i happily took it "welcome to the show sora" hannah smiled happily

"glad to be here" i smiled, we both sat down "it feels so wierd being on this show" i chuckled, hannah smiled at me

"how so?" she asked

"well ive been a huge fan of this show since i was young, it feels so wierd knowing im on it now" i explained with a smile, i found ignoring the pain much easier now, it was still there, same as the water in my eyes, hannah blushed slightly and smiled

"well dont i feel proud" hannah giggled, the crowd did too, and so did i "so before i throw you to the mercy of the audience lets get some background infomation on you" hannah smiled, i nodded and gently placed my guitar on the floor, hissing under my breath from the pain, i smiled at hannah "so how old are you?" hannah asked

"18" i smiled, hannah nodded

"how long have you been playing and writing?" she asked

"4 years" i smiled

"how did you get spotted?" hannah asked curiously, i chuckled

"well i guess i cant tell that story as i didnt do it, someone else set it all up for me" i smiled, i was so dragging riku into this, hannah smriked darkly at me

"who is this person?" hannah asked, i chuckled and stood up

"allow me to go fetch them" i chuckled, hannah giggled and i walked of stage to see riku looking at me in shock "come on baby" i purred as i grabbed riku wrist and pulled him onto the stage, the crowd cheered at riku and me, riku sat in the chair beside me

"welcome to the show whats your name?" hannah asked curiously, a dark glint in her eyes, riku smiled slightly

"riku" he chuckled

"well riku how did you make it happen?" hannah asked, i smiled towards riku, who smiled back

"well ive know sora about 4 years now and i knew he had talent the first time i heard him sing and play, so a few months back i rang up rufus shinra and managed to get him to come to a little bbq us and some friends had, we got sora to sing and play one of his own songs and rufus gave him his card, sora rang the next day and got signed" riku explained happily, hannah nodded happily

"what made you do it though?" hannah asked, i smriked at riku who just chuckled

"well you see a few months back sora made my dream come true, so i thought it would be fair to repay him" riku said happily, hannah became intrested the moment riku had finished, i already knew rikus plan, and i was happy to go along with it

"so what did sora do to make you dream come true?" hannah asked, eagerly waiting for an answer, riku smirked darkly towards me

"this" riku chuckled before kissing me, the crowd erupted into cheers and 'awww's, whilst i responded to riku kiss, pulling back shortly after, i smiled at him and linked my hand with his before turning back to a happy looking hannah

"well riku i think you just became public enemy number 1" hannah giggledd, me and riku laughed happily

"first come first serve" riku smiled, hannah nodded and turned to me

"so how long have you both actually been togther?" hannah asked curiously, i had to think for a moment

"about 4 and a half months" i smiled, the crowd 'awww'ed at us and i couldnt help but smile through the pain that was slowly returning, the water still hadnt left my eyes yet

"well aint that sweet" hannah smiled "so how did it happen?" hannah asked

"well i wound up in hospital after a fight with some boys from my school and basically riku told me then" i explained, hannahs eyes widened slightly

"why were you in hospital?" hannah asked

"i got on the wrong side on this girl and she sent 3 of the school strongest boys after me, i took 2 of them out but the thrid put me in hospital with a broken wrist aswel as brusing covering most of my body" i explained calmly, hannah nodded calmly

"well glad you got something out of it" hannah smiled

"oh i did indeed and me and girl are now close" i smiled, hannah nodded happily

"well thats it for my questions" hannah warned, i nodded "so time to throw you to my audience" hannah smiled

"cool" i sighed calmly, riku squeezed my hand reassuringly, i looked towards the crowd, many people had there hands up, i pointed to a girl with short blue hair, she stood up, a nervous look on her face as the camera turned on her

"well erm could you explain the picture that has been going around?" the girl asked shakily, holding up the picture cloud had showed me, the camera turned to again and i carfully took a deep breath, this is gonna be fun

"well erm bare with me please this is hard to talk about" i said shakily, my body aching, i saw hannah raise an eyebrow and her eyes widened

"take you time" hannah said softly, i nodded and unlinked my hand from rikus, and link it with my own, i ignored the pain that shot through me

"i was kidnapped for those 4 weeks and...tortured, raped and very very nearly killed" i said shakily, the water in my eyes falling down my cheeks, i heard the audience gasp "in that picture i had just been saved before i was killed, i had a wide variety of injuries, all serious" i breathed out shakily, more tears leaking from my eyes, my eyes stayed locked on my linked hands "you can see some of the injuries on my face and arms" i added, tilting my face up to the camera, but not looking at it, i held my wrists up "these were caused when i was bound with wire" i said shakily, my whole frame was vibrating, i lowered my arms and locked my hands togather again "the injury to my cheek was caused by a rip in my cheek" i added, the crowd looked shocked and horrified, so did hannah and the camera crew, my tears were still falling from my eyes "i was bound with wire on my ankles too, thats the main injury you can see on the picture" i explained, i was losing it slowly, i closed my eyes for a breif moment, and decided to keep the closed "i also have 5 degree brun mark on my chest were i was burned with a red hot poker aswel as gashs alover my body caused with varies knifes" i finished, i felt an arm wrap around my shoulder soothingly and rub my arm gently, i opened my eyes, tears slowing and my body relaxing more, the audience looked shocked and horrifed, same as everyone else "thats what happened" i whispered

"oh my" hannah said in shock, her eyes wide and horrifed "thats so horrible" she said calmly, i nodded

"its not the first time either" i sighed, everyone gasped "the first time wasnt as bad as this, he only kidnapped me for 2 weeks, he didnt torture me as bad, or rape me as much, but i wasnt alone either" i added

"you mean this man took another?" hannah asked in shock, i nodded, i wouldnt tell them it was kairi, ill make up a name for her

"i wont us her real name but he took a girl who we shall call mary to" i explained

"i see and were is this man now?" hannah asked

"dead" i said simply "when the cops found me he tried to run away, he got 3 head shots" i explained calmly "he was called saix may" i explained, i whiced as memories crashed down on me, but i held myself up and didnt scream

"so were have you been since the picture?" a girl in the audience asked

"recovering and having thearpy" i explained calmly "i even considered suicide, and i mean really considered it" i whispered, disgusted with myself for those kind of thoughts, the crowd gasped and so did riku, i forgot he didnt know that bit "but luckly my friends and family talked some sense into me before i did something i would regret" i sighed happily, hannah nodded happily

"well im sure were greatful to them for that" hannah smiled, she was trying to change the subject to something more cheery

"i am too and they know it" i smiled towards backstage, knowing they could see me "there really all i have to keep me supported" i smiled

"what about your parents?" hannah asked

"they were killed in a car crash when i was 9" i explained calmly

"oh im so sorry" hannah siad quickly

"no worries, my big brother and his fiance looked after myself and my younger brother roxas" i smiled

"fiance?" hannah smirked, i nodded and turned towards the backstage, and motioned for my older brother ans seph to walk on, i heard cloud chuckled before appearing on stage, draggin seph with him, the crowd cheered "so who are these?" hannah asked

"im his older brother and this is my fiance sephiroth" cloud smiled, seph smiled slightly, he didnt like attention really

"well congrats on the engagment" hannah smiled

"thanks its only been a 3 months" cloud smiled, leaning against seph, who smiled happily, causing the crowd to 'awwww' at them, me and riku chuckled at them

"and your younger brother is he here?" hannah asked

"yep with his boyfriend axel" riku chuckled, hannah smiled and nodded and motioned for them to come onto the stage too

"yeah!" came axels voice from backstage, causing everyone to laugh, however that turned into 'awww' as axel walked onto the stage, my younger brother in his arms, roxas looking flushed and axel had the smuggest look on his face ive ever seen "im axel and this is roxas" axel chuckled as he placed roxas on the ground, roxas waved nervously

"well you have a very happy looking family" hannah smiled "how old is everyone?" hannah asked

"im 16" roxas said shyly

"im 18" axel smiled

"im 19" riku smiled

"im 26" cloud smiled

"im 27" sephiroth chuckled, he was the eldest and hated it, the crowd cheered happily and hannah smiled happily at us all

"well you seem like a nice bunch of people" hannah smiled

"oh we are" cloud smiled, axel snorted

"yeah when your not trying to kill me" axel chuckled

"you desreve it most times" seph smirked, axel shivered, hannah was giggling slightly

"some of us have quick angers" i smiled

"oh whick are these?" hannah asked

"me, cloud and seph" i chuckled "well seph is more protective of me, roxas and cloud" i corrected, seph chuckled and ruffled my hair gently "hey dont mess with the hair" i huffed, everyone laughed happily, even me, the pain was long forgotten now, and i was having a blast on here 


	25. Chapter 25

"well audience do you have any more question?" hannah asked, the crowd shook there head, confirming they didnt, i smiled and nodded "well then i guess thats it then" hannah smiled

"not yet it aint" i chuckled, gently grabbing my guitar "i owe you a live preformance" i smiled, the crowd cheered happily

"so you do" hannah giggled, i set my guitar on my legs and began to play 'perfect two'

You can the peanut butter to my jelly You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly You can can be the captain I can be your first mate You can be the chills that I feel on our first date

You can be the hero I can be your side kick You can be the tear That I cry if we ever split You can be the rain from the cloud when it's stormin Or you can be the sun when it shines in the mornin

Don't know if I could ever be Without you cause boy you complete me And in time I know that we'll both see That we're all we need

Cause you're the apple to my pie You're th straw to my berry You're the smoke to my high And you're the one I wanna marry

Cause you're the one for me (for me )  
And I'm the one for you (for u)  
You take th both of (of us)  
And we're the perfect two

We're the perfect two We're the perfect two Baby me and you We're the perfect two

You can be the prince and I can be your princess You can be the sweet tooth I can be the dentist You can be the shoes and I can be the laces You can be the heart that I spill on the pages

You can be the vodka and I can be the chaser You can be the pencil and I can be the paper

You can be as cold as the winter weather But I don't care as long as were together

Don't know if I could ever be Without you cause boy you complete me And in time I know that we'll both see That we're all we need

Cause your the apple to my pie You're the straw to my berry You're the smoke to my high And you're the one I wanna marry

Cause your the one for me (for me)  
And I'm the one for you (for u)  
You take th both of us (of us)  
And we're the perfect two

We're the perfect two We're the perfect two Baby me and you We're the perfect two

You know that I'll never doubt ya And you know that I think about ya And you know I can't live without ya

I love the way that you smile And maybe in just a while I can see me walk down the aisle

Cause your the apple to my pie You're the straw to my berry You're the smoke to my high And you're the one I wanna marry

Cause your the one for me (for me)  
And I'm the one for you (for you)  
You take the both of us of us (of us)  
And were the perfect two Were the perfect two Were the perfect two Baby me and you Were the perfect two

i faded out my guitar before placing it down on the ground again, everyone cheered loudly, i chuckled and blushed slightly inder all the attention, and even though i was in barbaric pain from the movment of my wrists, and water in my eyes i still felt happy to have done this

"well sora it seems our time together is up" hannah smiled, i chuckled, pain in my laugh

"it does huh" i smiled, hannah turned to the camera

"see you next week for another music morning" hannah smiled before the cheery music came back on, she waved towards the camera and so did i, the red lights ontop of the cameras vanished and we both stopped waving and i allowed the water in my eyes to fall as i took a deep breath

"that was painful" i whispered

"im sorry you had to go through all that, if i had known i wouldnt of thrown you to my audience like i had" hannah said sorrowfully

"hannah i came here to tell that" i explained, her eyes widened "i know it seems wierd that i would want everyone to know what ive been through but how could i lie my way out of it" i added, hannah smiled slightly and nodded in understanding

"well i think your extremely brave for doing this" hannah smiled

"im glad to hear it, these lot who think im insane" i chuckled, pointing to my family behind me, they all laughed lightly and gently ruffled my hair, i stood up carfully, picking up my guitar as i did, i pulled a card out my pocket and handed it to hannah

"whats this?" she asked curiously

"its my number incase you ever want me back on this show" i smiled

"not many people want to come back on here after being bombarded with question" hannah giggled

"nah i dont mind the questions" i smiled

"well ill keep that in mind in future" hannah giggled before walking of stage, i sighed happily before begin tapped on the shoulder gently, i turned to the source of the tap and saw the girl with blue hair, it was a raggy hair style and she had blue eyes, she had something behind her back

"hey" i smiled, she blushed

"could i have your autograph?" she asked shyly, i chuckled

"sure whats your name?" i asked as she handed me a small orange book, i opened it on the first page, it was blank, i took the cap of the pen and waited for the girl to say her name

"aqua simpson" she said shyly, i smiled and nodded and began to write in her book, i wrote 'keep smiling :) from sora jones x' i closed the book and handed it back to her with a smile

"there ya go" i smiled, she blushed slightly

"thankyou" she whispered before walking away shyly, i chuckled slightly, about 10 minutes passed and i had doen autographs and picture for all the audience, i sighed in relief when they had all gone, my wrists were killing me, i turned around to see that only riku was still here, a small smile on his lips, i noticed my guitar was gone too, so cloud had took it home, thank god, i walked over to riku and rested myself against him, he gently wrapped his arms around me

"go on say whats bothering you" i sighed into riku chest, some tears of pain escaping me

"when did these suicidal thoughts happen?" riku asked quietly, i knew it was that, i sighed slightly

"the day i woke up, just after you left, i talked to axel about it, i upset him and roxas so much because of it, but namine managed to talk me out of it before i did it, which i would of done" i explained into rikus chest, i mean i still think like that sometimes, but not as bad, riku kissed my hair

"well do you still think like that?" riku asked softly

"i do, but not enough to make me act" i sighed, i felt riku nod

"i cant stop you from thinking even if its mad" riku sighed

"i know its mad, but my heads mad at the moment" i explained, riku rubbed my back soothingly

"i know babe i know" riku sighed, i looked up to riku, his eyes were sad and pained, i sighed and went on my toes and gently kissed him, he responded happily to my gesture, i pulled back and linked my hand with his

"come on were going somewere" i smiled, riku raised an eyebrow, probably at my sudden moodswing, but all my family and friends had been warned about everything i could possibly do

"were exactly?" riku asked curiously as i pulled him out the building and onto the streets, luckly the island was very small so everything was close to everything

"youll see" i smiled as i pulled riku towards our destination, riku just chuckled and allowed me to drag him towards our school, he caught up with me quickly

"school seriously?" riku asked as we stopped outside the gates

"yep i miss my freinds" i smiled, riku chuckled and we began to walk, my foot got caught on a rock and i fell forward, only i didnt hit the floor, i ended up in rikus arms, and with water in my eyes from the pain it casued "ow" i sighed, riku sighed to, i leaned against riku and smiled sweetly at him "could you carry me in please" i said sheepishly up at my boyfriend, he looked shocked to say the least, then smiled softly and kissed my forhead, then he picked me up bridal style, i chuckled slightly

"course i can babe" riku smiled before walking, luckly everyone had a lesson, so the halls would be empty, thank god for that, the movment didnt bother me shockingly, we reached our lounge pretty quickly, i opened the door and riku placed me on the floor gently

"bet you loved that" i chuckled as i layed on the couch, riku just chuckled and pinned me to the sofa, a sly glint in his eyes, im actually shocked the lounge is empty, i placed my hands on rikus hips, he smirked "frustrated?" i chuckled darkly, leaning up and gently biting riku neck, he gasped and released a shaky breath, i smirked and layed back down on the couch, riku playfully glared at me before kissing me deeply, i responded happily to his kiss, his tounge ran along my lips and i parted them happily as riku slipped his hand gently up my top, i chuckled against riku lips and pulled back "you really are frustrated arent you?" i said darkly, riku eyes confirmed it as they were heavily clouded

"what can i say, you totally unresistable" riku purred against my ear, i chuckled slightly before gasping as he kissed behind my ear, an intense burst of heat shot through me as i arched my back and moaned slightly

"tease" i hissed playfully, i felt riku smile against my skin before gently skimming his lips along my neck and to my lips, i responded happily to his kiss

"riku!" came a shocked gasp, riku pulled away sharply and looked over the top of the sofa

"guys!" riku said equally as shocked

"oh riku i dont approve sora is a wonderful guy" the voice scolded

"hey" i yelled before sitting up and looking over the top of the sofa, my anger vanished as i smiled at demyx and zexion "oh hey guys" i smiled, demyx smiled brightly and zexion just chuckled

"oh sorry i just thought youd like still be at the studio" demyx said sheepishly, riku climbed of me, a hidden glare in his eyes, i chuckled and sat on the couch properly, riku sat beside me, his arm slung over my shoulder, i leaned against him, my head on his shoulder, his head on mine, demyx and zexion sat across from us

"nah i missed my mates too much" i smiled, demyx nodded

"i think your very brave for saying all that" zexion said calmly

"thanks, my mind disliked it hugely" i chuckled slightly, i quickly glanced down at my feet, i still needed to check my ankle from when i tripped ealier "1 minute" i said calmly, i got free of riku grip and bent over and pulled the bottom of my left trouser leg up, a sigh escaping my lips as i saw my white sock was completely red now "great" i groaned, i felt riku shuffled beside me, he was looking too

"i think once were done here your going back to hospital" riku said firmly

"im fine with that" i sighed, i pulled the sock down and whinced, the scab had completely came of and it was now bleeding again "damn my clumsyness" i growled before gently placing my sock back over it and pulling my jean down to cover it, i leaned against riku again, demyx and zexion looked slightly shocked "whats up?" i asked

"erm just that your not doing anything about it?" zexion said in shock

"last time i tended my own wounds it ended badly so i dont touch them anymore, itll scab eventually" i explained with a sigh, zexion just shook his head before leaving the lounge, leaving me in a state of confusion

"im not gonna ask" i sighed, closing my eyes and trying to relax in my current state, my eyes opening when i felt riku move beside me, i looked towards him, he was smirking at me, i was so confused, i sat up fully and looked at him "yes?" i asked curiously, riku smirked darkly before quickly kissing behind my ear, i growled at him and him and demyx just chuckled "you have a death wish riku?" i asked

"nope" riku chuckled, i quickly kissed behind his ear before gently biting it, i felt his jaw lock

"not nice is it?" i purred darkly against my boyfriends ear

"not in the slightest" riku chuckled, i pulled back with a victory smile on my face, demyx was chuckling slightly at us

"you to are too cute" demyx chuckled, i smiled proudly, and im sure riku did too, i heard the door open, zexion walked in with what looked to be a first aid kit

"what the?" i asked, zexion chuckled sheepishly

"demyx is clumsy so i kept one in my locker" zexion explained calmly, demyx nodded

"oh ok so your gonna fix me up then?" i asked, zexion nodded, i totally trusted zexion, he did want to be a doctor when he was older, and lets face it he has the brains for it, i rolled up my jean leg, very gently kicked of my shoe and removed my sock, it was still bleeding slightly but it wasnt really as bad, and i was totally used to the pain now that it was just stuck in the back of my mind but i could focus on other tasks now, zexion just shook his head and opened the first aid box

"erm there is a good chance this is going to hurt alot" zexion warned softly, he had a cotton bud in his hand and was putting TCP on it, i shivered and nodded, i rested my forhead on riku shoulder and he gently kissed the top of my head, zexion placed a little pressure on my ankle, just aboce the slash wound, i whined a bit, then i felt the burning stinging sensation of the TCP, i yelped loudly before locking my jaw shut and scrunching my eyes shut, my hands in tight fists, damn this bloody hurt, riku rubbed my back soothingly, i did feel my eyes water but my eyes were so tightly shut they did fall from my eyes, i felt zexion gently and securely wrap it in a bandage, i slowly opened my eyes when i felt no more pain, i blinked the water in my eyes away before looking at my ankle, it was wrapped securly in a bandage, i smiled at zexion

"thanks zexion" i said sheppishly, zexion nodded, a small smile on his lips

"no worries, better than it getting infected" zexion smiled, i nodded in agreement, my stomach growled furiously at me, demanding some food, i chuckled, same as everyone else in the room 


	26. Chapter 26

"erm i think im hungry" i chuckled, riku just smirked and kissed my hair, the door opened followed by a squeal easily noted as kairi

"oh my god sora thankyou so much" kairi said happily, hugging me softly but firmly, i chuckled and hugged her back

"no worries i know you didnt want anyone knowing it was you" i smiled, she nodded and sat down, whilst i stood up

"were are you going" riku chuckled before pulling me back down, i chuckled as i landed in his lap

"i want some food and it may be wise to go there before everyone else goes" i explained

"yeah considering everyone saw the show and whatnot" zexion chuckled

"so let me go" i chuckled, riku had a dark glint in his eyes, my eyes widened "riku dont you dare" i warned, riku just shrugged and picked me up bridal style, i blushed furiously "put me down" i chuckled, everyone was laughing madly

"nope" riku chuckled, i burried my head in his neck and bit it, i felt him lock his jaw

"let me go or ill tease you way more than your capable to deal with" i warned playfully

"maybe its what he wants" kairi giggled, i knew riku would be glaring at her, i bit him again to prove my point

"ok point taken" riku chuckled, he put me down on the ground, i smiled happily at him before walking out the room, everyone laughing behind me, my painwas once again long forgotton as i was with my friends again, riku wrapped his arm around my shoulder, mine snaked around his waist, i heard someone talking ahead of us, i smiled happily and let riku go , he gave me a confused look but i just picked up the pace, i turned the corner and saw larxene and marluxia, larxene smiled happily when she saw me

"hey sora" she smiled, quickly running over to me and hugging me gently, i hugged her back "im sorry about all that stuff" larxene said sadly, pulling out the hug

"its ok L no worries, hes dead and gone now" i smiled

"how do you 2 know eachother?" marly asked

"oh well lets just say its thanks to larxene here i have a video for my song" i smiled, marly turned to larxene

"you work at shinra records and didnt tell me?" marly pouted

"cos you would end up bugging me for everything" larxene giggled, marly huffed slightly and stormed of "ignore him, hes got his thong in a twist" larxene chuckled

"I DONT WEAR THONGS!" marly yelled furiously, me and larxene laughed, she nodded and mouthed 'he does' and i believed her

"mind if i chill with you lot for lunch?" larxene asked

"sure feel free" riku said happily, his arm wrapping around my shoulder again, larxene smiled and we walked into the dinningroom, it was empty, well it was 10 minutes before lunch so i guess it would be, the dinner ladies smiled at us

"oh hello dearies what would you like?" asked the elderly woman, we all ordered and payed before grabbing one of the larger tables as there was me, riku, demyx, zexion, kairi and larxene, sat in that order to, kairi looked slightly nervous beside larxene, her cheeks slightly pink, hmmmmm?

RING

"time for it to begin huh" i chuckled, everyone nodded, you could hear the heard of pupils storming towards the dinningroom, how did the dinner ladies not shit themself cos i sure as hell was,

"this is gonna be an intresting lunch aint it?" larxene giggled, we all laughed happily, kairi blushing a little deeper, gotcha kairi im so gonna play cupid with you and larxene, the room was bloody loud now, full of laughter and cheering and everything else, i smiled and leaned against riku slightly, he just chuckled

"tierd sora?" riku asked

"just a little" i smiled, riku chuckled and kissed the top of my head

"so what song you gonna release next?" larxene asked, i smiled and grabbed my notebook and put it on '1000 memories/words' i handed it to larxene and she began to read through it

"which one is it?" riku asked

"you havent read it yet, i wrote it in the hospital" i smiled

"ahhh" riku chuckled, larxene smirked at me

"thats a good one" larxene smiled

"yeah sora" kairi agreed happily, larxene handed it back to me and i put it away

"yeah and already have everything planned" i smiled

"oh pray tell then" larxene smiled

"well for the song there are 2 guitars aswel as a drum and some backup...demyx and namine will be collaborating with me" i smirked, i heard demyx jaw drop with a loud pop

"seriously?" demyx asked, i turned to him and smiled

"i cant think of anyone better actually" i smiled

"oh yes this is gonna be awesome" demyx smiled

"yeah" i smiled, larxene was nodding in agreement

"that will work, ill talk to rufus later and see what he think" larxene smiled

"hey im coming too if your gonna do that" i huffed

"oh no your not" riku said firmly "you are going back to hospital and getting something to help your pain cos your not fooling me" riku said firmly, i huffed and crossed my arms

"fine" i pouted, everyone laughed, and i eventually joined in when i could hold back my laughter any longer, we just laughed for about 5 minutes, but i stopped when i felt someone tap my shoulder, i turned in my seat, my eyes widening slightly, it was lexeaus, hayner and seifer "erm hey" i said shocked "how can i help you?" i asked curiously

"erm we can to say sorry about erm what we did before" lex said slowly, i nodded

"thanks lex but do i get to hear hayner and seifer say it too?" i asked, lex shrugged and walked of, i stood up "well?" i asked calmly

"sorry" hayner mutteres

"sorry" seifer sighed, i rolled my eyes at them

"i guess that will have to do but your both oh so very irritating you know" i sighed, they shared a confussed look, i walked over to them, placed my arms over there neck and pulled them away from my table "you 2 are so very boring now you know" i sighed

"what the hell do you mean?" hayner asked annoyed

"well for starters hayner i know for a FACT you like seifer, and seifer i know for a FACT you like hayner, infact i think the whole damn school knows this, except you 2, so why dont you get over whatever is holding you both back and just do what your heart wants" i explained calmly

"which is?" seifer asked, i sighed and shook my head, my hands grabbed the back of each boys head

"this" i smirked before pushing there lips together, they pulled apart instantly, looking shocked and cheeks bright red "and i have proven my point, you wouldnt blush that deeply if you didnt like someone" i said victoriously, i gave them both a reassuring nod before heading back to my table, all of them looking confused at me, i sat down and quickly looked back at were i left them, they werent there, i chuckled and turned back to my friends

"what was all that about?" riku asked curiously

"oh that was me playing cupid" i chuckled, everyones eyes widened, except for kairi, she already knew this

"seriously i never would of thought it" demyx chuckled

"im suprised but its true i just gave them both a little push" i chuckled "and i plan to play cupid again soon" i smirked toward kairi, she gulped nervously, i flicked my eyes to larxene, who just smirked and nodded, i turned away and leaned against riku

"hey kairi wanna go out sometime?" larxene asked kairi

"sure larxene" kairi stuttered, i smirked happily and relaxed against riku shoulder, he chuckled and kissed my head again, my phone buzzed, i sighed and pulled it out my pocket, it was a message from roxas, i opened it and laughed loudly at the image he had sent me, i just couldnt help it, it was the funnist thing ive seen in a long time

"what the hell are you laughing at?" demyx asked, trying to contain his amusment

"picture...from...roxas...so...funny" i gasped, i couldnt stop, the picture was of axel, his face was horrified, but it wasnt his face, it was his hair, or lack of, he was totally bald, everyone at our table burst into laughter at the picture, my phone buzzed again, roxas was calling me, i answered it straight away, still laughing slightly

"funny aint it" roxas chuckled, you could hear cloud and seph laughing in the background, although they sounded like mad men, and probably were

"very what happened to him?" i asked

"he pissed cloud and seph of big time" roxas chuckled

"oh dear what did he do?" i asked

"called them by there special nicknames" roxas chuckled, i laughed loudly

"oh dear im suprised they didnt castrate him" i smirked

"me too, he locked himself in my room and refuses to leave it" roxas chuckled, i laughed again

"oh dear, ill get him out later" i promised

"ok see ya later" roxas chuckled before hanging up

"so what did he do?" riku asked, everyone was listening eagerly

"called seph and cloud by there pet names" i chuckled, riku whiced slightly

"what are they?" demyx asked

"sephie-poo and cloudie-poo dont ask why but axel was dumb enough to call it them and now hes bald" i chuckled, everyone burst into laughter again, i was tapped on the shoulder again, i turned and saw most of the schools girls stood there smiling at me, i raised an eyebrow at them, until i saw that they all had pens and some paper "autographs?" i asked, they all nodded, i chuckled and turned to my friends "gonna be a long lunch" i chuckled, they all just laughed whilst i began to sigh some of the many pieces of paper, by the time i was done i had about 5 minutes of lunch left and a sore hand, i sighed happily

"wanna go home?" riku asked as i was nearly falling asleep on his shoulder

"that sounds like a nice plan actually" i yawned sleepily, my eyes slightly heavy, riku kissed my head

"come on the sleepy head" riku chuckled, one of his arms sliding under my legs ready to pick me up

"you pick me up and i will seriously make you frustrated riku" i warned seriously, everyone except for riku laughed at my comment, he just smirked darkly at me and picked me up anyway "put me down you idiot" i chuckled, the whole dinningroom 'awwww'ed at us, causing me to blush under all the sudden attention

"make me sora" riku chuckled as he carried out the dinningroom, i bit behind his ear, riku moaned slightly

"i warned you i would make you frustrated" i purred against my boyfriends ear, he still didnt put me down, i actually didnt mind anymore, i yawned again

"go to sleep you little devil" riku soothed, i nodded and rested my head on his shoudler, my arms around his neck, i drifted to sleep on his shoulder, listening to his heartbeating and his breathing, most sotthing thing in the whole world 


	27. 6 Years Later

6 YEARS LATER

i walked home, my headphones on my head playing the radio, alot has happened in the last 6 years, im a muti-platinum artist, same as namine and demyx, kairi and xion are doing good to, just not as good, i also now have my own clothing brand too, somehow, which it doing really well, i managed to give cloud and seph there dream wedding, which they totally love me for, roxas and cloud got signed as dancers at shinra too, axel is still a total idiot but now has hair again, renos became my bodygaurd, larxene and kairi have been together 5 years now and are expecting a little baby boy soon, there going to call him zack, loz, yazoo and kadaj are really close friends with me now, and kadaj and reno have been together for about 2 years now, kadajs seems alot calmer and more happy now, zexions released his own book on how to get spotted, and seph became a fighting instructer, so were all doing really well, ive had about 30 number ones too, every single song i bring out seems to be a number one, its maddening really, but who cares, im bloody loaded now, my body is ok, i did scar a fair bit, my wrists and ankles mainly, the rest are just tiny scratches and little circles, so its not to bad really, my cheek didnt scar through, which is amazing really, my ears did though, i now have lines down the top of them

"and that was soras newest song Heartbeat FT Namine is this weeks number one" the radio presenter said happily, i smiled happily, it always made me happy to hear if i was a number one or not, i turned of my iphone then and put it away, i was nearly home, i didnt like limos really, i preffered to walk, even if i was hounded, but i didnt mind actually, the papperazi didnt bother to much really, i never reacted to anything they said, i just smiled and waved, so they couldnt turn it into anything bad, i wasnt that dumb, i turned onto my road and smiled, i must admitt i did have a rather big house, my nextdoor neigbours to my left were axel and roxas, and on the other side were namine and xion, with kairi and larxene down the road from us, they had demyx and zexion as neighbours, cloud and seph refused to move out the old house so they still live there, which is sad really cos its takes about 45 minutes to get there, my house however wasnt too flashy, it just looked like a normal house, just a bit bigger, well a fair bit bigger, rikus car was parked on the front, i gave him a black enzo for his 21st, he was like a kid in a sweet factory, it was the funniest thing ever, mine however was much better, but only in my opinion, i had a bugatti vayron (yes sora is that rich :L) in black and red, cloud so wanted to kill me when i told him, it is the funist thing to drive ever, i walked past the cars and into mine and rikus house, today was our 6 year anniversairy, i smiled as i heard pluto bark loudly at me, he ran and tackled me to the ground and licked my face, pluto is mine and rikus dog, hes a huge but beautiful husky

"ewwww pluto get your big fat fucking ass of me" i chuckled, pluto jumped of me and barked happily, wagging his tail happily, i stood back up and tickled behind his ears, he was only 2 years old, a gift from naimne and xion

"hey babe" came riku voice, i turned and saw him leaning against the livingroom doorway, he was wearing his black zip tank top with some black jean, looking very hot, i walked over and kissed him passionatly, which he happily responded too

"6 years" i smiled, riku chuckled and kissed my forhead

"6 long happy years i say" riku smiled, i nodded in agreement and hugged him close to me

"love you" i said happily

"love you too" riku smiled "now come with me" riku smiled, i gave him a confussed look, he linked his hand with mine and dragged me upstairs, and onto one of the balconys at the back of the house, it overlooked our garden, which had a pool in it and plently of grass, at the bottom was a huge weeping willow, which when it had lights dangling from it look beautiful, the sky was dark, well it was about 10pm so i guess it would be, the stars were out and the moon was full

"what am i ment to be looking at?" i chuckled as riku wrapped his arm around my shoulder

"just watch the sky sora" riku smiled, i nodded and did as i was told, the stars shined beautifuly, the moonlight reflected on the water, the light made rikus hair shine beautifully, i looked back to the sky and gasped, shooting stars, loads of them shooitng through the sky, i just watched in awe at them, i closed my eyes and made my wish, riku pulled me closer to him, causing my eyes to open and look at him, i could see the stars reflected in his eyes, he was beautiful, he smiled at me and kissed me under the shooting stars, i responded happily, my hands on his hips, his on my neck, pulling me in deeper to this kiss, i pulled back when i needed to breath and looked and riku happily, he smiled and released my neck and shoved his hands in his pockets before smiling at me, i raised a confused eyebrow at him, he quickly kissed my lips before sinking to one knee, my eyes widened maddeningly, i pulled a little black box from his pocket "marry me sora?" riku said happily, he opened the box, revealing the ring to me, i bit my lip nervously and willed the water in my eyes to vanish, i was so happy at this moment in time, riku smiled happily at me

"yes" i whispered shyly, riku chuckled softly and stood back up, he took the ring out the box and placed it on my finger, allowing me a closer look, i blinked the water out my eyes, it was 24 carrot gold with a small diamond in the mind, simple but beautiful, i looked up and riku and smiled shyly at him, i felt my cheeks heat up as he smiled dazziling at me before kissing me deeply, i responded happily to his kiss

"thankyou" riku whispered lovingly against my lips, i blushed slightly but smiled

"your welcome, it seems wishs on falling stars do come true" i smiled

"oh how so?" riku asked curiously

"i wished youd be mine forever" i smiled, riku smiled and blushed slightly

"well then i guess they do as i wished you to say yes" riku smiled

"i would of said yes without the stars riku and you know it" i chuckled, he smiled happily at me and dragged me into a extremely dark room, i got worried, the light turned on

"CONGRATULATIONS!" many voices yelled happily, scaring the shit out of me, the room was full of people who both me and riku knew, including my brothers who were supposed to be on tour in wonderland

"wha!" i asked in shock, riku chuckled, cloud practically tackled me into a hug, i gasped for air

"congrats baby bro" cloud chuckled before releasing me, i smiled shyly "bout bloody time if you ask me" cloud chuckled

"waiting for the right moment cloud" riku chuckled, i walked over to roxas

"congrats" he smiled

"thanks now your the only one left" i chuckled, looking at axel, who smiled proudly

"all in good time my friend" axel said darkly, roxas chuckled

"oh kairi and larxene would have come but kairi went into labour last night" roxas explained

"oh my god really?" i asked in shock

"yeah" roxas smiled

"awww cant wait to meet zack" i chuckled, i continued to wander around, getting congradulated by loads of people, i saw loz, kadaj and yazoo over by the drinks, of course, i walked over to them, loz smiled goffily and pointed at me

"well if it isnt sora" kadaj said happily "congrats my friend" he chuckled, i smiled happily

"thanks kadaj, weres the annoying boyfriend?" i chuckled

"hes here somewere, god knows were though" kadaj chuckled

"how are you 2 then?" i asked towards loz and yazoo

"were good thanks, still working hard" loz chuckled

"and by working you mean sleeping right?" came renos voice, loz chuckled and nodded in agreement, reno wrapped his arm around kadajs shoulder and beamed at me "well dont you feel proud all engaged and that" reno chuckled

"oh yes i am and your just jealous" i chuckled

"oh yeah course i am" reno chuckled "im fine with kadaj thankyou, you can keep riku" reno chuckled

"i wouldnt let you have riku" i chuckled

"easy boys no need to argue" came rufus amused voice, i turned and smiled brightly at him

"hey rufus" i smiled

"hello sora" rufus smiled "you have probably heard this alot tonight but congrats" rufus smiled

"i dont mind, im used to praise if you havent noticed" i chuckled, rufus nodded

"yes your making me a healthy amount of money i must say" rufus smiled

"its all about the cash aint it boss" reno chuckled

"not always but most of the time yes" rufus chuckled, i nodded and walked through the crowd, i got pulled into a crushing hug from behind, i knew who it was by the strength

"hey demyx" i chuckled, he released me and i turned to face him

"how did you know it was me?" demyx asked, zexion was just shaking his head slightly

"because you the only person i know who hugs that hard" i chuckled

"ahhhh i get ya now" he smiled

"congrats sora" zexion smiled

"thanks you both of you, its good to see ya again" i smiled, zexion nodded and demyx just jumped giddily

"yay" he squealed, i just chuckled at him, i continued to walk through the crowds, i smiled as i saw namine and xion waving at me

"hey guys" i smiled, xion smiled happily, so did namine, it had been about 4 months since i last saw them both, i looked over there outfits, my eyes widening as i saw xions stomach "oh my god" i smiled

"hehe yes were expecting to now" namine smiled, aww everyone was having babies and i wasnt, unfair much! i want one

"awww any idea what it is yet?" i asked, they shook there head

"no idea yet but enough about us, arent you lucky" xion giggled

"oh very" i smiled, i jumped as some arms wrapped around my waist and someone kissed my throat, i smiled

"hes very lucky actually" riku chuckled "and more babies my god" riku chuckled

"i want one" i huffed, pouting slightly

"thankyou girls how am i ment to do this one?" riku chuckled, they just shrugged and walked of, i turned to face riku, he was a kid in a candy shop again, but so was i, he was all mine and thought made me smirk darkly up at my fiance, who returned the smirk before kissing me lustfully, i ran my tounge along his lips and he parted happily, allowing me to slip my tounge into his mouth and coax his out to play, he moaned against my mouth before pulling away, my body was hot and hazy now, and rikus eyes were clouded, i dont forsee much sleep for us tonight thats for sure, i saw rufus walk over to us, a smug smile on his face

"i have a gift for you both" rufus chuckled, me and riku shared a confussed look, that was until i heard the begining to Straight To Video by mindless self indulgence, i gasped and looked at rufus "i remembered you telling me how much of a fan you were, so you have a live preformance" rufus smiled before walking away, i could hear them singing, it was amazing to listen to, they were brillaint live, even better if possiable, i knew were they were, but i didnt want to move, listening to them way enough for me, and being in rikus arms

"forever" riku asked agaisnt my ear, i smiled

"forever" i agreed before kissing him again 


End file.
